El Fin de un Principio?
by Shadow Darklight
Summary: ¿Puede algo que ni siquiera ha empezado llegar a su fin? Pronto Bolt y Mittens descubriran la respuesta, pero... ¿Estan preparados para lo que viene? Pues eso solo pueden responderlo ellos mismos, aunque quiza reciban un empujoncito.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Bolt no me pertenecen.

Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones.

Todo lo que este entre** () **es para comentarios sobre el momento o comentarios del autor. Todo lo que este en **Negritas **es para los nombres de los personajes cuando van a hablar y tambien es para los pensamientos. Y como ultima aclaracion, las referencias a ciertas partes de la pelicula al igual que algunas expresiones son de la pelicula en su version en Castellano.

* * *

**Todo comienza.**

Habían pasado ya unos meses desde la aventura que pasaron Bolt, Mittens y Rhino para ir a donde estaba Penny, ahora la niña iba a la escuela normalmente mientras sus amadas mascotas se pasaban el día jugando principalmente.

Bolt había aprendido a comportarse como un perro normal… o al menos lo intentaba (vamos sabéis que eso de enterarte que tu vida no fue mas que una mentira no se asimila ni fácil ni rápido (¬_¬)), sin embargo aún le faltaba mucho por aprender y así se lo hacía saber Mittens.

**Mittens** - Vamos chico, no es algo tan difícil de hacer -

**Bolt** - Eso lo dirás tú (-.-) - (Bolt se encontraba en el suelo panza arriba, se levanta e intenta ponerse a dos patas, pero el resultado es el mismo y termina cayendo) -

**Mittens** - (Intentaba no reír, pero francamente, le era muy difícil) - vamos, ya casi lo logras.

Después de volver a caer Bolt se resigna y se sienta mientras lanza un largo suspiro.

**Bolt** - En serio Mittens no entiendo para que es esto - (mientras se quitaba algo de polvo miraba a su amiga) -

**Mittens** - Ya te lo dije a los humanos les encanta que hagas ese tipo de cosas - (le dijo mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa) -

**Bolt **- Ya lo pillo, es algo similar a lo de hacer la carita - (solo por si os perdisteis, se refiere a la que Mittens le enseño para conseguir el "antídoto" xD)

**Mittens** - Mira que bien, aprendes rápido (^-^) - (se quedo mirando un rato a su amigo todo lleno de polvo, cansado y obviamente… frustrado) - vale, lo dejaremos por hoy, pero esfuérzate mas.

**Bolt** - Vale… - **aunque me sigue pareciendo ridículo o como dice Rhino ridisurdo… pero, si ella lo dice **- (mira fijamente a su amiga) - **entonces lo haré -**

**Mittens** - Bueno vamos dentro me esta dando hambre - (en ese momento se escucha un gruñido proveniente del estomago del perro blanco) - y por lo que veo a ti también jajaja.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa para poder comer algo, al entrar y pasar por la sala, frente al televisor estaba Rhino, su rutina de siempre difícilmente cambiaba, despertaba, comía, iba al televisor después dormía, con las excepciones que salía a jugar también, su papel en el juego, siempre de pelota (XD).

Así transcurrían los días para estos tres amigos, siempre juntos, apoyándose y animándose mutuamente, pero aún entre ellos habían secretos, de esos secretos que no son fáciles de decir, esos que te guardas y meditas siempre que estas a solas.

Bolt había comido y mientras Mittens se iba a la sala a molestar al pobre roedor, (uno de los "deportes" favoritos de la gata), decidió salir nuevamente e ir al lugar donde siempre se dedicaba a pensar, este lugar era una de las esquinas del granero, el cual estaba bien oculto por tablas, un lugar difícil de ver a menos que se le pusiera demasiada atención, en resumen, el lugar perfecto.

**Bolt** - Desde ese día, todo me parece un sueño, he vuelto con Penny y tengo dos maravillosos amigos, una es quien me enseñó lo que era ser un perro normal, otro es un gran fan, un gran amigo y una magnifica conciencia, aunque él no lo sepa jejeje.

Se quedó observando un rayo de sol que se colaba por un agujero, sin duda esos amigos eran, junto a Penny lo más valioso de su mundo.

**Bolt** - Sin ellos no hubiese podido llegar tan lejos, Rhino me hizo entender que no necesito poderes para ser un héroe y Mittens… ella me abrió los ojos, me apoyo y aún ahora me acompaña…

Mientras piensa en su amiga suelta un gran suspiro, mismo que le sorprende a él mismo, pero después se queda profundamente dormido.

- !!!BASTA YA !!! - El grito desesperado del pobre de Rhino se había escuchado, ¿La razón?, simple, la gata lo tenia dando vueltas de aquí para allá.

**Mittens** - Vamos, !Esto es genial! Jajaja.

**Rhino **- Si claro (¬_¬), como tu no estas dentro de la esfera te lo pasas de lo lindo.

**Mittens** - Sip (^-^)

**Rhino** - Cínica…

Mientras estaban en eso se escucha como habían llegado ya Penny y su madre, así fue que el pobre hámster pudo al fin tener paz.

**Penny -** Hola linda (^-^) - (dice mientras acaricia un poco a la gata y esta le ronronea) - saludos también a ti Rhino.

**Rhino **- (Le saluda con la pata mientras le dice) - Me has salvado (T-T) -

**Mittens** - (Le susurra) - Eres un llorón… -

**M.P** - Vamos hija, ayúdame a poner las cosas en su lugar para que podamos cenar.

**Penny** - Claro mamá, solo quiero saludar a Bolt antes - (sale de la casa para llamar a su amigo) - !!!Bolt... Vamos amigo... Ven Bolty!!!

**Mittens** - (Había salido junto a Penny puso una mirada estilo (¬_¬) ) - tres…dos…uno…

Al parecer ella ya conocía la rutina, pues siempre era lo mismo Penny llegaba, lo llamaba y en menos de tres segundos estaba ahí, a veces hasta se llegaba a pasar de largo y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Bolt saltaba alegremente mientras ladraba para saludar a su mejor amiga, de pronto se le ocurrió - **¿Por que no?** -, no lo pensó más y se paro en dos patas para sorprender a Penny y vaya si lo hizo, le había salido bien.

**Penny** - !!!Mamá, mira lo que aprendió Bolt!!! - (gritaba emocionada, mientras su madre salió para observar lo que pasaba y se limito a sonreír) - ese es mi buen chico (^-^)

Sin embargo había alguien que no estaba del todo feliz…

**Mittens** - ¿Por qué conmigo no pudiste?, ¿Por qué si se trata de ella haces lo que sea?... - (se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa, mientras sentía en su pecho una punzada) - y... ¿Por qué me siento así?... -

**M.P -** bueno hija vamos ya o no cenaremos hoy jejeje.

Así todos entraron a la casa, mientras las chicas de la casa (xD) se dedicaban a hacer la cena, Rhino seguía viendo la televisión (vaya novedad) en eso Bolt se le acerca pues no veía a Mittens.

**Bolt **- Oye Rhino ¿Has visto a Mittens? -

**Rhino** - Mmm me parece que subió -

**Bolt** - Vale, gracias - (se dirigió a la segunda planta mientras veía al hámster, no creía que tanta televisión le hiciera bien a su amigo, pero este nunca hacía caso, así que lo dejo por la paz, así llego a la habitación de Penny donde dormían y vio un bulto al que de inmediato reconoció)- Hola Mittens, ¿Por que estas aquí? -

**Mittens** - … -

**Bolt **- ¿Mittens?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Estas durmiendo? -

**Mittens** - … No pasa nada, solo quiero estar un rato sola… - (dijo sentándose y dándole la espalda) -

**Bolt -** Si te pasa algo dímelo quizá pueda ayudarte… -

**Mittens** - !!!Solo quiero estar sola... Lárgate!!! - (esta reacción sorprendió a ambos) -

**Bolt** - V…vale… no quería molestarte… solo vine a agradecerte - (esto sorprendió bastante a Mittens) - sin tu ayuda no hubiese logrado ponerme en dos patas… bueno… me voy… espero te sientas mejor pronto…

Cuando Mittens quiso voltearse y detenerlo, él ya había salido del cuarto…

**Mittens** - Soy una idiota… ¿Por que le he gritado?, y encima me agradece - (mientras sigue viendo la puerta unas lágrimas amenazan con salir) - vale… mejor me calmo… ya arreglare las cosas.

Un aroma bastante bueno distrajo a Rhino de la tele, la única cosa más poderosa que la unión del sillón y la televisión era sin duda la comida (xD), Bolt estaba llegando cuando Penny estaba por llamar a cenar.

**Penny** - ¡Chicos... A cenar! -

**Rhino** - !!!Genial!!! - (no escucho más y pasó rápidamente a la cocina) -

**Bolt -** (Estaba en sus pensamientos y no había escuchado la llamada) - **¿Que tendrá Mittens? Estaba algo rara… quizá hice algo que la molestara, bueno espero podamos hablar… - **(mientras pensaba esto, sentía una gran angustia en su corazón) -

**Penny** - ¡Hey Bolt!, ¿Me escuchaste? Es hora de cenar - (la chica llamo a su amigo pues no le había hecho caso, cuando Bolt reacciono solo camino lentamente hacia la cocina) - **¿Que le pasara?... Bueno a lo mejor solo esta cansado - **(después se fue a la cocina) -

Ya en la cocina estaban todos, Mittens fue la última en llegar, Penny y su madre estaban conversando de varias cosas, la escuela, trabajo, etc. Sus mascotas por otro lado no hablaban lo mas mínimo Rhino quería platicar pero ni Bolt ni Mittens dijeron palabra alguna… se podría decir que todo terminaría sin ninguna novedad, hasta que…

**Penny** - Oye mamá -

**M.P **- ¿Si, que pasa? -

**Penny** - Veras… unas amigas y yo estábamos platicando sobre nuestras mascotas, cuando una de ellas mencionó que ya le tenía pareja a la suya y eso me hizo pensar… -

**M.P** - ¿Pensar sobre que cariño? - (su madre imaginaba bien hacia donde iba dirigida esta plática) -

**Penny** - ¿Tu crees que es momento… de buscarle alguna novia a Bolt? -

Esa última frase tuvo muchos efectos en el lugar, Rhino puso una cara de emoción que no le cabía, Bolt puso una cara de ¿(-_-)?, Mittens se había quedado en una especie de shock y la madre de Penny simplemente le sonreía.

**M.P** - Bueno hija, no sabría decirte, aunque sí sería buena idea ir pensando en encontrarle una pareja - (observo a Bolt y noto su confusión) - pero pensemos las cosas con calma, tampoco hay que apresurar las cosas -

**Penny** - Tienes razón mamá (^-^), ya lo veremos y quizá alguna amiga tenga alguna candidata jajaja -

**M.P **- Vale, déjalo y será mejor que ya te vayas a dormir o mañana llegaras tarde a la escuela -

**Penny** - Vale, hasta mañana mamá - (dijo la pequeña dándole un beso a su madre) - hasta mañana Bolt - (le beso la cabeza) - nos vemos Rhino - (le sonrió al hámster) - que pases buena noche Mittens - (dijo finalmente acariciando a la gata, después subió para cambiarse y dormir).

Para nuestro joven amigo este día había traído muchas cosas, y para variar un poco estaba totalmente confuso, Rhino estaba muy emocionado, esa emoción solo era comparable con la que sintió cuando conoció a su héroe, por su parte la cabeza de Mittens era un mundo, tenía demasiados pensamientos como para poder concentrarse en uno… así los tres se acostaron en su respectiva cama en la habitación de Penny pero no iban a dormir precisamente.

* * *

Estoy en vias de desarrollo y espero mejorar con el tiempo y con esfuerzo.

Es posible que no os llame la atencion, en caso contrario ¡¡Genial!!, se aceptan todo tipo de Reviews (si es que hay). ¡¡Nos Vemos!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada, un agradecimiento por los reviews, se agradecen enormemente T-T.

Los personajes de Bolt no me pertenecen.

Todo lo que este entre **() **es para comentarios sobre el momento o comentarios del autor.

Todo lo que este en **Negritas **es para los nombres de los personajes cuando van a hablar así como sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Una noche para meditar...**

Bolt estaba cansado, pero en su cabeza habían tantas cosas que el sueño no le dominó.

Pensamientos de Bolt

**- Pero que día más raro he tenido, primero eso de "ponerse en pie"… Mittens no me dejo en paz hasta que acepte practicar eso… - **(mientras recuerda su "entrenamiento" y las veces que le recriminaba a Mittens lo tonto que eso le parecía, y ésta solo le decía que continuara mientras le sonreía) - **se veía muy bien cuando sonreía… ¿Pero que diablos estoy pensando?… - **(movió su cabeza para despejarse un poco) - ** hoy, cuando Penny llegó y me llamó fui como siempre y me atreví a hacer lo que practique, sorprendentemente… !Me salió!, Penny se emociono mucho, Mittens tenía razón, eso les gusta a los humanos, ah, siempre tiene razón en lo que me dice jajaja… sin ella estaría perdido… - **(comienza a rememorar los momentos que pasaron durante su viaje y como después de enfrentar la dura verdad sobre su falsa vida, fue ella quien le enseñó a ser como un perro normal) - **pero si se entera de lo que pienso jamás tendré paz de nuevo jajaja - **(en eso recuerda lo sucedido en la tarde) - **lo que no entiendo es ¿Que le habrá pasado?, si se sentía mal podría habérmelo dicho podría haberle ayudado, o quizá fue mi culpa el que ella estuviera así… - **(nuestro pobre amigo se forzó la cabeza intentando recordar algo que haya molestado a su amiga… pero al final no logró encontrar nada) - **pues no tengo idea… vaya… me esta entrando mucho sueño… mejor pensar en ello mañana, quizá me diga que pasó… - **(soltó un gran bostezo) - **pero… me queda una duda… - ** (había recordado lo que hablaron Penny y su mamá) - **¿Que…? **- (bosteza fuertemente) -** ¿Que es una novia???... - **(después de decir esto cayo profundamente dormido) -

Mientras Bolt estaba con sus pensamientos uno de sus amigos también estaba pensando en lo que había escuchado esa noche.

Pensamientos de Rhino

**- Jajaja que emocionante, creí que hoy iba a ser un día como los demás pero fue todo lo contrario… ¡Una novia! - **(cayó de espaldas en su esfera mientras se notaba su emoción) - **Penny si que ha tenido una gran idea, pero me pregunto que tipo de chica seria la indicada para el gran Bolt… - **(por la mente de Rhino pasaron tantas imágenes que si cierto perro blanco se enteraba sufriría un shock xD) - **debería pensarlo, no puedo dejar a mi héroe sin apoyarlo, yo me encargare de que encuentre a la mejor… esto será !Fanbuloso!!! - **(ya decidido a poner manos a la obra el hámster se acomodo para dormir, aún con muchas ideas en su cabeza de cómo ayudar a su héroe) -

Así eran los pensamientos de nuestros amigos… pero, había alguien más que estaba en su mundo, una gata que a pesar de estar acostada, dormir, era lo último en su mente.

Pensamientos de Mittens

**- ¿Pero en que demonios esta pensando Penny??? - **(se notaba fácilmente que estaba molesta) - **este perro tonto apenas y sabe como se comporta un perro normal, ¿Y le quiere traer novia??? ¡Ja! apuesto mis garras a que ni si quiera sabe que significa esa palabra - **(vaya que si le conocía bien) - **además le falta mucho por aprender, seguro que si intenta algo con alguna perrita lo echa a perder en menos de dos segundos (**¬_¬**) - **(imaginando las tonterías que podría llegar a cometer Bolt comenzó a reír, pero de pronto se puso seria) - **pero… que pasa si… si en verdad encuentra una pareja... - **(ahora en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación y la tristeza) - **entonces… yo… ¿Ya no seré nada para el??? - **(apenas pensó esto se sorprendió) - **bueno… es decir, que nuestra amistad podría terminar… no quise decir otra cosa… - **(fue cuando se dio cuenta que se inventaba excusas a si misma pues no estaba hablando con nadie) - **bah, parezco una cría inventándome excusas cuando no hay por que, sin embargo… - **(pone una de sus patas en su pecho) - **no entiendo por que siento tanta preocupación… - **(esto ultimo le estaba haciendo reflexionar) -** lo mas seguro es que sea por temor de perder a mi mejor amigo... - **(esta fue la razón que encontró, aunque mas bien parecía una excusa mas) - **si… eso debe ser - **(entonces recordó el momento en el que le gritó a Bolt) - **no debí gritarle… el solo estaba preocupado… e incluso me agradeció por eso del truco… - **(agacho sus orejas mientras un sentimiento de culpa la lleno) - **bueno… me disculpare con el mañana, será mejor dormir, pensar en todo esto y desvelarme no ayudará en nada… - **(se acomodó para finalmente caer dormida) -

Así transcurrió la noche para cada uno de nuestros amigos, diferentes pensamientos y emociones, pensamientos que quizá terminaron dejando más dudas que respuestas, pero eso, solo lo diría el tiempo.

* * *

Este capitulo es corto lo se, pero quería dejar este capitulo exclusivamente para los pensamientos de cada uno.

Se agradece todo tipo de comentario sobre cualquier cosa ya sea con la historia o con mi forma de escribir ^^. Bueno nos estamos viendo xD.


	3. Chapter 3

Doy un Agradecimiento a quienes han dejado su review y el apoyo moral que esto significa ^^.

Ahora las aclaraciones que nunca sobran xD.

Los personajes de Bolt no me pertenecen.

Todo lo que este entre **() **es para comentarios sobre el momento o comentarios del autor. Todo lo que este en **Negritas **es para los nombres de los personajes cuando van a hablar así como sus pensamientos.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente transcurrió de forma normal, Penny se levantó, saludo a sus mascotas y se preparo para ir a la escuela, abajo su madre ya había preparado el desayuno de todos, así que cuando bajaron se acomodaron cada quien en su lugar y comenzaron a desayunar.

**Penny** - Mamá, anoche pensé mucho sobre lo que hablamos -

**M.P** - Ya veo y ¿Qué sucedió? -

**Penny **- Bueno, tratare de encontrar a alguna perrita, pero con la intención de se hagan amigos -

**M.P** - Entiendo, y tienes razón, Bolt no conoce a mas perros y sería bueno para él relacionarse con otros de su misma especie -

**Penny **- Justo en eso pensaba (^-^), y… bueno - (sonrió de manera algo pícara) - si surgiera algo más, entonces ya sería cosa de ellos -

Su madre se limito a sonreír, sabia perfectamente que su hija era de esas personas que difícilmente dejan una idea de lado. Siguieron platicando un rato mas hasta que llego la hora de que cada quien fuera a lo suyo.

**M.P** - Nos vemos mas tarde hija mía - (abrazó y besó a su pequeña como siempre lo hacía) -

**Penny **- Claro mamá y hablare con mis amigas sobre Bolt - (después de decir esto, sube al autobús que la llevará a su escuela) -

**M.P** - Jajaja, no tiene remedio esta chica - (voltea a ver a Bolt y le acaricia la cabeza) - la que te espera ¿Eh pequeño? - (se dirige a su casa para arreglarse y salir ella también, mientras el perro la mira confundido) -

Después que la madre de Penny saliera a su trabajo comenzó la rutina de cada quien, Rhino en el sillón y frente a la televisión, sin embargo esta vez en lugar de buscar entretenimiento busco un canal sobre animales y más específicamente, de perros..

**Rhino** - Debo aprender mucho ¡Y así ¡ayudar a Bolt!!! - (dijo el hámster mientras dos flamas se encendían en sus ojos) -

**Bolt** - (Justo pasaba por ahí, vio extrañado a su amigo, pero no le dio importancia y salió para estirarse un poco) - ah… que buen clima hace, creo que daré una vuelta por el campo -

**¿?** - ¿Y sería posible que te acompañe??? - (Bolt se sobresaltó un poco y al voltear reconoció a Mittens) -

**Mittens** - Vamos, ni que hubieras visto un monstruo - (dijo riendo un poco) -

**Bolt** - ¿Eh? No, seria todo lo contrario - (en ese momento mostraba una cálida sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se puso nervioso) - es…esto… bueno… si quieres venir… puedes hacerlo… - (finalmente decidió comenzar a caminar y distraerse) - **¿Pero a que ha venido eso?... en fin, a lo mejor pueda hablar con ella sobre lo de la otra vez… -**

**Mittens** - **Debo aprovechar… después de todo, vine a hablar con el para arreglar las cosas - **Bolt… quisiera, bueno, disculparme por lo de ayer -

**Bolt **- (Miró un momento a su amiga y simplemente sonrió) - Ah, no te preocupes por eso (^-^), seguro pasabas por un mal momento - (en realidad quería preguntarle que era lo que le había pasado, pero consideró que era mejor no molestar a su amiga) -

El perro no le había reclamado por su actitud, mas bien le dijo que no se preocupara y para rematar la estaba viendo con una tierna sonrisa, ahora estaba muy feliz de escuchar eso, pero también se sentía aún más culpable por haber tratado tan mal a su amigo, estaba por decirle algo mas cuando Bolt comenzó a hablar.

**Bolt** - Además, tú soportaste peores cosas jajaja -

**Mittens **- (No comprendió a que se refería y al parecer él se dio cuenta) -

**Bolt** - Ya sabes… - (su mirada era de esas que te dicen "¡Pero si es obvio!") -

**Mittens** - En verdad no te entiendo, ¿De que estas hablando? - (intentó adivinar sobre que hablaba su amigo, pero no lo logró, aunque gracias a eso se le olvidó que se sentía culpable) -

**Bolt **- (Viendo que ella no recordaba se rió) - A ver, ¿Por donde empiezo?... cuando nos conocimos te puse contra un bote de basura y te estaba asfixiando, casi te tiro de un puente, te secuestre, te hice saltar a un tren en movimiento, tuviste que enseñarme como se comporta un perro e incluso, cuando elegí regresar con Penny en lugar de quedarnos a vivir en las vegas - (mientras hablaba contaba cada suceso con los dedos de sus patas) - mmm… creo que es todo, así que tu soportaste peores cosas…en resumen, me soportaste a mi jajaja -

**Mittens** - Jajaja - (cayendo por fin a lo que se refería su amigo no se contiene la risa) - eso es cierto… pero - (le da un codazo en un costado) - también tuviste tus puntos buenos -

**Bolt** - ¿Ah si? ¿Como cual? - (ahora era el turno de nuestro amigo no entender de que le hablaban…) -

**Mittens** - Como por ejemplo… cuando me rescataste de aquel refugio de animales… -

Ese era uno de los recuerdos más preciados de la gata, en ese momento había sentido tanto miedo, tristeza y soledad como nunca, pero entonces, él llegó, Bolt había pasado varios obstáculos para salvarla, allí fue cuando más aprecio le tomo al perro, su amigo…

**Bolt -** Bueno… como ya te dije el que tiene más mérito en eso es Rhino, él me hizo comprender las cosas y que no necesitaba mis poderes para ir por ti -

**Mittens** - Vamos, no te hagas menos, que aunque ese hámster ayudó un poco, tú pasaste por todos los problemas -

**Bolt** - Jejeje… vale - (y siguió caminando junto a su amiga, feliz de haber resuelto el problema y seguir tan amigos como siempre) -

La gata miraba fijamente a su amigo mientras caminaban, sabía lo que había pasado, pues Rhino le había contado todo, incluso la parte cuando Bolt después de escuchar al hámster, le había dicho que, ciertamente ella necesitaba un héroe y que por el momento se conformara con él.

**Mittens** - **Para mi… tu eres el mejor… - **(al ir a su lado, se sintió feliz y tranquila, había solucionado el problema y su amistad no había sufrido daños) -

**Bolt **- ¿Mittens?... ¿¡Mittens!? ¿Estás bien? - (había estado intentando llamarla, pero como ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos no le escuchó, así que le habló de nuevo y se acercó a ella) -

**Mittens **- (Cuando se vino a dar cuenta sus rostros estaban muy cerca) - ¿Q…Que pasa? - (se sorprendió pues no se había dado cuenta en que momento se le había acercado tanto) -

**Bolt** - Te estaba hablando pero no contestabas, pensé que te habías sentido mal de nuevo -

**Mittens **- Ah… no te preocupes… todo bien (^-^') - **¿Que me pasa??? - **bueno… y ¿Que me estabas diciendo?? -

**Bolt** - Te decía que se esta haciendo tarde, sería mejor que regresemos -

**Mittens** - Tienes razón - (no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo) - Je… parece que por hoy te salvaste del "entrenamiento" -

**Bolt **- Es cierto… ¡Que suerte! Jajaja - (mientras reía recordó algo que quería preguntarle a su amiga, después de todo si a alguien podía confiarle una duda era a ella) - Por cierto Mittens… quería preguntarte algo -

**Mittens** - ¿Si? Dime ¿Que pasa? - (miro con curiosidad a su amigo, siempre que él le decía que tenía una duda es por que venía una pregunta que cualquier ser "con sentido común" sabría) -

**Bolt** - Bueno, quisiera preguntarte sobre algo de lo que habló Penny la otra noche -

**Mittens** - (Apenas escuchar eso, sintió preocupación aunque no comprendía bien el por que) - Creo que ya se a que te refieres - (ciertamente sólo había una cosa que Bolt podría preguntarle) -

**Bolt **- ¿En serio??? - (vaya que su amiga era muy lista) -

**Mittens** - no se necesita ser un genio, después de todo aún estas verde jajaja -

**Bolt** - (-.-') Supongo que tienes razón… - (nunca le sentaba bien que le recordaran que aún ignoraba muchas cosas de la vida real) -

**Mitten**s - Si bueno… seguro que lo que me ibas a preguntar era sobre eso de la "novia" y "pareja" - (por alguna razón no tenía muchos ánimos de explicarle pero sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que le respondiera) -

**Bolt** - Pues si, no entiendo a que se referían - (mira a la gata con la duda reflejada en sus ojos) - ¿Podrías explicármelo?

**Mittens** - …Mmm… vale, te explicaré, pero me temo que será para mañana, pues ya es tarde - (para fortuna de Mittens, Penny y su madre ya habían llegado) - además mira, ya han regresado -

**Bolt **- (Apenas vio a Penny se dirigió a ella, en el camino volteo a ver a su amiga) - mañana me explicas, es una promesa (^-^) - (y se fue finalmente con su persona) -

**Mittens** - Si… una promesa… - (dijo casi en un susurro y sin ánimo) -

La cena podía olerse por toda la casa, así que tanto Bolt como Mittens ya estaban en la cocina listos para recibir su alimento… sin embargo notaron que algo faltaba, o para ser mas precisos, alguien, el ausente no era otro mas que Rhino, quien por primera vez, no le había prestado atención a la cena, todo el día, canal tras canal, se había informado todo lo posible sobre los perros y su conducta, tenía tantas cosas en mente que no prestaba atención a nada mas.

**Bolt** - Eh… ¡Rhino! - (pasaba la pata frente a su amigo) - ¿Estás bien?, hola… te estoy hablando -

**Rhino** - ¡Ah!! lo siento… estaba entretenido - (diciendo esto apago el televisor) - ¿Que pasa??? -

**Bolt -** ¿Qué… que pasa??? ¡Es hora de la cena!!! - (miró sorprendido a su amigo, ¿Que era tan interesante como para que ÉL no hiciera caso a la comida???) - ¿Era eso tan interesante??? -

**Rhino **- Eh… bueno si, aprendí mucho - (repasaba mentalmente lo que había aprendido mientras pensaba como aplicarlos a su "plan maestro") - creo que me entusiasme demasiado, bueno ¡vayamos a comer!!! - (sin más se lanzo directo a la cocina) -

**Bolt -** Ese si es Rhino jajaja - **pero, ¿Que sería lo que estaba viendo? - **(sin más lo sigue a la cocina) -

La cena transcurrió de forma normal, platicas, bromas y demás...

**Penny** - Y entonces la maestra no se dio cuenta que le habían puesto la rana en su bolso, cuando metió la mano dio un grito tal que hizo que llegara hasta el director jajaja -

**M.P -** Pobrecilla, pero bueno ¿Por que le hicieron semejante cosa? - (aunque no aprobaba lo que habían hecho su hija y sus amigas, se reía de la broma hecha) -

**Penny** - Es que siempre nos trata mal, deja demasiado trabajo para el siguiente día y hay veces que castiga sin razón -

**M.P** - Vale, creo que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir, no olvides que mañana es sábado -

**Penny** - ya voy… - (voltea a ver a su perro y lo llama) - vamos Bolt, necesitaré tu ayuda para algo -

**M.P** - ¿Eh?... ¿Para que necesitas a Bolt? -

**Penny **- Bueno… sólo digamos que de lo que te dije hoy hice unos avances (^-^) -

**M.P** - Ya me imaginaba algo así, bueno no te detendrás así que adelante -

**Penny** - Gracias mamá, vamos Bolt - (y así se va a su cuarto seguida de su mejor amigo) -

**M.P** - (viendo que Bolt había dejado el resto de su comida para ir con Penny) - Debo decirle a esta niña que se modere, bien sabe que lo que le pida a Bolt, lo hará sin pensarlo -

**Mittens** - **Bueno chica, esa no es ninguna novedad (¬_¬) - **

Cuando Rhino y Mittens llegaron a la habitación para dormir, le preguntaron a Bolt en qué le había pedido ayuda Penny.

**Bolt** - Pues fue algo extraño, por que solo saco fotos de mi en diferentes poses y ya -

La chica le había pedido a Bolt que se pusiera en diferentes poses para tomarle fotos, las cuales guardó en su mochila.

**Bolt **- bueno, creo que sería bueno que durmiéramos, recuerden que mañana es sábado y pasaremos todo el día fuera -

La razón de lo que Bolt dijo era por que cada sábado Penny salía con ellos al campo y jugaban hasta no poder más, así que ciertamente necesitaban un buen descanso, así cada uno fue a su respectiva cama y después de darse las buenas noches, se durmieron.

* * *

Hata aqui llega el tercer capitulo, juro que estoy trabajando para mejorar... espero hacerlo, en los reviews podeis decirme de todo sea bueno o malo, creo que asi podre crecer poco a poco...


	4. Chapter 4

De nueva cuenta agradezco los reviews, en verdad que me animan (sobre todo con la escuela que va de peor a desastroso...)

Los personajes de Bolt no me pertenecen.

Todo lo que este entre **() **es para comentarios sobre el momento o comentarios del autor. Todo lo que este en **Negritas **es para los nombres de los personajes cuando van a hablar así como sus pensamientos.

* * *

Era cerca de la media noche, cuando Bolt se despertó, o mejor dicho, su estómago lo había despertado.

**Bolt - Cielos… tengo hambre, ahora que recuerdo no comí muy bien en la cena - **(se levanto y con cuidado salió del cuarto esperando que nadie se hubiese despertado) - **vaya… no queda nada** - (estaba en la cocina, pero como se imaginó no había ya nada allí) - **bueno… tendré que comer un poco de mis reservas.**

Sin más salió de la casa y se dirigió al granero, para su fortuna algo de sus instintos naturales le habían hecho guardar varios huesos en su rincón, así pues decidió comer algunos para calmar su apetito.

**Bolt - **Que suerte que tenía estos huesos, de lo contrario el hambre no me habría dejado dormir - (no esperó y comenzó a comer) - vaya… para haber estado aquí por días saben muy bien -

Una vez saciado su apetito decidió volver al cuarto para dormir, pero apenas salir del granero vio su sombra, fue cuando levantó la vista y contemplo la luna que emitía su tenue luz plateada sobre la tierra.

**Bolt** - Wow… la luna, si que es hermosa - (y claro que estaba hermosa pues ésta era una noche de luna llena, cuando muestra todo su esplendor, el cual, cautivó al perro) -

**¿?** - Tienes razón cachorro, es hermosa -

Apenas escuchó estas palabras se sobresaltó y comenzó a buscar el origen de aquella voz.

**Bolt - **¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estas? -

**¿?** - Tranquilo chico, no era mi intención asustarte - (detrás de uno de los matorrales mas cercanos al granero salió un perro) - Lo siento -

Ahora que la luna lo iluminaba se le podía apreciar bien, se trataba de un doberman color café oscuro, al menos le sacaba una cabeza de altura a Bolt y se notaba que era de mayor edad.

**Bolt - **Tan solo me has sorprendido, no pensé que hubiera alguien aquí -

**¿? - **Si bueno, me gusta mirar la luna - (miró a lo alto, después bajó la cabeza mirando a Bolt) - Mi nombre es Blaine, ¿Cómo te llamas? -

**Bolt - **Mi nombre es Bolt, mucho gusto - **Pero… ¿De dónde demonios ha salido este sujeto?, mejor tener cuidado con él, además, ¿Por qué estoy siendo tan cortés? -**

**Blaine - **Mmm… tu nombre me suena… - (lo mira fijamente, tanto que le hace sentir nervioso) - ¡Pero claro!, tu eres el perro que salía en ese programa en la televisión -

**Bolt - **¿Me conoces? - (sabía que muchos le conocían por el programa, pero generalmente eran los humanos y algunos animales como Rhino que gustaban de ver "la caja tonta", pero este sujeto no parecía de los que les agradase ver programas…) -

**Blaine - **Por supuesto, de hecho son pocos los que no saben quien eres, pero en mi caso no te conozco por tu show, sino por otra razón -

Ahora sí, Bolt estaba totalmente perdido, este perro salía de la nada y le soltaba que muchos le conocían, pero, si él no le conocía por el show, entonces ¿Cómo?

**Blaine - **Jajaja, tranquilo, la respuesta es simple, te conozco por que fuiste el perro que cruzó el país entero y antes que me preguntes que como se eso, te lo diré de la siguiente forma, las palomas -

**Bolt - **¿Las palomas? ¿Qué tienen que ver en eso? - (de la mente de Bolt se fueron los pensamientos de desconfianza, ahora tenia curiosidad de lo que le hablaba el doberman, pero, quizá, la verdadera razón que le impedía terminar la conversación e irse de ahí, era que, por primera vez en su vida, platicaba con otro perro) -

**Blaine** - Bueno, pongámonos cómodos, hay mucho de que hablar y la noche aún es joven - (Dicho esto se echo y Bolt le imitó echándose frente a él) - Bueno te dije lo de las palomas por que es cierto, durante tu viaje muchas palomas te vieron e incluso hablaste con algunas -

**Bolt** - (Ahora que lo mencionaba, recordó las veces que pedían orientación a las palomas en las ciudades, muchas de ellas le conocían) - Creo que ya te entiendo -

**Blaine - **Pues así son las cosas, esas aves no son las mas discretas que digamos, así que de aquí para allá se difundió la noticia sobre un perro que estaba viajando por todo el país para regresar a su casa - (mientras contaba todo hacia movimientos con sus patas simulando cada situación) - en serio, eso era como sacado de una película -

**Bolt - **Bueno…fue difícil en verdad, al principio yo creía que en verdad tenía poderes, pero después me di cuenta que no era así, fue muy confuso, no sabía entonces ¿Qué o Quién era yo? Pero gracias a mis amigos pude entender muchas cosas… -

**Blaine - **Ah si, el hámster y la gata - (cuando Bolt lo miró sorprendido puso su pata frente a el) - las palomas - (como vio que había entendido siguió hablando) - si te soy sincero esa es la parte mas confusa de la historia, ¿Cómo terminaste de compañero de una gata y un hámster?

Bolt le contó brevemente las formas en las que conoció tanto a Mittens como a Rhino y como terminaron siendo compañeros de viaje.

**Blaine - **Jajaja… entonces… ¿Ibas a tirarla de un puente? - (estaba en el suelo riendo inconteniblemente) -

**Bolt - **(Algo sonrojado) - bueno… estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber donde estaba Penny… -

**Blaine - **Vale, ya… disculpa, pero es que solo imaginarlo… - (reprime el impulso de tirarse a reír de nuevo) - bueno es difícil contenerse - (después de decir esto se queda serio) - Entonces… ¿Dices que esa gata es tu amiga? -

**Bolt - **(No comprendió el cambio de humor de su compañero, pero sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta) - Lo es, es mi mejor amiga -

**Blaine - **¿Entiendes lo que estas diciendo? La mejor amiga de un perro es un gato, como bien sabes, somos dos especies opuestas, vivimos en constante conflicto y tú vienes y me dices que tu mejor amiga es un gato -

**Bolt - **¿A que te refieres? - (ciertamente no entendía nada, ¿Qué importaba si su amiga era un gato?) - No entiendo que tenga que ver nuestra especie - **bueno antes los odiaba pero por que creía que tenían que ver con el del ojo verde… ahora se que no es cierto, no veo la razón para que esté tan serio por que Mittens sea mi amiga** -

**Blaine - **(lo miró sorprendido, ¿En verdad no sabía?) - Bueno… parece que tendré que explicarte lo mejor y más brevemente posible… -

Blaine le habló sobre las diferencias que tenían los perros y los gatos, remontándose a tiempos pasados la enemistad entre ambas razas, así también le dijo lo raro que era, el que un perro y un gato se hicieran amigos.

**Bolt - **(Estaba asombrado, no se había imaginado que había tanto detrás de ambas especies) - No tenía idea… - **Aunque… ahora recuerdo que Mittens me comento algo sobre que los gatos odiaban a los perros… - **(apenas pensar eso un gran miedo y desesperación le llenaron) - **Nos… nos odian… entonces… ella… - **(no pudo pensar en nada más, la sola idea de pensar que quizá detrás de la sonrisa de Mittens, ella le guardara odio por ser un perro) - **¿Es posible que ella…? - **(simplemente no pudo terminar esa pregunta y prefirió dejar de pensar en ello por el momento, así que se concentro en su compañero mientras sentía como si tuviese una espina clavada en el pecho) -

**Blaine - **Pues así es, no podemos llevarnos bien, ahora con lo que acabas de escuchar, te repetiré la pregunta, ¿Esa gata es tu amiga? -

Bolt estaba hecho un lío, le habían revelado la verdad detrás de la relación entre perros y gatos, no podía creer que tan mal se llevaban, aunque, cuando pensó en ello, recordó aquel gato con el que hacia el programa y como él, aprovechándose de su ignorancia lo molestaba día tras día, pensando en ello sintió su sangre hervir y la ira le llenó, sin embargo pensó en su amiga, ella le había ayudado y aconsejado, en realidad, no sabia que creer, que pensar, esta vez, no había respuesta alguna, tan sólo un vacío y un silencio…

**Bolt** - (Miró fijamente al doberman) - Pues… -

**Blaine - **Bueno - (lo interrumpió, pues se notaba que Bolt estaba hecho un lío) - dejare que me respondas en otra ocasión, de momento hablemos de cosas menos… problemáticas - **además recién te he hablado sobre nuestros problemas con los gatos, no es bueno presionarte, seguro que ya tienes muchas cosas en mente… - **y dime, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que ya no eres una estrella?

**Bolt **- (Esta pregunta le hizo distraerse casi por completo, pues se trataba sobre su vida pasada) - Bueno, la verdad no sabría decirte, para mi todo era real así que solo estaba preocupado por Penny - (ciertamente su mundo había sido siempre proteger a Penny de los malvados y después terminar en el remolque)

**Blaine - **Entiendo, tuviste una vida dura ¿Eh? - (intentaba imaginarse como se podría vivir pensando que siempre hay peligro, el no poder relajarse por un instante… francamente la sola idea era espantosa) - aún así debe haber algo que extrañes -

**Bolt - **(De pronto una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro) - sí, hay una cosa que extraño, y, son mis poderes, la verdad era genial el sentir que podía hacer todas esas cosas - (se le notaba emocionado mientras le hablaba sobre sus poderes) -

**Blaine - **Jajaja, tan solo con escucharte me he emocionado yo también, seria genial hacer todo eso - (se imaginaba mil formas sobre qué hacer si tuviese semejantes poderes) -

**Bolt - **Si, pero, no es la realidad… además… - (quizá su vida como superhéroe había terminado, pero su vida como un perro normal apenas empezaba) -

**Blaine - **¿Además?

**Bolt - **Además la vida que tengo ahora, no la cambiaria ni por todo el poder del mundo -

**Blaine - **Esas son sabias palabras y demuestran que has madurado, me alegro por ti chico -

**Bolt - **Y ¿Qué me cuentas de ti? Hasta ahora hemos hablado sólo de mí -

**Blaine - **Jajaja, tienes razón, por mi parte puedo presumir que he vivido muchas cosas, pero mi historia es muy larga y nuestro tiempo cada vez es menor, así que te contare lo básico sobre mi, yo soy un Errante -

**Bolt - **Un ¿Errante?... y eso ¿Qué es? - **nunca había escuchado algo como eso** -

**Blaine - **Nosotros los errantes nos dedicamos a viajar por todos lados -

**Bolt - **Ah ya, entonces eres un viajero - **¿Por qué rayos no lo dijiste así desde un principio? -**

**Blaine - **Te equivocas Bolt, los viajeros son aquellos que viajan para conocer lugares y regresan a su hogar, como lo que tu hiciste, aunque quizá no a propósito jejeje - (hizo una leve pausa y después de suspirar habló) - los errantes viajamos, conocemos lugares… pero, no tenemos un lugar al cual llamar hogar, simplemente nos dedicamos a viajar durante toda nuestra vida, así somos -

**Bolt - **No, tenía idea - **debe de ser muy duro vivir de esa manera - **lo siento… - (agacha las orejas y baja la mirada) -

**Blaine - **xD vamos, no es nada del otro mundo, así vivimos y vivimos bien, no te apures, me agrada mi vida -

**Bolt - **Entiendo…

Se hizo un silencio algo largo, Bolt meditaba las cosas, cuando volteó a ver a su compañero, éste se encontraba mirando fijamente la luna, como si buscara algo en ella o quizá estuviese recordando otras cosas, en eso estaba cuando recordó la pregunta que le había hecho y no le había dejado responder, así que lo miro fijamente mientras se preparaba para hablar.

**Bolt - **Blaine - (el tono serio en el que habló hizo que el aludido bajara la mirada para así quedar frente a frente) - me hiciste una pregunta sobre Mittens hace rato - (aún no estaba preparado para responderle, seguía confuso, perros y gatos no se llevan y para terminar, sobre lo que dijo Mittens de odiar a los perros… no, no sabía que decir) -

**Blaine** - (De nuevo con un movimiento de su pata hizo que Bolt no hablara mas) - Ya me responderás en otra ocasión, esta amaneciendo y debo atender algunos asuntos, además aún debes pensar en las cosas, nunca te apresures… si deseas continuar nuestra charla nos veremos al anochecer, volveré a este mismo lugar - (lo miró fijamente, le sonrió y puso una pata sobre su hombro, como si fuese a abrasarlo) - Nos veremos cachorro -

**Bolt - **Nos vemos… - (se había sorprendido por la acción, e incluso llegó a sonrojarse) - **¿Pero que?... ¿Por qué hizo eso? - **(nadie aparte de Penny le había abrazado así que esto no se lo esperaba) - **bueno… mejor no pensar demasiado, esta noche si que ha sido extraña - **(mientras veía como el perro se iba meditó todo lo que escuchó y aprendió, tanto bueno como malo) - **si vuelvo esta noche… podré preguntarle más cosas, pero, sobretodo, podré volver a platicar él - **(se emocionó un poco, aprendería de otro perro, además así dejaría de molestar a Mittens, seguro que a ella le molestaba tratar esos temas, además que ahora no sabía como comportarse con ella…) -

Rápidamente fue hacia la casa y subió a la habitación, entró lo más sigilosamente posible y se acostó, se sentía cansado pues no había dormido mucho y estar en su cama le resultaba maravilloso, debía dormir mientras pudiera, sus preocupaciones serían para después, ahora, el sueño mandaba.

**Blaine - **(Se había detenido a escasos metros y volteo para ver a Bolt entrar en la casa) - Je… esto será interesante, ¿No lo crees así... pequeño? - (sonriendo dio media vuelta y se marchó) -

* * *

¿Capitulo extraño? si algo... ahora que ¿En que piensa Blaine?, Bolt ahora no sabe que hacer con Mittens.... Para los que deseen mi muerte no se preocupen, muchos de mis amigos estan pensando arrojarme a un pozo muy pronto xD (ademas podeis acribillarme en los reviews), bueno de momento me retiro, os deseo siempre lo mejor xD.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui de regreso xD, Espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad en compañia de sus seres queridos y les deseo un próspero año nuevo.

Bueno algo tarde pero llegó, ¿Excusas? No tiene caso xD.

* * *

A Bolt poco le duró el gusto de dormir, ya que, minutos después de haberse acostado, sonó el despertador, indicando así, el inicio de un nuevo día.

**Penny - **Buenos días chicos - (dijo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba para despertar completamente) - ¿Listos para este día? -

**Rhino - **Buenos días… - (apenas saludó se dejo caer de nuevo, lo que provocó que su bola girara y fuera a chocar con el armario, lo cual terminó por despertarlo de golpe) - ¡Ah! Siempre estoy listo… nada se le escapa al gran Rhino -

**Mittens - **(Se estiraba mientras veía al hámster) - tío… cálmate - (volteó para ver a Bolt y vio que estaba aún dormido) - ¡Oye, despierta! ¿No planearas quedarte de flojo este día o si?

**Bolt - **(Con mucho esfuerzo se despertó) - ¿Qué pasa? - (difícilmente podía mantener los ojos abiertos)

**Mittens - **Bromeas…- (miró extrañada a su amigo, generalmente era el primero en despertar y nunca estaba quieto) - ya es de día, ¿Acaso te la pasaste despierto toda la noche? -

**Bolt - **(al escuchar eso recuerda lo pasado en la noche y se levanta de inmediato) - ¡Claro que no! Seguro que estaba más cansado de lo normal jejeje… - **no creo que deba hablarle sobre lo que pasó… además, seguro no le importa - **(por alguna razón no le importaba el haber pensado así además, cierto hámster estaba hablándole) -

**Rhino - **Bolt, ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¡Seguro algo fanbuloso! - (difícilmente se podría encontrar a Rhino sin ánimo, era lo que más le sobraba) -

**Bolt - **(Solo verlo así le dio ánimo suficiente) - claro Rhino, nos la pasaremos genial - **ya tendré tiempo después para pensar las cosas - **bueno vamos a desayunar si queremos tener energía hoy -

**Rhino - **¡Al ataque!!! - (sin más salió corriendo hacia la cocina) -

**Mittens - **Bueno, parece que por fin has despertado - (le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su amigo) - Buenos días Bolt -

**Bolt - **Buenos días Mittens - (se quedó mirándola, no le hubiese importado estar así por mucho tiempo, pero algo le hizo reaccionar) - mejor nos apresuramos o Rhino se comerá todo - (y salió lo mas rápido posible sin esperar a que la gata hablara) -

A Mittens le pareció muy extraño el comportamiento del perro, seguro que no había pasado bien la noche y por ello estaba así. Cuando llegó a la cocina, tal como siempre pasaba, Rhino había acabado con todo, Bolt seguía comiendo, así que comenzó a desayunar. Entre tanto Penny y su mamá estaban platicando lo que harían ese día.

**M.P - **Hoy he pensado en hacer las cosas distintas -

**Penny - **¿Y de que se trata? -

**M.P - **Generalmente sales al campo cercano para jugar con ellos - (dijo mirando a las mascotas) - pero hoy decidí que haremos un día de campo en el lago que esta cerca de aquí -

**Penny - **(El rostro de la chica se iluminó al escuchar eso) - ¡Que bien!! Había querido ir allí con Bolt desde hace tiempo -

**M.P - **Me alegra saber que te gusta la idea, las cosas están casi listas, solo faltan algunos detalles, si me ayudas acabaremos pronto -

La chica no escuchó más para terminar y levantarse para ayudar a su madre a terminar con los preparativos, mientras más rápido salieran, más tiempo estarían en el lago.

**Penny - **Bueno chicos - (dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos) -

**Mittens - **(Se aclaró la garganta) - Y chica si no te molesta -

**Penny - **(Dándose cuenta de la expresión de la gata) - Y chica… saldremos en un rato, así que no vayan lejos, ya los llamaré -

Después de escuchar eso los tres salieron cada quien por su lado, Rhino decidió quedarse en el sillón con la televisión, Mittens se dirigió al cuarto y Bolt apreciando el tener tiempo se fue rápido al granero para dormir un poco más.

**Bolt - **(Ya se había acomodado en su rincón) - **creo que fui algo brusco con Mittens, pero, es que no se como comportarme con ella - **(aunque no quería pensar en ello, le era muy difícil sacarlo de su mente) - **lo mejor… será hablarlo… con… - **(al final el sueño venció) -

**Mittens - Me pregunto si Bolt estará bien - **(estaba acostada en su colchón meditando lo que recién había pasado) - **dijo que quizá estaba mas cansado de lo normal… pero no me lo creo del todo - **(volteó a ver la cama de Bolt y se dirigió hacia ella) - **que cálido esta… - **(se sentía tan bien, que no deseaba irse de allí y finalmente se quedó dormida) -

Por fin todo estaba listo, la mamá de Penny había terminado de subir las cosas, solo faltaban las mascotas y por fin saldrían con destino al lago.

**Penny - **Bueno, todo listo ahora voy a llamarlos - (y fue a buscar a cada una de sus queridas mascotas) -

Su búsqueda no era difícil, sabía que Rhino estaría frente al televisor así que lo dejó para el final, Mittens seguro estaba en la habitación, siempre le gustaba tomar una siesta después del desayuno y efectivamente ahí estaba, pero no estaba en su cama, sino en la de Bolt.

**Penny - **Despierta linda, es hora de irnos - (vio como la gata se movía despertándose lentamente) - por cierto… ¿Qué haces en la cama de Bolt? -

**Mittens - **(Apenas escuchó esto se levanto de inmediato para ver que, ciertamente, se había dormido en la cama de Bolt) - Pero ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo fue?... - (un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro) -

**Penny - **(Viendo la actitud de la gata) - Tranquila, mira, ya es hora de irnos, vamos -

La gata no esperó nada más y ser marchó lo mas rápido posible, llegó hasta la puerta y se sentó junto a Rhino.

**Rhino - **¿Qué te pasa gata? - (con la vista trataba de encontrar a su amigo, pero notaba que Mittens estaba algo rara) - ¿Tienes algo? -

**Mittens - **(Controlándose poco a poco) - n…no, no me pasa nada…todo bien - **Tranquilízate Mittens, no tiene nada de malo que te durmieras en la cama de Bolt… en su… cama… - **(nuevamente sintió que se ruborizaba, pero agitó su cabeza) - **vamos, creo que simplemente me tomó de sorpresa, sí, eso fue - **(ya mas tranquila se dirigió con Rhino hacia el vehículo) -

Mientras tanto, Penny estaba pasando muchos problemas para encontrar a Bolt.

**Penny - **¡Bolt!, ¡¿Dónde estas?! - (tenía ya varios minutos llamándolo) -

**Bolt - **(Despertó sobresaltado, pero no por la llamada de Penny, se le veía agitado y estaba sudando) - **¿Qué… qué fue lo de hace rato?... - **(sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente) -

**Penny - **¡Bolt! ¡Ya nos vamos, ven ahora! - (se preguntaba donde podría haberse metido su amigo) -

Las llamadas de Penny sacaron a Bolt de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a donde estaba, como ya estaban todos, iniciaron el viaje hacia el lago, durante el camino la chica y su madre platicaban sobre lo que harían al llegar, por otro lado, las mascotas tenían su propia platica, aunque uno de ellos no ponía demasiada atención.

**Rhino - **¡Seguro este viaje será el mejor de todos!!! -

**Mittens - **(Sonreía al ver tan entusiasmado al hámster) - no lo se, si me preguntas, el mejor viaje de todos siempre será el que hicimos a través del país, ¿No estas de acuerdo conmigo Bolt? - (volteó a ver al susodicho y notó que estaba distraído) - ¿Me has escuchado? -

**Bolt - **(notando que le hablan) - ah si… tienes razón… - (ni siquiera volteó a verla) -

**Mittens - **(estaba por preguntarle que le pasaba cuando éste saco la cabeza por la ventanilla ignorándola completamente, así que se quedo callada) -

**Rhino - **Seguro que esta planeando lo que haremos allá - (dijo esto para tranquilizar a Mittens, aunque él también estaba preocupado por lo que le pasaba a su amigo) - **¿Qué tendrá?, se le ve muy pensativo… acaso…- **(imaginando el por que del comportamiento de Bolt se limito a sonreír enormemente) - ** ¡¿Será posible?! -**

**Mittens - **(Notando la expresión de Rhino) - ¿Qué pasa? Aún no llegamos como para que te emociones de más -

**Rhino - **Ja ja ja, que graciosa… lo que pasa… - (se acerca a Mittens y le susurra) - es que creo que sé por que Bolt está así - (viendo que la gata tenía toda su atención en el continua) - seguro que esta pensando en como encontrarse una pareja jajaja, pero no tiene de que preocuparse… ya que yo… y…… -

Mittens ya no escuchaba al hámster, ¿Era posible que eso es lo que tenía así a Bolt? Si era así, ¿Por que no se lo dijo a ella?, se supone que le confiaba todo, el poco ánimo que de por si le quedaba se había esfumado, así era hasta que recordó otra posible razón.

**Mittens - ¡Cierto!, le había prometido explicarle sobre las parejas, pero que olvidadiza fui, seguro que por eso está de gruñón jejeje, bueno ya le explicaré cuando lleguemos - **(ahora más tranquila se dedico a mirar el paisaje, a lo lejos divisó un brillo, el cual le hizo suponer que estaban por llegar) -

Mientras esto pasaba con nuestros amigos, en el centro de la ciudad pasaba algo más, se podía ver una sombra que estaba en la entrada de un callejón hablando con alguien más.

**¿?1 - **Entonces, ya sabes, mantenme informado de lo que hacen esos dos - (su voz era masculina y algo gruesa) -

**¿?2 - **No te preocupes - (dijo una voz femenina) - me encargaré de todo, además, no es difícil notar a un perro y una gata tan unidos -

**¿?1 - **¡Ja! Muy cierto, lo dejo en tus manos -

**¿?2 - **Vale… entonces paso a retirarme, no quiero perderme ni un solo detalle -

Se escuchó un leve aleteo y después el silencio reinó, entonces la sombra se levanto y se adentró más al callejón.

**¿?1 - **Ella y su mala costumbre, nunca da la oportunidad de despedirse - (se detuvo en una parte donde habían varios botes de basura y como si observara algo sonrió) - bueno, va siendo hora que salgas -

**¿?2 - **Vaya, vaya - (una voz con tono burlón se escuchó) - al menos aún conservas algo de tus viejos sentidos… o… ¿Solo fue suerte?... después de todo, ya estas algo viejo… Blaine -

**Blaine - **Jajaja, supuse que aún me seguías, lo has hecho desde que estuve ayer en la granja - (Blaine se había sentado de nuevo y no miraba a ninguna parte en particular) -

**¿?2 - **Así que me notaste, que gran logro - (la voz mezclaba su tono burlón con una gran dosis de sarcasmo, algo realmente molesto) - **no creí que este sujeto aún fuera tan hábil… al menos eso servirá de algo - **pero no estoy aquí para elogiarte, simplemente vine a preguntarte una cosa -

**Blaine - **¡Hmp!, si ese es el caso, entonces pregunta - (el tono de su voz era serio y al mismo tiempo tenía un tono de aburrimiento) - tengo mejores cosas que hacer y no quiero perder mi tiempo aquí -

**¿?2 - **¿Qué pretendes? - (dijo sin rodeos) - dime ¿Qué planeas?, por que no creas que no me di cuenta, estuviste hablando con ese perro -

**Blaine - **(no se inmutó) -** Ya me imaginaba que me espiarían, quizá no fue buena idea hablar con Bolt así tan directo… bueno lo hecho, hecho está - **no entiendo lo que quieres decir, según las órdenes, nada me impide el platicar con él -

**¿?2 - **Cierto, nada te lo impide, pero a mi no me engañas, tu planeas algo y cuando lo descubra te haré caer -

**Blaine - **No se de que hablas… y si me disculpas tengo otros asuntos, nos vemos - (y sin decir nada mas se retira del lugar) -

**¿?2 - **¡No creas que te dejare ir sin más, como te metas en nuestro camino hacia ellos, lo pagarás…! - (finalmente solo se escucha un sonido entre los botes y después el callejón vuelve a su silencio habitual) -

**Blaine - **(Suelta un suspiro) - parece que las cosas se complicaran un poco…** - aunque eso no significa que sea malo…** - (finalmente salió hacia las calles, perdiéndose entre la gente)

* * *

Os recuerdo, podeis acabarme en los reviews xD , nos estamos viendo ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

De nuevo agradeciendo los reviews.

Sin más, que éste capítulo comience xD.

* * *

Por fin habían llegado al lago, el lugar era muy bello, la mitad del lago estaba rodeada por montañas, la otra mitad estaba rodeada por un extenso campo de hierba y varios árboles, por su parte el lago era de un bello azul marino en el centro mientras las orillas eran de un azul cielo, un lugar magnifico en verdad.

**Penny - **(Se había bajado ya del auto y se estiraba) - Que bello lugar, deberíamos haber venido desde hace tiempo -

**M.P - **Lo sé, pero el tiempo no me daba para planear bien las cosas - (la señora se dedicaba a empezar a bajar las cosas) -

**Penny - **Ah, no te preocupes, después de todo, ya estamos aquí y no será la última vez - (se voltea mientras muestra una gran sonrisa) -

**Bolt, Mittens, Rhino - **(Habían bajado del auto y al ver el paisaje que tenían frente solo atinaron a decir una sola cosa) - ¡Wow! -

Sin perdida de tiempo se lanzaron a correr un poco para disfrutar del aire fresco y ver el paisaje, en eso, escucharon como la niña los llamaba así que fueron hacia ella.

**Penny - **Bueno, por lo que veo les ha gustado el lugar, solo queda una cosa más por hacer - (les sonrió y se acerco como si les fuese a decir un secreto) - ¡A Divertirnos!!! - (apenas decirlo salió corriendo seguida de sus amigos) -

Así transcurrió la mañana, entre juegos, persecuciones y una que otra broma, la diversión que tenían sumada con el paisaje en el que estaban, les habían hecho olvidar de momento cualquier preocupación que pudiesen tener, un par de horas después del medio día, sus estómagos reclamaban alimento.

**M.P - **¡Hora de comer! - (ya tenía todo listo para la comida, pues ya iba siendo hora de que comieran) -

Los cuatro se dirigieron rápidamente a donde estaba la señora, se les notaba el cansancio y el hambre, pero sin duda alguna, estaban felices. Comenzaron a comer tan pronto como pudieron y cuanto pudieron, finalmente terminaron.

**Penny - **Gracias mamá, la comida estuvo deliciosa -

**M.P - **De nada, ahora sería buena idea que descansen un rato, así no les cae mal la comida -

**Penny - ** Tienes razón - (luego dirigiéndose a sus mascotas) - ya escucharon, el resto de la tarde es para descansar y pasear - (dicho esto, fue a ayudar a su madre a guardar unas cosas para después sentarse bajo un árbol)

Bolt veía como Rhino y Mittens estaban ya descansando y a su parecer ya se habían dormido, cosa que sin dudar quería hacer, pero su deseo de caminar a la orilla del lago era mayor y hacia allá fue.

**Bolt - **Este lugar es muy tranquilo - (cerró los ojos mientras una brisa acariciaba su rostro) - podría estar aquí todo el día - (caminaba por la orilla mientras veía hacia el centro del lago, estaba tan concentrado viendo el lago que tropezó con una rama, terminando con la cara llena de barro) -

**¿? - **Jajaja, pero mira que eres distraído jajaja - (esa voz la conocía y sabía que pertenecía a cierta gata) -

**Bolt - **Vale ya - (dijo molesto mientras se pasaba una pata por los ojos) - estos accidentes le pasan a cualquiera - (sin embargo la gata no paraba de reír, mientras escuchaba su risa, se sintió molesto en verdad, pero solo se dio media vuelta y se acercó al agua para lavarse) -

**Mittens - **(Viendo la reacción del perro se calló) - vamos… no te enojes, es solo que te veías gracioso - (lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa) -

**Bolt - **No te preocupes, seguro que es genial reírse de mi - (su tono era frío, le había hecho enojar el oír como su amiga se burlaba de él, igual como hiciera aquel gato al que tanto rencor le guardaba) - bien seguiré con mi camino -

**Mittens - **Tranqui, que haya paz - (el tono de su amigo le había sorprendido y también le había hecho sentir mal) - ¿P…puedo caminar contigo? -

**Bolt - **Haz lo que quieras - (su voz ya era normal, pero al hablarle no había siquiera volteado a verla) -

**Mittens - **(Miraba insistentemente a su amigo, algo le pasaba, algo le molestaba) - **¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Por favor… dime algo… - **(ésta situación le desesperaba, hace unos días eran tan cercanos, pero ahora, sentía que había un abismo que los separaba a pesar de estar uno al lado del otro) -

**Bolt - **Mittens… - (después de un rato rompió el silencio, se detuvo, miró fija y seriamente a la gata) - hay algo que quiero preguntarte -

**Mittens - **(Se había detenido, mientras veía esos ojos, los mismos ojos marrones que a veces, sin que supiera como le hacían sentir que se perdía en ellos, al darse cuenta desvió la mirada hacia abajo apenada) - claro… ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? -

**Bolt - **(No desvió su mirada) - dime… ¿Qué soy yo para ti?... - (No podía soportar más tiempo sin conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta) -

La pregunta la había dejado helada, de todo lo que había supuesto que podría decirle, eso era lo último que hubiese pasado por su mente, no sabía que hacer, se decía a si misma que hiciese o dijese algo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y para peor de los males, él seguía allí observándola.

**Bolt - **(Sin dejar de verla, su rostro era serio y su mirada reflejaba una mezcla de varios sentimientos) - Respóndeme, ¿Qué soy para ti? -

**Mittens - **(Su mente era todo un mundo) - **¿A que viene esto? Jamás me había preguntado algo así - **(levantó su mirada quedando ahora ambos frente a frente) - Bolt… esto es muy repentino… y… ¿A que viene esa pregunta? -

**Bolt - Necesito saber lo que sientes, quiero saberlo… - **Solo quiero saber lo que sientes por mi -

**Mittens - **(Escuchar esas palabras fue demasiado, sentía como extrañamente su corazón latía mas rápido, sus mejillas le ardían y su mente era un caos) - **¿Lo que siento por él? ¿De que habla? ¿Qué quiere decir? No… no entiendo… - **(la pobre estaba completamente confusa, no sabía lo que quería decirle su amigo) -

**Bolt - **(Notó que ella no se movía y parecía que se estuviese sintiendo mal) - ¿Estás bien?... ¿Mittens? -

**Mittens - **(Solo pudo asentir levemente para decirle que estaba bien, poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, recordó los momentos vividos con su amigo desde que se conocieron hasta el presente, finalmente se tranquilizó) - Estoy bien… no te preocupes -

**Bolt - ** (En su mirada se notaba alivio) - Me alegro que estés bien, si te sientes mal será mejor que vayas a descansar, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión - (su duda era grande, pero la preocupación por ella era mayor) -

**Mittens - **(Aquello la reanimó, él se preocupaba por ella, sin duda era un gran amigo… así es, eso era) - No, te responderé, para mi, eres no solo un gran amigo, eres mi mejor amigo -

**Bolt - **(Al oírla decir aquello, se sintió feliz) - Gracias… - (se sentía como un tonto, había dudado de su amistad, iba a decirle algo ya que se iba para descansar un poco, pero ella volteó a verlo y siguió hablando) -

**Mittens - **Además, fuiste tú quien me sacó de las calles, me salvaste de aquel refugio y me diste un hogar, te debo mucho en verdad - (después de eso se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás para descansar un poco) -

Bolt con nuevos ánimos siguió con su paseo, el cansancio se había ido y ahora el lago le parecía aún más bello.

**Mittens - **(Despertaba después de una hora de sueño, se estiró con cuidado de no molestar a Rhino y sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo ahí) - **así como está no pareciera lo molestoso que es jejeje - **(vio a Penny y a su mamá platicando, ahora su mirada buscó a alguien, pero no lo encontró) - **¿Será posible que Bolt siga en el lago? -**

Se dirigió al lago para buscar a su amigo, su búsqueda no fue larga, pronto lo vio sentado en una gran roca que sobresalía del agua, con cuidado saltó hasta la roca y se sentó a su lado.

**Mittens - **¿Qué haciendo? - (ladeó su cabeza para ver su rostro y de nuevo se topó con esos ojos, los cuales ahora reflejaban el azul del lago) - que bello… -

**Bolt - **Tienes razón, este lugar es muy bello - (volteó a ver a la gata, aunque ella no veía al lago sino a él) - pensé que dormirías un poco más -

**Mittens - **(Avergonzada por lo que dijo había dirigido su mirada al lago) - ¿Quién puede dormir con los ronquidos de ese hámster? - **¿Qué hice? Lo dije en voz alta… por fortuna no se dio cuenta… - **

**Bolt - **Jajaja, bueno cuando Rhino ronca no hay como poder dormir o detenerlo - (él también había llegado a sufrir esa situación) - así que ¿Por eso has venido? - (se reía por la forma en la que la habían despertado) -

**Mittens - **En parte si y en parte no, vine aquí por otra razón -

**Bolt - **Y… ¿De que se trata? - (la miraba con curiosidad) -

**Mittens - **Bueno… si recuerdas, te prometí algo el otro día -

**Bolt - **¿Cómo? - (hizo algo de memoria y recordó la promesa que le había hecho hacer a Mittens) - cierto, esa promesa -

**Mittens - **Quiero que me disculpes por haberlo olvidado, pero aquí estoy lista ya para cumplir y explicarte las cosas - (aunque seguía sin tener ánimo alguno para hablar de esos temas con él, se lo debía) -

**Bolt - **(Estaba emocionado, por fin se enteraría de que tanto era eso de las parejas y los novios, pero entonces, recordó lo platicado con Blaine) - No es fácil hablar sobre ello ¿Verdad? - (hizo la pregunta rogando equivocarse) -

**Mittens - **(Le sonrió nerviosamente) - Vaya que no -

**Bolt - **Cierto jejeje - (reía, pero no se había equivocado, a su amiga le era muy complicado y quizá molesto hablar sobre esos temas con él) -

**Mittens - **Bueno, empecemos - (estaba por empezar a hablar cuando Bolt le puso una pata enfrente para que no dijera nada) -

**Bolt - **Mittens, no te preocupes, ya no hay necesidad que me digas nada - (estimaba a su amiga lo suficiente como para hacerla hacer cosas que le incomodaran) - ya aprendí sobre eso - (mentir le sentaba mal, pero si era necesario, lo haría) -

**Mittens - **(Lo miraba extrañada) - ¿Y… cuando fue eso? - **seguro miente, no hay forma que lo sepa, no ha pasado ni un día desde que quería preguntarme - **

**Bolt - **(Ahora estaba en un apuro, había mentido, pero no sabía que responder, para su fortuna una respuesta llego como del cielo) - Fue anoche, bajé un momento por que no tenía sueño y prendí el televisor, fue curioso, hablaban justo sobre eso - (se sorprendió y alegró, no sabia de donde había sacado tal mentira, pero sonaba convincente o al menos eso esperaba él) -

**Mittens - **Mmm… - (parecía no haberle creído del todo) - entonces, ¿Es por eso que te desvelaste? -

**Bolt - ¡Se lo creyó! - **sí, por eso fue - (sonreía haciendo grandes esfuerzos por que su nerviosismo no se notara) - me quedé despierto por eso -

No pudieron seguir hablando por que Penny los llamaba pues la tarde estaba por darle paso a la noche y tenían que regresar a casa, el día había sido divertido, quizá algo extraño e incómodo en algún momento, pero por lo demás fue magnífico, sin embargo… para Bolt, este día aún no iba a terminar…

* * *

Y aqui quedó el capítulo, como dice ahí, para el pobre de Bolt las cosas no han terminado, jajaja me despido de momento, en los reviews podeís decirme de todo xD.


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos a todos, agradezco los reviews y los animos.

Los personajes de Bolt no me pertenecen, mis personajes, seguro los identifican jaja, bueno sin nada más, aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

Bolt estaba feliz por la respuesta de Mittens, sin embargo sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien, algo le incomodaba y al mismo tiempo algo faltaba, por parte de Mittens las cosas no eran diferentes, Bolt era su preciado amigo, de ello no había ninguna duda, pero al momento de decirle qué era para ella, había sentido un vacío, uno que le hacía sentir que le faltaba algo, pero no entendía lo que era.

Habían regresado a casa, mientras Penny y su mamá bajaban las cosas y las guardaban, los tres fueron a la habitación para platicar un poco.

**Rhino - **¡Este día fue increíble! - (corría en círculos en medio de Bolt y Mittens que estaban uno frente al otro) - tenemos que repetirlo -

**Bolt - **Tienes toda la razón, ese es un buen lugar para pasar el día -

**Mittens - **Cierto, es un lugar muy bello - (durante un segundo recordó cuando vio el reflejo del lago en los ojos de Bolt, avergonzándose un poco por esto decidió cambiar de tema) - bueno, ¿Hacemos algo? -

**Bolt - **(Bostezando fuertemente) - Lo siento, esta vez paso, me iré a dormir - (se despidió de sus amigos y fue a su cama para acostarse) -

**Rhino - **Seguro está muy cansado… - (se dirigía también a su cama cuando recordó algo y regresó con Mittens) - oye gata, quizá tú puedas ayudarme con algo -

**Mittens - **¿Ayudarte en qué? -

**Rhino - **(Le sonrió maliciosamente) - Con mi plan maestro - (no le dijo nada más, y salió rumbo a la sala) -

La duda estaba ya sembrada y tal como esperaba el hámster, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la gata estuviese tras él.

**Rhino - **(La vio y con tono de jefe malo de película dijo) - Sabía que vendrías, toma asiento - (le señalo el sofá) - ahora podremos hablar -

**Mittens - **Deja ya ese tonito y dime, ¿De que plan hablas? -

**Rhino - **Jajaja, antes, debo advertirte algo, si te cuento mi plan tendrás que ayudarme en todo lo que te pida, ¿De acuerdo? -

**Mittens - **¡Momento! No se si me convenga, así que no te responderé hasta que me digas de que se trata - (viniendo de Rhino todo era posible, así que lo mejor era asegurarse) -

**Rhino - **Tranquila gata, no es nada malo, es solo una idea que tengo para ayudar a Bolt, para que esté más tranquilo - (su mirada expresaba la sinceridad de sus palabras) -

**Mittens **- (Meditó un momento)** - **Vale, tú eres el que menos haría algo que perjudicara a ese perro - (ciertamente ella también deseaba ayudar a Bolt de algún modo y quizá éste hámster loco tenía la respuesta) - está bien, acepto ayudarte, ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué planeas? -

**Rhino - **¡Bien!... lo que pasa es que… - (así comenzó a explicarle en gran detalle su plan, en qué consistía, cuáles serían los pasos a seguir y demás) -

En muy poco tiempo Bolt ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo, el cansancio sumado al sueño que ya tenía, le habían hecho dormirse casi de inmediato, de pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar que reconocía, estaba soñando y era consciente de ello.

**Bolt - **Vaya, es el lago en el que estuvimos - (miró los alrededores, todo era igual con la excepción de que estaba solo, no había nadie mas allí) - interesante que sueñe con este lugar… - (caminó por la orilla del lago y sin darse cuenta se tropezó igual como le había pasado antes) - genial… y hasta me pasa lo mismo… -

**¿? - Jajaja, vaya idiota **- (esa risa la conocía) -

**Bolt - **Vale ya Mittens, ¿Hasta en mis sueños te reirás por eso? - (dirigió su mirada hacia ella, pero no le contestó) -

**Mittens - **(Estaba parada frente a él, le sonrió de la misma forma que lo hizo ese día) - **Éste en verdad es un inútil - **

**Bolt - **¡Oye! No tienes por que ser tan ofensiva - (ese comentario le había dolido) -

**Mittens - **(Seguía con su sonrisa de siempre) - **Vaya tonto, da pena ajena, pero al menos me sirve de diversión - **

**Bolt - **(Estaba por reclamarle sobre lo que le había dicho cuando se dio cuenta de que no movía los labios) - **¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí? -**

**Mittens - **Vamos… no te enojes, es solo que te veías gracioso - **gracioso y estúpido si me preguntan - **(esta vez sus labios se movieron pero cuando dijo lo otro no se movieron) -

**Bolt - **(Movía su cabeza confundido, no sabia que pasaba) - No…no entiendo - (se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, como si así desapareciera todo) -

**¿? - **Vamos… - (se escuchó una fría voz) - no irás a permitir que se burle así de ti, ahora ve… hazle entender… -

Apenas escuchar esa voz, Bolt sintió un escalofrío, una desesperación enorme le invadió.

**¿? - **¿Por qué dudas? ¿Vas a dejar que se burle así de ti? -

**Bolt - **¡Cállate! Ella nunca ha dicho nada así - (desesperado buscaba el origen de la voz) -

**¿? - **Oh… no es lo que haya dicho… sino lo que pensaba, lo que has estado escuchando, son sus pensamientos -

**Bolt - **¡Mientes! - (en verdad… ¿Esos eran los pensamientos de su amiga?) - no es verdad… -

**¿? - **¿Lo dices por que estas seguro o simplemente no quieres ver la verdad? -

**Bolt - **Estoy seguro, ella jamás pensaría cosas así, es mí amiga -

**¿? - **No quería hacer esto, pero bueno, te mostraré la verdad que te niegas a ver - (se escuchó una leve risa) - para que… conozcas a tu "amiga" -

Hubo un destello que le obligó a cerrar los ojos, cuando pudo abrirlos estaba en el momento en el que le había preguntado a Mittens sobre lo que sentía por él.

**Mittens - **(Se encontraban frente a frente) - No, te responderé - **después de todo, no me dejas de otra… ah que problemático - **para mí, eres no solo un gran amigo **- ¡Ja! -** eres mi mejor amigo - **claro, como si eso fuese posible, mi mejor amigo un perro pulgoso - **

**Bolt - **No… - (su voz se escuchaba como una súplica) - no puede ser cierto… - (las lágrimas caían una por una) -

**¿? - **Vaya que eres necio - (una sombra apareció tras él) - me tomo la molestia de mostrarte la verdad para que ya no vivas engañado y ni me lo agradeces… -

**Bolt - **¡¿Quién eres?! - (se volteó rápidamente, pero frente a él, no había mas que una sombra, su forma le era familiar, igual su voz, pero no le reconocía) - dime ¿Por qué haces esto? -

**¿? - **Por tu propio bien… abre ya esos ojos, a ella no le importas y antes que me cuestiones te lo mostrare, no por lo que piense sino por lo que ella misma dijo - (la sombra sonrió de una manera que le hizo tener miedo, era una sonrisa diabólica) -

Pudo ver como Mittens se retiraba pero pronto la vio darse vuelta.

**Mittens - **Además, fuiste tú quien me sacó de las calles, me salvaste de aquel refugio y me diste un hogar, te debo mucho en verdad - (después de decir esto, se quedo inmóvil frente a él) -

**¿? - **Que conste, lo que dijo no me lo puedes negar… ella está en deuda contigo, no importa que tan odioso le resulte a un gato estar con un perro, si le debe algo, no le queda de otra - (sonreía malévolamente al ver la confusión en el rostro de Bolt) - ahora dime… ¿Qué harás? -

**Bolt - **Yo… no se que pensar… - (estaba en el suelo, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y ya no podía contener sus lágrimas) - no se… -

La sombra sonreía de manera malévola parecía que todo lo que hacía le salía como deseaba.

**¿? - **Quizá no sepas que pensar o sentir… pero - (su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande) - sí sabes que hacer - (le tendió una pata) - ven conmigo, te daré respuestas y te diré lo que puedes hacer -

Bolt estaba completamente confuso, se sentía perdido pero sobretodo, solo, miró a la sombra y poco a poco acercó su pata a la de él…

**¿?2 - **¡No lo hagas! - (se escuchó apenas una vocecilla) -

**Bolt - **(No escuchó muy bien, pero pareció reaccionar alejando su pata de la sombra) - ¿Pero que? -

**¿? - **Maldición… ese estorbo… - (estaba furioso por la interrupción) - bueno, como sea, sé que vendrás a mi -

**Bolt - **(Le miró fijamente) - ¡Jamás! No importa cuantas veces lo intentes, nunca te escucharé -

**¿? - **No digas eso que hieres mis sentimientos - (su tono era burlón) - como muestra de buena voluntad te daré la respuesta a ¿Qué hacer? - (sin decir mas se lanzó contra la imagen de Mittens tirándola, luego volteó a ver a Bolt) - ¡Esto es lo que debes hacer! -

**Bolt - **¡Detente!!! - (fue lo que pudo gritar al ver como lanzaba una mordida directo al cuello de la gata…)

Despertó violentamente, su corazón latía agitadamente, le costaba respirar y estaba bañado en sudor… ése sueño… había sido perturbador en todo sentido, vio rápidamente en dirección a la cama de su amiga, ahí estaba, durmiendo tranquilamente, se sintió aliviado, pero, durante un momento se vio a sí mismo lanzarse contra ella, asustado salió de la habitación y de ahí, fuera de la casa.

**Bolt - **Ese sueño… fue como… - (levanto su mirada, como si ver al cielo quitara todos los pensamientos de su mente) - está por amanecer… - (de pronto recordó algo) - ¡El amanecer!... ¡Blaine! - (se dirigió rápidamente al granero, pero como temía no había nadie) - Seguro se ha ido ya… - (bajo sus orejas triste) - **me hubiera gustado hablar con él, tengo tanto que preguntarle… además que… - **(dio media vuelta para regresar a la casa) -

**¿? - **Si buscas a un perro café ya lo verás después -

**Bolt - **(Giró rápidamente la cabeza) - ¿Quién ha dicho eso? -

**¿? - **Aquí arriba - (en la rama de un árbol cercano estaba una paloma) - hola - (le saludo animadamente bajando para quedar enfrente) -

**Bolt - **Hola… esto, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste del perro? - **Espero haber escuchado bien -**

**¿? - **Dije que lo veras después, como no estabas aquí se marchó, pero me vio y me dijo que te dijera que en la mañana te vendría a ver -

**Bolt - **(Escuchar eso le alegró) - ¡Genial! - **siempre sí podré hablar con él - **gracias por el mensaje -

**¿? - **De nada Bolt, ahora debo retirarme, hay semillas por encontrar - (y sin darle tiempo para despedirse levanta el vuelo) -

**Bolt - **Se ha ido… no pude preguntarle ni su nombre, en fin - (levantó la mirada de nuevo) - falta algo de tiempo para verme con Blaine… iré a ver si puedo dormir un poco mas… - **solo espero no tener otro sueño de esos… - **(así pues, fue hacia la casa deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder dormir tranquilo) -

El despertador sonó al fin, indicando el inicio de ése día, para su fortuna había logrado dormir sin problemas.

**Penny - **Buenos días pequeños - (como cada mañana los saludaba sonriente) - espero hayan dormido bien -

**Rhino - **¡Perfectamente! -

**Mittens - **He tenido mejores noches… - (no estaba cansada pero no era precisamente la imagen del ánimo) -

**Bolt - **Al final no tan mal - (logró dormir bien, pero la imagen de aquel sueño no podría quitársela fácilmente) -

Mientras Penny se cambiaba, los tres se dieron los buenos días mientras se estiraban un poco.

**M.P - **¡A desayunar! - (era el llamado tradicional, la señora siempre era la primera en levantarse para tener el desayuno listo para todos) -

**Rhino - **¡A comer! - (y salió disparado directo a la cocina) -

**Mittens - **(Soltó un suspiro) - Nunca cambiará - (y se dirigió también a la cocina pero con más calma) -

**Bolt - **Temo que no jajaja - **ojala pudiese ser como él… - **(salió tras su amiga, pero mientras la veía, muchas imágenes se acumularon en su mente, con mucho esfuerzo las ignoró) - **necesito hablar con Blaine… pero, primero debo idear una excusa que decirles a Mittens y Rhino… - **

El desayuno transcurrió de forma normal y después de terminar salieron.

**Penny - **Bueno, como todos los domingos, mamá y yo vamos a salir, como siempre regresaremos hasta la noche, así que ustedes están a cargo - (sonreía al ver la expresión de guardián que tenían Bolt y Rhino) - nos veremos más tarde -

**Bolt - **Sigo sin entender por que tienen que irse todo el día - (ya se habían perdido de vista) -

**Mittens - **Cosas de humanos, además, no es mucha diferencia cuando se van a la escuela y el trabajo - (bostezó mientras se estiraba) - ¿Y, que hacemos? -

**Bolt - **Bueno… - **tengo que pensar en algo ¡Ya!, Blaine quizá ya llegó - **

**Rhino - **¡Lo siento Bolt! - (interrumpió de inmediato) - pero… la gata prometió ayudarme con… unos asuntos y probablemente nos lleve todo el día - (le sonreía, pero le hacía sentir mal el mentirle a su amigo) -

**Mittens - **¡¿Cómo?! - **¿vamos a comenzar tan pronto? - **pero Rhino, no podemos dejar a Bolt todo el día solo -

**Rhino - **Lo sé gata, pero como te dije antes, es urgente - (miró a Bolt con una expresión que claramente decía "no hay de otra") -

**Bolt - **Ah, no se preocupen - **pero que suerte, ahora no tengo que inventar nada - **igual tenía pensado descansar todo el día y enterrar uno que otro hueso -

**Rhino - **¡Perfecto! - (estaba ya mas animado al ver a su héroe de buen humor) - me adelantaré, ya sabes a donde ir y no me dejes esperando mucho tiempo - (dijo señalando seriamente a Mittens, después salió corriendo hacia la casa) -

**Mittens - **Y allá vamos de nuevo - (le sonrió levemente a Bolt) - ¿Seguro estarás bien estando solo todo el día? -

**Bolt - **Claro, no hay problema, ve con Rhino así también te aseguras que no le pase nada jajaja -

**Mittens - **Cierto… entonces me voy, nos vemos mas tarde… - (se dirigió hacia la casa, algo desanimada) - **me hubiese gustado pasar este día platicando contigo… - **

Una vez que vio a Mittens entrar a la casa esperó un poco más, al ver que todo estaba tranquilo, no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia en granero.

**Bolt - **Vamos… ¿Dónde estará? - (se estaba impacientando, pues había estado allí varios minutos y no había señales de que alguien fuera a llegar) -

**¿? - **¿Dónde estará quien? - (una voz familiar se escuchó tras él) -

**Bolt - **¡Blaine! - (corrió hacia él, le estrechó la pata e incluso lo abrazó) - Lo… lo siento - (dijo, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, retrocedió un poco ruborizado) - creo que… me emocioné de más -

**Blaine - **Ah, no te preocupes, entre buenos amigos es normal - (sonreía abiertamente) -

**Bolt - **(Se sintió aliviado) - Gracias - **es extraño, pero con él me siento tranquilo, como si pudiéramos hablar de cualquier cosa, como con Mittens - **

**Blaine - **Bien, y dime Bolt, ¿Cómo van las cosas? -

**Bolt - **Pues… - (se calló un momento, de pronto su mirada se puso totalmente seria y su voz se escuchaba preocupada) - Blaine… tengo que hablar contigo… -

**Blaine - **Claro, para eso he venido - (el tono y la actitud de Bolt le habían sorprendido) - pero vamos a otro lugar, acompáñame - (se levantó y comenzó a caminar seguido de inmediato por Bolt) -

* * *

Un capítulo algo (o totalmente) extraño, no pregunten donde está mi mente (yo la sigo buscando), bueno digan lo que quieran en los reviews bueno o malo se acepta ^^. De momento me despido.


	8. Chapter 8

Pues yo de regreso con este capítulo (muchas cosas han pasado, pero no pondré pretextos), no tengo nada más por decir, las notas son iguales a las de los anteriores capitulos, asi pues aquí esta el capítulo.

* * *

Caminaron aproximadamente por quince minutos, llegaron a una parte del campo donde había una pequeña loma cubierta completamente por arbustos, era un lugar tranquilo y Bolt se preguntaba por que seria un lugar tan solitario, la respuesta no tardo en encontrarla, todos los arbustos estaban llenos de espinas.

**Bolt - **Blaine… no iremos a entrar ahí… ¿O si? - (la temida respuesta llego al ver como le sonreía y con una pata le decía que lo siguiera) - me lo temía - (dijo dando un suspiro y lo siguió resignado) -

**Blaine - **Oh, no te preocupes, solo sígueme y no habrá problema - (caminaba prácticamente agachado y en zigzag, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro libre de arbustos) - lo ves, no estuvo nada mal -

**Bolt - **Sí claro… - (miraba algo molesto a su compañero, mientras se quitaba un par de espinas) - ¿Y para que venimos hasta aquí? -

**Blaine - **Pues justo para lo que pediste, para hablar, aquí estamos solos y nadie nos interrumpirá - **o nos espiará - **ahora bien - (se echó y cruzó sus patas delanteras) - hablemos -

**Bolt - **(Se echó imitando a Blaine quedando de frente) - Hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarte… pero antes, quisiera hablar contigo sobre… algo que he soñado - (tenía que sacarlo, contárselo a alguien) -

**Blaine - **Te escucho - (su mirada expresaba atención, pero lo que más expresaba, era comprensión) -

Bolt sentía que no se equivocaba en confiar en él, ciertamente le conocía poco, pero pareciera como si se conocieran de años, con esa confianza no dudo ni un segundo y comenzó a contar lo sucedido…

**Mittens:** - (Se encontraba dando vueltas en la sala) - ¿En que me he metido ahora? - (cuando entró a la casa le había dicho a Rhino que haría un par de cosas antes) - No puedo creer que ahora tenga que ayudar al hámster… ¡Con eso! - (entonces se puso a recordar cómo fue que terminó en tal situación) -

FLASHBACK

**Mittens **- (Meditó un momento)** - **Vale, tú eres el que menos haría algo que perjudicara a ese perro - (ciertamente ella también deseaba ayudar a Bolt de algún modo y quizá éste hámster loco tenía la respuesta) - está bien, acepto ayudarte, ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué planeas? -

**Rhino - **¡Bien!... lo que pasa es que tengo un plan perfecto para ayudar a Bolt -

**Mittens - **Eso ya lo has dicho, quiero saber en que consiste ese dichoso plan - **quizá he esperado mucho de él - **

**Rhino - **Vale, no seas desesperada - (volteo en todas direcciones y después le hizo seña con una pata para que lo siguiera) - aquí no es seguro - (sin decir más fue directo al sótano) -

**Mittens - **(Le había alcanzado al fin) - ¿Pero que piensas?, primero me dices que tienes un gran plan y ahora vienes aquí diciendo simplemente "aquí no es seguro" ¿Pero de que vas? - (estaba molesta por lo que creía era una broma más del hámster) -

**Rhino - **Es que temía que Bolt bajara en cualquier momento - (con esto vio como la gata se calmaba) - ahora te diré todo, pero antes debes recordar que… -

**Mittens - **Sí, sí, por escuchar tu "gran" plan debo comprometerme a ayudarte, lo sé - (viendo como la miraba con duda se le acerca peligrosamente) - ya te dije que te ayudaré, no pienso faltar a mi palabra -

**Rhino - **OK, confío en ti, el plan consiste en apoyar a Bolt en todo lo posible sin importar si debemos dejar de dormir o comer en el cumplimiento de nuestro deber - (hablaba como si fuese un general) -

**Mittens - **¿Y es todo?, no es nada nuevo, siempre hemos estado ahí para explicarle y ayudarle cuando lo necesita, eso no es ningún plan - **en verdad me engañó, creí que era otra cosa -** (se levanto y comenzó a caminar para irse) -

**Rhino - **Oh, pero esta vez no se trata de eso - (dijo sonriendo) - esta vez, se trata de encontrarle una pareja, pero no cualquiera, sino ¡La mejor! -

**Mittens - **(Esas palabras le habían hecho detenerse de golpe) - ¿Cómo has dicho?... tu plan… consiste en que, ¿Le ayudemos a encontrar pareja? - (no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar) -

**Rhino - **¡Correcto!, nosotros seremos quienes evaluemos a las candidatas, y solo la mejor de todas ellas tendrá nuestra aprobación -

**Mittens - **¿Candidatas? ¿Nuestra aprobación? - (ahora estaba mas confundida que antes) - ¿De que rayos estas hablando? -

**Rhino - **Calma… ya habrá tiempo de hablar mañana, se hace tarde y no quiero que nos descubran -

**Mittens - **(Viendo que no podría sacarle más información lo siguió hacia la habitación) - Vale… pero mañana me explicas todo -

**Rhino - **Claro, solo que - (guardó silencio un momento) - estaremos ocupados todo el día de mañana… tendremos que pensar algo para evitar que Bolt sospeche y para explicarle que no estaremos juntos en todo el día -

**Mittens - **¡Momento!... ¿Estaremos en esto todo el día?, pero… no podemos… - **quiero platicar con él… últimamente nos hemos distanciado -**

**Rhino - **A mi tampoco me agrada… pero debemos arreglar esto lo mas pronto posible - (su rostro expresaba algo de pena por el hecho de pasar un día sin su amigo) -

**Mittens - **Si tú lo dices… está bien, después de todo lo prometí, pero que algo como esto no se repita de nuevo -

**Rhino - **No lo permitiría - (habían llegado ya al cuarto y cada quien se fue a su cama) - hasta mañana… -

**Mittens - **Hasta mañana… - (antes de acostarse y dormir dirigió su vista hacia Bolt, el cual dormía profundamente, pero parecía que tuviera un mal sueño) - que descanses - (susurró y después se acomodó para dormir) -

FIN FLASHBACK

**Rhino - **Está bien, quería guardar la sorpresa, pero no me dejas de otra - (se sentó frente a ella y tomó aire) - oí como Penny le decía a su mamá que preguntaría con sus amigas si tenían alguna buena candidata para Bolt -

**Mittens - **(Estaba sorprendida de tal revelación y ella misma ató un par de cabos sueltos) - Entonces… ¡Las fotos eran para eso!... para presentarles a Bolt -

**Rhino - **Correcto, seguro son para eso, así que tenemos poco tiempo, debemos decidir lo que juzgaremos de las chicas - (ésta era de las pocas veces que estaba serio) - para elegir y ayudar a Bolt, así que necesito que des ideas -

La información que recién le habían dado a conocer le había impactado, Penny ya tenía todo el plan hecho para encontrarle pareja a Bolt, Rhino también se había preparado, todo parecía indicar que los únicos que no estaban preparados para esto eran ella y el mismo Bolt.

**Rhino - **Oye… - (tronaba los dedos para llamarla) - necesito que estés atenta, prometiste ayudar y necesito ideas para las cualidades a reunir -

**Mittens - **Ah si… bueno… no lo se - (su mente estaba algo revuelta y no sabía muy bien que decir) - alguien que sepa tenerle paciencia, que le enseñe lo que aún no sabe, que siempre lo apoye, que lo quiera por quien es, algo así ¿no? -

**Rhino - **Si bueno, algo así pero - (su rostro era de pura concentración) - te pedí cualidades para una novia… no pedí que te describieras -

**Mittens - **(Apenas escuchar eso se sonrojó considerablemente) - ¿De… que hablas? -

**Rhino - **Que mas bien te describiste a ti jajaja - (en eso su estomago rugió) - oh cielos… creo que ya es hora de comer, quizá por eso no te concentras - (se levantó y dirigió a las escaleras) - vamos a comer y después pensaremos las cosas - (y se fue a la cocina) -

Mittens estuvo aún meditando las cosas antes de ir a comer… ¿En verdad se había descrito? En el momento en que Rhino le hizo esa pregunta ella, aunque poco, pensó en los requisitos para la novia, sin darse cuenta que lo que dijo era justo lo que ella hacia por él, en pocas palabras, su novia debía ser como ella… apenas pensar esto su corazón se llenó de emoción.

**Mittens - **(Puso una pata sobre su pecho y suspiró) - No… esto no puede ser - **Vamos, no es que yo… me esté enamorando de él… - **(en ese momento la sacaron de sus pensamientos) -

**Rhino - **(Desde arriba de las escaleras) - ¡Vamos! Hay que comer y regresar pronto al trabajo - (después volvió a retirarse) -

**Mittens - **¡Ya voy! - (aún con el tema dándole vueltas se dirigió a la cocina con Rhino) - **Tengo que solucionar esto pronto… -**

Para este momento Bolt había terminado de contar su extraño sueño a Blaine, le dijo todo lo que había pasado, añadiendo el temor que llegó a sentir.

**Blaine - **Ya veo… - (su rostro estaba serio pero se relajó un poco) - bueno Bolt todos llegamos a tener malos sueños como ése, no es bueno que le des muchas vueltas - **y no es seguro que "eso" este pasando… -**

**Bolt -** No, no, no - (negaba insistentemente) - no es que solo sea el sueño… algo así me había pasado antes, cuando estaba durmiendo en el granero soñé algo similar, pero solo escuché esa voz… me decía algo muy parecido - (su rostro expresaba preocupación y temor) -

**Blaine - Me equivoqué… sí esta pasando - **Bueno… algo sé sobre eso, pero lamento decirte que debes enfrentarlo por tus medios, superarlo - (se sentía mal de no responderle directamente) -

**Bolt - **¡Si lo sabes dímelo! - (estaba desesperado) - ¡Necesito saber! -

**Blaine - Bueno… en parte es culpa mía - **No puedo decírtelo directamente, pero te daré una explicación - (tomó aire) - Digámoslo de la siguiente forma, en ti hay algo que desea despertar y llamar tu atención, tienes qué identificarlo primero, inténtalo esta noche, intenta revelar quien esta tras esa sombra, si lo haces, mañana que nos veamos te explicaré todo -

**Bolt - **Pero… - (en verdad que necesitaba saber lo que pasaba… pero la mirada de Blaine le dijo que no le diría nada más) - Al menos… dame una idea -

**Blaine - **De acuerdo - (pensó por un momento) - veamos… creo que la mejor forma de averiguar algo es preguntar directamente… por lo que me cuentas no le has preguntado quien es o que quiere… -

**Bolt - **(Ahora que lo mencionaba, debido a la impresión sufrida en cada sueño no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar nada) - Tienes razón, quizá si le pregunto pueda saber quien es… -

**Blaine - **Pero ten cuidado Bolt, esa cosa es peligrosa, creo lo has notado, además no creo que te de respuestas fácilmente, pero seguro tienes apoyo -

**Bolt - **¿Cómo?... no te entiendo, ¿Qué apoyo? -

**Blaine - **Me comentaste que en tu segundo sueño te pareció escuchar algo -

**Bolt - **Cierto… -(recordó como en el momento en que iba a darle la pata a aquella sombra le pareció escuchar otra voz) - incluso la sombra dijo algo así como "de nuevo ese estorbo"… -

**Blaine - **Pues ahí lo tienes, seguro esa otra voz te ayudará -

**Bolt - Espero tengas razón… - **(bajó la mirada mientras meditaba en su mente lo que Blaine le había dicho) -

**Blaine - **Bueno, me temo es hora de irnos - (Miraba hacia el cielo observándose el inicio del atardecer) - aún hay tiempo, pero también tengo un par de cosas por hacer -

Así pues se dispusieron a retirarse por el mismo camino entre los arbustos por el que entraron, Bolt iba sumergido en preocupaciones tan grandes para él que no sintió las espinas cuando se desviaba, mientras iban de camino a su casa observaba por detrás a Blaine.

**Bolt - Es extraño como pasaron las cosas con Blaine, lo conocí hace un par de noches y ahora lo aprecio tanto como a Rhino - **(por alguna razón había omitido a Mittens en ese comentario) -** se poco de él… mientras él sabe todo de mi, aunque en verdad… de mi no es que se pueda hablar mucho, apenas comienzo realmente a vivir -**

Estos eran algunos de sus pensamientos mientras avanzaba detrás de su compañero, sin embargo también en su corazón una enorme ansiedad le llenaba, esa noche iba a ser quizá la más larga de su vida, pero definitivamente obtendría esas respuestas.

Un gran grito de triunfo se escuchó en el sótano, no era otro más que Rhino y semejante grito solo podía significar éxito.

**Rhino - **¡Al fin! Logramos terminar, sabía que lo lograríamos - (una enorme sonrisa decoraba su rostro mientras sus ojos denotaban la intensa emoción) -

**Mittens - **Vale ya Rhino, tampoco es para que te pongas así - (Le sorprendía la energía del hámster a pesar que las últimas horas la habían pasado pensando y trabajando) -

**Rhino - **¿Qué no me ponga así? Jajaja al fin terminamos - (nuevamente comenzó a rodar en círculos frente a ella en actitud concentrada) - tenemos por fin lo que la chica necesita para ser la elegida -

**Mittens - **Sí, sí, sí… ya me lo sé de memoria - (levantó sus patas delanteras para contar) - tiene que ser amable, cariñosa, inteligente, paciente, amigable… - **casi, casi, lo que quiere éste loco es que le caiga encima un ángel a Bolt - **

**Rhino - **Y no olvides guapa, tiene que ser hermosa -

**Mittens - **¿Sabes? Lo que pides es demasiado, es prácticamente imposible encontrar a alguien así - (No estaba completamente segura de sus palabras, más bien deseaba tener razón) -

**Rhino - **Es posible… pero seguro encontraremos a alguien, después de todo si tu fueses una perrita reunirías todo jajaja - (estaba riendo, pero era de forma amable, no como burla, en eso comenzó a bostezar) - Vaya… tanto trabajo… me dio sueño… bueno gata me retiro a dormir - (no esperó más y comenzó a subir hacia la habitación) -

**Mittens - **(Hizo un ademán con la pata despidiéndose de él) - **Vaya que se emociona, al final terminamos… y al final hoy no he logrado hablar con Bolt - **(apenas pensarlo regresó a ella los pensamientos que tuvo antes de ir a comer, mismos que no pudo aclarar debido a Rhino) - **también iré a acostarme y aprovecharé para pensar las cosas -**

Se dirigió también hacia las escaleras para llegar a la habitación, pero al pasar por la puerta principal le pareció llegar a ver de reojo dos siluetas una de las cuales reconoció que era Bolt, pero al voltear a verlos sólo vio a Bolt dirigirse hacia la casa.

**Mittens - **(Inexplicablemente una pequeña angustia le comenzó a invadir) - **¿De quien sería la otra silueta?... - **(pensaba en ello cuando algo la dejó fría totalmente) - **¿Podría ser… que…? -** (notó como el perro se acercaba más así que rápidamente se fue a la habitación, se metió en su cama, mientras un dolor en su pecho y unas pocas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir) -

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó, ya saben, cualquier comentario (de cualquier tipo) son aceptados ^^. Así pues nos veremos en otra ocasion.

Oh si xD, Sello.- A.C.P.M.B.


	9. Chapter 9

Despues de una gran ausencia, motivos que omitiré, razones que sobran, aqui viene un nuevo capitulo, creo algo más largo que los otros, ahora algunas aclaraciones y demás ^^.

Bolt no me pertenece en ningún sentido, unicamente los OC rondantes aqui, Bueno Negrita para pensamientos, () para momentos y acciones, sería todo ^^.

* * *

**Bolt - **¿Hola?... - (Entró a la casa y con la mirada buscaba a sus amigos, a los cuales no vio por ningún lado) - ¿Rhino, Mittens? - (todo le parecía extraño, mas su estómago le recordó que aún no había comido, así que se fue a la cocina por algo de comer) -

**Mittens - ¿Quién era? - **(Esa, pregunta le rondaba después de ver aquella escena) - **¿Quizá solo confundí las cosas?... es posible que Bolt viniera solo y al voltear a verle me pareció ver a alguien más, sí, seguro es eso - **(Con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó y aunque cansada deseaba platicar con él así que bajó a la cocina donde imaginó que podía estar) -

**Bolt - **(Había terminado ya de comer y se dirigió a la sala para descansar un momento, sin embargo apenas se había echado frente al televisor cuando escucho una voz suave que conocía muy bien) -

**Mittens - **¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? - (se sentó frente a él sonriendo) - Por mi parte, ese hámster loco estaba necio por que al principio las ideas de… - (se calló de pronto, apenas si había logrado recordar que Bolt no sabía ni debía saber nada del plan) - bueno le conoces… -

**Bolt - **Jajaja… si le conozco bastante - (levantó la vista para verla y sonreír, más apenas verla a los ojos desvió el rostro) - **Aún no puedo sacarme todo eso de la cabeza - **(al notar que ella lo veía con curiosidad se apresuró a decir algo) - Mi día estuvo normal… sólo salí a caminar - (mientras fingía ver hacia la ventana improvisó una sonrisa) -

**Mittens - **¿Sólo fuiste a caminar todo este tiempo?... - (Le molestó un poco el que no la mirara, pero decidió dejar eso para centrarse en otras cosas) - Y dime… si te la pasaste caminando, ¿te la pasaste solo tanto tiempo? - **Necesito saber… momento… ¿Por qué necesito saber? - **

**Bolt - **(Ciertamente no estuvo solo, pero… ¿Quería decirle eso?, estaba algo indeciso, pero algo dentro de él le animó a responder) - No, no estuve solo, tuve buena compañía durante ese rato -

**Mittens - **¡¿Cómo? - (incluso se sorprendió a si misma de casi gritarlo, y notó lo sorprendido que estaba Bolt, lo suficiente que ahora sí tenía la vista sobre ella) - Erm… es que bueno, no recordaba que conocieses a alguien de por aquí -

**Bolt - **(Le extrañaba mucho la actitud que ella tenía) - Bueno… - (comenzó rascándose la cabeza) - la verdad es que le acabo de conocer hace poco - (al recordar los encuentros no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa) -

**Mittens - ¿Pero que demonios le pasa?... ¿de quien se trata para que sonría así?... ¿será que lo que supuse… es… cierto?** - Y… - (su voz sonaba algo nerviosa) - y dime entonces, ¿cómo se llama ell…? - (no le fue posible terminar la pregunta por que en ese instante se abrió la puerta) -

**Penny - **¡Hola! - (saludó radiante la niña) - ¿cómo se la pasaron?, seguro que no pararon en todo el día ¿verdad? Jajaja - (el llamado de su madre para que le ayudara hizo que volviera a salir) -

**Bolt - **¡Ya regresaron! - (su alegría era difícil de ocultar y salió de inmediato tras ella) -

**Mittens - **Bolt es... pera…- (la pobre se quedó con las palabras en los labios e incluso con una pata casi extendida) - quisiera habláramos… pero si estás con Penny, será inútil - (con una triste y forzada sonrisa decidió ir a la habitación para dormir, su ánimo se había esfumado) -

En esos momentos un perro café cruzaba el parque hasta llegar a unos arbustos en los cuales se metió, momentos más tarde una paloma descendió justo en ese lugar.

**Blaine - **Entonces… dame tu informe - (Blaine se mostraba algo impaciente en su tono, se sentó y frente a él tenía a una paloma algo joven y de color crema) - pero antes dime ¿Qué tal se desarrollaron las cosas? -

**¿? - **Tranquilo - (la paloma se echó frente a él mirándolo con suavidad) - bueno, nadie les siguió cuando fueron a hablar ni ahora que nos hemos reunido aquí -

**Blaine -** (Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se relajó) - Bien, entonces ahora sí dime tu reporte y… gracias por todo -

**¿? - **No te preocupes - (dijo levantando un ala y sonriéndole) - hago esto con gusto, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites… bueno a lo que íbamos, tanto el hámster como la gata no salieron de la casa en lo absoluto, apenas los vi cuando fueron a la cocina - (hizo una pausa, al ver que Blaine no dice nada decide continuar) - ahora bien, esa tal Scarlet estuvo merodeando mucho por donde sueles ir, y parece que estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas, pero… no conseguí averiguar sobre que… - (baja la mirada algo decepcionada de sí misma) -

**Blaine - **(Se le acerca y le levanta el rostro con una pata) - No te pongas así, me has ayudado mucho en verdad, te lo agradezco, seguro que Scarlet busca lo que tramo y no parará hasta descubrirlo e ir con esos tipos… pero - (comienza a reír) -

**¿? - **¿Por qué te ríes? - (bastante curiosa se le acercó) - ¿Es tan difícil de averiguar? -

**Blaine - **(Ríe un poco más pero controlándose la ve y mueve negando con la cabeza) - La verdad del por qué no lo averiguará nunca… - (se le escapan un par de risas más) - es por que… no planeo nada - (ya mas tranquilo se sienta) - bueno, nada que tenga que ver con ellos -

**¿? - **¿Entonces, seguiré vigilando? -

**Blaine - **No, seria peligroso para ti, con lo que has hecho basta -

**¿? - **Oh… si… entiendo - (en su voz se notaba la decepción al escuchar eso) - entonces, creo que, nos despedimos aquí ¿no?... espero volvamos a vernos -

**Blaine - **(Notó el cambio de ánimo de su compañera y le sonrió) - Oh, pero aún puedes ayudarme, no con aquello, pero… si con algo más… interesante - (en sus ojos se notaba un brillo hasta cierto punto malicioso y una sonrisa juguetona, se acercó a ella para comenzar a susurrarle) -

**¿? - **¡¿Cómo? … ¿Qui...quieres que haga eso? - (la sorpresa se veía en sus ojos y en toda su expresión) -

**Blaine - **Ese mi querida amiga, es el plan, claro que para que en verdad funcione… necesitaré que Bolt cometa "ése" error - (y así se echó para continuar hablando con ella de todo lo que tenía en mente) -

Eran ya cerca de las ocho de la noche, aunque era temprano aún ya todos en la casa estaban descansando después de un largo y extenuante día, bueno, casi todos dormían, había alguien quien aún daba vueltas en la sala, ése no era otro mas que Bolt.

**Bolt - ¿Qué hago?... ya debería de haber ido a dormir, sobre todo si quiero saber -** (seguía dando vueltas, una ansiedad le invadía y un temor a lo que pudiese pasar) - ¡Vamos ya! No puedo estar toda la noche así, será mejor ir a dormir - (mientras subía las escaleras recordó que dejó a Mittens con la palabra cuando salió tras Penny) - ¡Cielos…! No debí haber hecho eso, me disculpare con ella mañana, ahora seguro ya está dormida - (efectivamente cuando entro a la habitación la vio acostada, igual que a los demás, sonrió levemente y en un susurro les deseó buenas noches y luego se fue a acostar) -

El lugar era difícil de identificar, esto era por la niebla que cubría casi todo, podía sentir la tierra y la brisa, le hacían saber que estaba en el exterior, la niebla comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, así que avanzó y forzando la mirada avanzó un poco con desconfianza, hasta que vio una silueta que reconoció fácilmente, se trataba de Bolt.

**Mittens - **¡Bolt! - (comenzó a correr hacia él, pero en ese momento distinguió otra silueta que se había sentado junto a Bolt) - ¿Pero que…? - (se acercó con cuidado y escuchó como comenzaban a hablar) -

**¿? -** Y dime, ¿Se lo has dicho ya? - (para ella era una voz inconfundiblemente femenina) -

**Bolt - **Aún no, pero, ¿Por qué tanta la insistencia? - (se notaba como estaba algo confundido, pero su mirada y su sonrisa estaban enfocados en quien tenía al lado) -

**¿? -** Ya te dije - (pudo observar como con una pata acariciaba el rostro de Bolt, lo cual le hizo llenarse de rabia, mas no podía identificarla, pues estaba borrosa) - cuanto antes sepa que tu y yo estamos juntos, más rápido sabrá que ya no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar -

**Mittens - **(Escuchar eso terminó con todo control en ella y corriendo fue hacia ellos) - ¡¿Y quien te crees tú para decir algo así? - (estaba furiosa y aunque no podía verla la fulminaba con la mirada) -

**Bolt - **Mittens, te pediré que no vuelvas a gritarle - (su mirada era muy seria) -

**Mittens - **(Más que por las palabras se quedo fría por el hecho de que Bolt le dijese eso y todo por "esa") -

**¿? - **Bien hecho - (se podía notar la burla en sus palabras) - así es como se controla a los gatos y… preguntabas ¿Quién era yo?, pues… ¿Por qué no le respondes tú cielo? -

**Bolt - **Claro - (su sonrisa era tan cálida, tan alegre que deseó fuera a ella a quien estaba viendo) - Mittens, ella es mi pareja - (esas palabras sonaron como un eco en ella) - y también ya no podemos seguir tratándonos como antes, no podemos seguir siendo amigos ya -

**Mittens - **Pero… ¿Por qué? - (sentía su corazón partírsele… sus lágrimas no dejaban de rodar) - No quiero… no quiero perderte… -

**¿? - **¿Y eso por que? - (podía sentir esa burla en cada palabra) - Oh jajaja ¿No irás a decirme que estás enamorada de él? -

**Mittens - **(Escuchar eso la paralizó casi por completo, y al escuchar esa risa no pudo más que enfurecerse) - ¡Claro que no! - (gritó sin pensarlo siquiera) -

**¿? - **¿Lo ves Bolty?... lo que a ella más le preocupa es quedarse sin casa, no tu - (esas palabras fueron frías y cortantes) -

**Bolt - **¿Es eso cierto Mittens? - (su voz sonaba seria y su mirada no mostraba enojo o tristeza sino… decepción) -

**Mittens - **(Ante esas palabras y esa mirada simplemente se le fue el habla, solo leves balbuceos salían de ella) - **Claro que no… no es por eso… ¡Habla Mittens! Por favor ¡Habla! -** (Pero las palabras no salieron) -

**Bolt - **(Cerró los ojos y después los dirigió hacia la chica a su lado) - No te preocupes, no haré que Penny te abandone, puedes quedarte a vivir aunque no seamos ya nada, así que no te preocupes - (dicho esto con una pata tomó a su "compañera" y se echó a caminar) - Adiós -

**Mittens - **No… - (su voz era débil y sus patas no le respondían) - no es que… quiera perder mi hogar, lo que yo… lo que no quiero perder, es a ti - (sentía una gran presión en su pecho, algo que deseaba liberarse) - por que yo… yo… - (extendió una pata hacia él, como si pudiese aferrarse y no dejarlo ir…) -

Un sordo y fuerte golpe en su costado le hizo abrir los ojos, aún sentía aquella presión en su pecho, sentía su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas y los ojos le ardían un poco, se limpió con las patas para voltear a ver su costado y descubrir que lo que le había despertado era Rhino, quien acostumbraba dormir sobre la cama, seguro rodó y cayó sobre ella.

**Rhino - **Mmaaaffh… - (bostezando enormemente) - discúlpame gata… no era… mi intención despertarte… bueno que descanses - (sin esperar respuesta ni nada subió por la rampa que tenía para volver a la cama) -

**Mittens - **No hay problema - (le observó hasta que subió) - diría que me has hecho un favor… - (no deseaba recordar nada, así que se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, pero notó que había mucho movimiento en la cama de Bolt, así que hacia allá fue) -

Al llegar a su cama, efectivamente Bolt se movía mucho, parecía que corriera, aunque a veces parecía estar haciendo otras cosas, además se escuchaba como murmuraba un par de cosas, la curiosidad dicen que mató al gato, y ella no resistiendo se acercó para escucharle.

**Bolt - **No quiero… - (su voz era muy baja, además que solo palabras entrecortadas salen de él) - … … Mittens… … dime… … ¿Por qué?... - (después de eso ya era muy difícil entender lo que decía) -

**Mittens - ¿Qué quiere decir eso?... dime Bolt, ¿Qué estás soñando? - **(sabiendo de antemano que no iba a responderle decidió que era mejor calmarse un poco y se fue a dormir nuevamente) - Que sueñes bien - (se acostó y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir un poco) -

Abrió los ojos, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se acostó a dormir, pero si de una cosa podría asegurarse… es que pasarían muchas cosas antes de despertar, caminó un poco observando el lugar, se sorprendió al verse de vuelta en el patio de la casa, allá el granero, los campos, algo cerca ése árbol, más sabía muy bien que no estaba en casa.

**¿? - **Así que, has regresado - (una voz fría y algo burlona llegó a sus orejas, esa voz tan familiar y que aún no reconocía) - Bolt, te dije que vendrías a mi -

**Bolt - **(Se volteó para ver de nuevo a esa sombra, su voz y forma tan familiar) - Sí he vuelto… pero no para ir contigo - (aún sentía ese temor, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer) - quiero que me digas ¿Quién eres? -

**¿? - **Aw Bolt, hieres mis sentimientos - (su fingida tristeza junto a su sonrisa le hacían enojar) - tú me conoces muy bien - (en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su lado y se acercó a su oreja) - pero… si tanto deseas saber, encuéntrame… -

**Bolt - ** (Cuando reaccionó se encontró solo en ese lugar, con la mirada lo buscaba, más no lo vio) - Está actuando como si todo fuese un juego… - (apretando los colmillos decidió buscarle) -

Caminó entre los campos llamándole de vez en cuando, la única respuesta que tuvo fue la del silencio, se alejó de los campos y entró a la casa, algo le decía que allí podría encontrarlo, apenas entró escuchó un ruido en la sala y rápidamente se dirigió allí.

**Bolt - **(Se acercó al sillón y se sorprendió enormemente) - ¡¿Rhino? - **¿Cómo es que está aquí? -**

**"Rhino" - **(Despertó muy sobresaltado) - ¡¿Qué pasa? … ¡¿Quién quiere pelea? - (en eso observa a Bolt) - Oh cielos, estás aquí - (su expresión no dejaba nada a la que hizo cuando lo conoció) -

**Bolt - **Rhino dime ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? -

**"Rhino" - **Oh mi perruno amigo, yo no soy el Rhino que tu conoces - (viendo la confusión en el rostro de Bolt se aclara la garganta) - yo soy tu conciencia, bueno tengo algo de emoción y sentimentalismo… pero eso no viene a cuento ahora - (se bajó del sillón) - Yo, en pocas palabras, soy el cómo ves tú a tu conciencia, por eso me veo así - (terminó sonriendo enormemente) -

**Bolt - **En pocas palabras, eres mi conciencia con apariencia de Rhino - (lo vio afirmar con la cabeza) - **eso hubieras dicho desde un principio - **

**"Rhino" - **Vale, me apuesto que has venido a por ese sujeto ¿me equivoco? - (a diferencia del Rhino "clásico" éste se notaba más serio) -

**Bolt - **Así es, por favor, ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo? -

**"Rhino" - **Claro, yo sé dónde esta… pero - (notó la expresión de satisfacción de Bolt, misma que se desvaneció con ese pero) - no te diré donde está, debes descubrirlo por ti mismo, aún así, te voy a ayudar - (dijo finalmente sonriéndole como hiciera siempre su amigo) -

**Bolt - **Gracias, toda la ayuda que puedas darme te la agradecería mucho - (se sentía algo frustrado por que no le dijera donde estaba, pero le alegraba saber que iba a contar con su ayuda) - ¿Podrías entonces decirme, como empezar? -

**"Rhino" - **Pues es simple, tienes dos opciones, encontrarlo o hacer que venga a ti -

**Bolt - **Le he buscado, pero sin suerte… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo venir? - (sin duda se sentía más tranquilo teniéndolo a su lado y sobre todo su ayuda) - ¿Puedes decirme eso verdad? - (aunque no conocía el límite de esa ayuda) -

**"Rhino" - **Es bastante fácil, simplemente tienes que… descubrir quién es - (lo dijo de forma tan tranquila que lo hacia parecer algo muy fácil de saber) -

**Bolt - **Claro… - (lo dijo alargando la palabra y mirando al techo) - ¿Podrías por favor, ayudarme a saberlo?... por que seguro no me dirás quien es -

**"Rhino" - **Mucha razón tienes, no puedo decirte, pero puedo ayudarte a descubrirlo, pero tu harás todo - (sonriendo, salió de la casa) - ¡Sígueme! -

Bolt no dudó en seguirlo, avanzaron por entre el campo, caminaron y caminaron, comenzaba a pensar si en verdad le ayudaría o simplemente estaban andando en círculos sin ir en realidad a ningún lado y más pensó que tenía razón en cuanto se vio de regreso al patio frente a la casa, iba a reclamar cuando notó que frente a la casa había una poza de agua.

**"Rhino" - **Hemos llegado, ésta poza te revelará la verdad que estás buscando -

**Bolt - **Bien - (se sentía bien, se enteraría de todo, pero al ver la poza, simplemente no vio nada) - ¡Oye! ¡Aquí no hay nada! -

**"Rhino" - **(Le sonrió de una forma misteriosa) - ¿Estás seguro que no ves nada? -

**Bolt - **Únicamente me veo a mí mismo… -

**¿? - **Mira si eres necio… ¿crees que va a descubrirme con ver ahí? - (la sombra estaba frente a ellos, tan de pronto que Bolt se quedo un momento sin habla) - eres demasiado ingenuo -

**"Rhino" - **Ja, creo que el ingenuo aquí es otro -

El "Rhino" discutía con esa sombra, pero a sus palabras Bolt ya no prestaba atención, algo le tenía concentrado en otra cosa, estaba completamente aturdido, veía a la sombra, esa sombra tan familiar, incluso su voz le era familiar… la poza le había dado la respuesta desde el primer momento… se dirigió frente a la sombra y tras "Rhino", provocando que ambos lo vieran.

**Bolt - **Tú… - (su voz sonaba entre ansiosa y temblorosa) - tú eres… yo -

Apenas dijo esto, la sombra se desvaneció, revelando a quien estaba tras ella, frente a él se encontraba él mismo, era como verse en un espejo, observaba a ese otro "Bolt" se podría decir que eran gemelos, pero el otro se diferenciaba claramente, su mirada fría y despectiva acompañada de esa sonrisa tan burlona.

**"Bolt" - **¡Denle un premio al nene!, lo has descubierto, ¿Pero de que te sirve? - (volvía a reír de esa forma tan sarcástica) -

**Bolt - Es cierto… ¿Qué he ganado con saber que… se trata de mí mismo?, Blaine no me explicó nada, sólo me dijo que descubriera quien era - **(su rostro se volvió a cubrir en confusión) - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

**"Bolt" - **Eso te lo he respondido siempre - (nuevamente la imagen de Mittens apareció ante ellos y él se le acercó peligrosamente) - en ningún momento he mentido… mi único objetivo, lo que tu sabes bien que debes hacer - (nuevamente esa escena donde ahora sí se veía a sí mismo lanzar una mordida) -

**Bolt - **¡Detente! - (se lanzó a su vez contra él derribándolo) - ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella nunca! - (estaba furioso, casi a punto de atacarle) -

**"Bolt" - **(Riendo nuevamente) - Tu, yo, estamos cerca de ella ¿O me equivoco? -

**Bolt - **¿Qué tienes contra Mittens? - (aún sobre él coloca con fuerza una pata sobre su pecho) - dime… ¿Por qué quieres hacerle daño? -

**"Rhino" - **Te equivocas en parte Bolt - (se había mantenido al margen, pero ahora estaba al lado de ambos viéndolo solemnemente) - él tiene algo contra Mittens, pero no es por "ella" precisamente -

**Bolt - **(Le mira con la duda reflejada en su rostro) - ¿Qué quieres decir? -

**"Bolt" - **Ya lo entenderás, lo sabes, pero no lo entiendes - (con gran facilidad se quitó a Bolt de encima) - no puedes huir de mi… - (ésta vez no había sonrisa alguna) -

**"Rhino" - **Pero, puede convencerte… - (ambos se miraron de forma penetrante) - tú no eres el único que puede "dominar" por ello lo asustabas, para manipularlo fácilmente -

**Bolt - **¿A que te refieres? - **¿De que se trata todo eso de convencer?, en verdad no comprendo - **¡Por favor dime lo que está pasando! - (se encontraba ya desesperado, todo le parecía tan irreal, tan extraño, más que cuando era superhéroe, nunca había vivido nada así, ¿Por qué ahora?... simplemente no soportaba más eso) -

**"Rhino" - **Es mejor que relajes tu mente, cálmate un poco - (la niebla volvía a cubrir poco a poco todo) - yo me ocuparé de éste, sólo aclara tus ideas… así que… despierta ya - (pronto la niebla cubría ya todo y su voz se escuchaba lejana, como un eco solamente) - y…. clara… tu… corazón - (lo ultimo fue difícil de entender) -

A Bolt no le dio tiempo para nada más ya que de pronto abrió los ojos y se vio en la habitación con el sol entrando por las ventanas y cómo los demás aún dormían, su cabeza ahora era un mundo entero, tenía tantas cosas que no sabía ya si todo tenía sentido o si simplemente se estaba volviendo loco y al único que podría decirle y tener la certeza de tener respuestas no era otro que Blaine…

* * *

Si estoy loco y quiza algo maniaco (seguro os paso un poco por la mente), bueno muchas cosas han pasado, algunas nuevas otras no tanto, para aquellos que deseen asesinarme por hacer que la pobre de Mittens llore tanto, tienen total libertad, aunque solamente un escritor aqui sabe donde localizarme (asi que lo tendreís algo difícil, más no imposible), sin más me despido de momento y espero ya no por tanto tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

Décimo capítulo... los avisos son los mismos a los anteriores y... una Disculpa a quienes leían este fic y os retuve tanto.

* * *

La cálida luz del sol despertó a Penny antes que el despertador, viendo que le sería imposible dormir de nuevo se levantó, bostezando se estiró un poco.

**Penny - **Buenos días… - (se estira un poco más) - ¿Cómo amanecieron? - (dijo volteando a ver sonriente a sus mascotas) -

**Rhino - **Aaahhhmmm… - (como siempre bostezaba enormemente) - de maravilla… esta vez acabé con Cálico cuando intentó un complot a las hamburguesas - (muchos de los sueños de Rhino tenían que ver con luchar al lado de Bolt contra el Dr. Cálico, aunque casi siempre tenían que salvar algo que tuviese que ver con comida) -

**Mittens - **No comentaré hoy… - **pues ha sido la peor noche de mi vida - **(para Mittens aquellas imágenes de su sueño se mantenían bastante frescas y eso no era nada agradable para ella) - **pero… creo que también he descubierto algo… pero quiero aclararme primero - **(comenzó a estirarse pero notó que algo faltaba) -

Y de hecho todos lo notaron, no escucharon ningún ladrido o algo, así que voltearon a ver la cama de Bolt para ver que estaba vacía, él no estaba ahí.

**Penny - **¿A dónde se fue Bolt, habrá bajado a desayunar temprano? - (comenzó a cambiarse algo apresurada, sabía bien que Bolt siempre esperaba a que todos despertaran) -

**Rhino - **Será mejor que bajemos a buscarlo, seguro el muy pillo quiere ganarme a desayunar - (sonreía enormemente mientras salió corriendo para la cocina) -

**Mittens - **El no es como tu - (se le escuchaba aburrida, pero el hámster se había marchado) - mejor que vaya también - (al pasar junto a la cama de Bolt se quedó observando) - **anoche… parecía que tenía un mal sueño o algo así, ¿será que eso le despertó tan temprano?, mejor voy a verlo - **

Mittens no tardó en llegar a la cocina, apenas llegó vio por la expresión de Rhino y por el plato de Bolt lleno de comida que él no se encontraba allí, iba a hablar cuando llegó Penny.

**Penny - **Mamá… ¿Has visto a Bolt? - (su mirada se veía algo preocupada, pues al igual que Mittens había notado el plato de comida lleno) -

**MP - **No hija, ¿Qué no esta en la habitación durmiendo? - (también se preocupa al ver así a su pequeña) -

**Penny - **No, no está allá… - (ahora sí se estaba preocupando, ¿Acaso Bolt había huido como en aquella ocasión? Ella esperaba que no fuera así) - voy a buscarlo fuera - (no esperó la respuesta de su madre y salió de la casa, seguida por Mittens y Rhino) - Vamos chicos, debemos encontrarlo -

Aunque dividirse hubiera sido buena idea, no lo hicieron así todos buscaban muy bien en cada lugar y rincón, así fueron al granero… a los campos que rodeaban la casa, le llamaban entre los tres, pero finalmente no tuvieron respuesta, sin más tuvieron que volver a la casa.

**MP - **¿Lo encontraron? - (pero la respuesta la recibió al verlos tristes) - vamos, vamos chicos, seguro que salió por una razón, ya volverá cuando le de hambre - (aunque preocupada también, mostró su mejor rostro para calmarlos) -

**Penny - **¿Pero y si no?... no entiendo, ¿Por qué se fue y… a donde? - (la niña estaba bastante triste y sus mascotas no se quedaban atrás, no hablaban y se hacían la misma pregunta) -

**MP - **(Sonriendo cálidamente se acerca a su hija y la abraza) - Tranquila cariño, él ya ha vuelto una vez, y eso que fue seguro un viaje muy largo, volvió, por que te quiere mucho, no te preocupes, volverá por que aquí estás tu, éste es su hogar -

**Rhino - **(Hasta entonces había estado bastante deprimido y cuestionándose sobre lo de Bolt, al escucharla sonrió y palmeándose el mismo las mejillas sonrió) -

**Mittens - **(Al verlo se dirige a él) - ¿Se puede saber por que ahora sonriente?... Bolt se ha ido - (decir esas palabras le hacían sentir una gran punzada en el pecho) -

**Rhino - **Creí tu lo notarías antes que yo…- (el rostro de Rhino ahora era… indescifrable, se le veía serio, aunque al tiempo sonreía y su mirada expresaba confianza) - ¿Ya olvidaste lo que nos dijo aquel día? -

**Mittens - **(Al principio no entendía lo que quería decir) - ¿A que demonios te ref…? - (No terminó la frase, pues como de golpe llego a ella la respuesta… lo vio directamente a los ojos y entonces ambos abrieron la boca para hablar) -

_"Donde estén ustedes, allí es mi hogar… allí pertenezco, aún si estoy lejos, siempre volveré a mi hogar"_

Aquella frase la dijo el mismo Bolt a un mes de que vivieran aquella aventura que marco sus vidas de diferentes formas, ahora estaban con Penny y un hogar, aquella noche Bolt les dijo que donde quiera que sus queridos amigos estuvieran ése sería el lugar al que llamaría hogar y sería el lugar al que volvería sin dudar.

Al final lograron calmarse y al mismo tiempo la mamá de Penny había logrado calmar a la pequeña, sólo quedaba ahora esperar a que las esperanzas y las palabras de Bolt se cumplieran, cada quien un poco más animado volvió a sus ocupaciones.

**Mittens: **(Subió a una ventana y viendo el exterior suspiró) - Bolt… ¿Dónde estás?... vuelve por favor, yo… - (nuevamente sentía aquella presión en el pecho) - vuelve… quiero que estés conmigo… - (así viendo hacia fuera cerró los ojos)

¡¿Pero de quien había sido la brillante idea de salirse así como así? Bolt se reclamaba a si mismo, ciertamente necesitaba hablar con Blaine y con eso en mente salió de la casa a buscarlo, pero, ya después de haber caminado mucho se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde encontrarlo y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, no conocía la ciudad para nada.

**Bolt - **¡Genial, otro gran plan Bolt! - (había llegado a un parque, esta situación le recordó la primera vez que se perdió y… no había mucha diferencia esta vez) - la ciudad es enorme y no sé a donde ir - (para peor de los males, no veía a ninguna paloma a la cual pedirle ayuda) - bueno quedándome aquí no lograré nada - (se paro nuevamente para caminar) -

Lo que Bolt no sabía era que le habían estado vigilando, alguien seguía sus movimientos sin perderlo de vista ni por un segundo.

**¿?¿? - **Jajaja… tanto planear… y se me pone en bandeja de plata, no puedo desperdiciar esto por nada del mundo - (un bulto se asomó por la salida de un callejón cercano a donde estaba Bolt) - pero, creo que antes me voy a divertir con él - (vuelve a meterse al callejón) -

Para fortuna de Bolt las charlas con Mittens sobre su vida en las calles le habían enseñado mucho… debía evitar los autos a toda costa, quedarse parado en medio de la banqueta no era para nada buena idea, debía cuidarse de los callejones pues no siempre hay buenos perros o gatos… pero sobre todo, evitar al del refugio de animales.

**Bolt - **Muy bien… no tengo idea de a donde ir… - (y para acomodarle mejor el día a nuestro amigo su estómago comenzó a rugir pidiendo alimento) - vale, oficialmente… no me puede ir peor… - (suspiró fuertemente y al hacerlo sintió un aroma en uno de los callejones) - parece que va mejorando… seguro dejaron comida en algún contenedor allá - (y se metió a los callejones) -

Apenas hacerlo escuchó un aleteo que le sobresaltó, pero al darse cuenta que no era nada, continuó su camino, llego finalmente a un callejón sin salida, parecía que el olor llegaba de ahí, así que fue al bote… pero cual sería su decepción, no era más que una caja vacía de pizza.

**¿?¿? - **¿Qué pasa perrito? - (una voz algo fría, pero con mucha suavidad en el tono era la que hablaba) - ¿decepcionado por no encontrar comida? -

**Bolt - **(Se volteo inmediatamente escuchar la voz, frente a él estaba una gata algo más alta que Mittens, era delgada y de un pelaje color rojizo) - Si… tengo mucha hambre, ¿no sabrás donde puedo encontrar algo? -

**¿?¿? - ¿Pero es que es idiota?, me habla con tanta confianza, ¿Quién se cree este perro? - **Me temo que no, pero, no hay necesidad de eso, además, creo que tienes más cosas de que preocuparte - (su voz se iba haciendo más amenazadora) -

**Bolt - **No comprendo… ¿De que debería preocuparme entonces? - (se estaba preocupando, aunque no fuera real lo que vivió en el pasado, siempre que alguien usaba un tono de voz así no significaba nada bueno) - bueno, yo… lamento molestar, me voy - (quisiera o no tenía que pasar al lado de la gata, la cual… le bloqueó el paso) -

**¿? - **Oh no molestas - (chasqueó los dedos de sus patas e inmediatamente se escucharon golpes entre los botes tras Bolt y tras la gata) - más bien, nos vamos a divertir mucho - (sus ojos brillaron mientras se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa) -

**Bolt - **Yo… no busco problemas, solo estoy de paso - (estaba nervioso, no tenía ni idea de que hacer) - **debo salir de aquí, no presiento nada bueno además… - **(cuando se dio cuenta tres gatos estaban tras la gata… y ahora tres mas estaban tras el, esto no pintaba nada bien) -

**¿? - **No, Bolt no irás a ningún lado… - (estaba seria y su voz ahora era muy amenazante) - ¡Adelante, con todo! -

Bolt no pudo ni reaccionar, apenas escuchó el grito sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda… apenas si estaba girándose sintió uno más en el pecho y unas garras en su cuello, estaba por decir algo cuando sintió una gran embestida que lo arrojó contra los botes del fondo.

**¿? - **Ahora Bolt, prepárate por que esto acaba aquí y ahora… - (sonaba decidida, pero… se había callado de pronto) -

**Bolt - **(Aún no sabía qué hacer, nunca había peleado realmente y para colmo de males eran mas que el, y agregando el dolor que sentía, más se preguntó el por qué se había callado tan de pronto) - ¿Qué… suc…cede?... - (levanto la mirada y se sorprendió enormemente… pero al mismo tiempo sentía un alivio enorme) -

La gata estaba paralizada, su cuello era sostenido por una gran pata, tras ella un perro café la tenía agarrada, aunque parecía más bien un abrazo, pero la expresión de ella dejaba muy en claro que no era nada de eso.

**¿? - **No deberías estar aquí… no tienes por que meterte… - (la ira resonaba en cada palabra que salía de ella) - ¡Lárgate Blaine! -

**Blaine - **(Por el contrario se le veía bastante sonriente, aún así se notaba que la tenía muy bien sujeta) - Todo lo contrario mi estimadísima Scarlet, tengo muchas razones para meterme - (volvió a sonreír para luego voltear a ver a Bolt) - ¿Puedes levantarte? - (al ver la afirmación suspiro aliviado) - Ven hacia mi, rápido -

**Bolt - **(Dudar no era algo en lo que pensara ahora, se levanto aunque con esfuerzo y lo más rápido que pudo se colocó al lado de Blaine) - Gracias… - (fue todo lo que pudo decir en su situación, sintió la otra pata de Blaine posarse con suavidad en su hombro) -

**Blaine - **(Le sonrió y luego nuevamente le habló a la gata) - Hagamos algo, retírense y entonces aquí no paso nada pero… - (al principio su voz sonaba tranquila y amable, pero ahora se escuchaba seria y amenazadora) - si ustedes quieren, podemos hacer entonces que SI pase algo -

Bolt no comprendió bien lo que sucedía, difícilmente intentaba entender lo que le había empezado a suceder, pero notó un cambio enorme en el amiente, los gatos que estaban allí se habían puesto muy nerviosos, incluso esa llamada Scarlet, se le notaba preocupada ¿Qué significaba lo que Blaine había dicho? Al final ellos tenían ventaja numérica… seguro algo muy grande pasaba.

**Scarlet - **¡Vámonos! - (al dar la orden todos los gatos se retiraron de forma muy rápida) - Siendo así, suéltame ya… - (no era una petición, sino una orden, la cual se le cumplió y acto seguido se retiro corriendo por el callejón, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada penetrante a Blaine) -

**Blaine - **(Después que se perdiera de vista dio un gran suspiro) - La que se te estaba armando Bolt - (volteó a ver a su acompañante, al cual se le notaba golpeado, sucio y alguna lágrima amenazándole con salir) - vamos Bolt, salgamos de aquí - (pero no pudo avanzar, Bolt le había sujetado por la cintura dejando su cabeza en su pecho, podía sentirlo… sentía las lágrimas de su amigo) - Bolt… - (no dijo nada, simplemente le abrazó intentando confortarle) -

**Bolt - **(Lloraba… lo sentía tan claramente, sus lágrimas eran de sentimientos mezclados, por una parte estaba la incomprensión y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ni de comprender lo que pasaba… por otro lado estaba el dolor, sentía adolorido todo su cuerpo, deseaba simplemente no levantarse, sentía el calor de Blaine, le confortaba y le calmaba tanto estar a su lado, finalmente comenzó a levantarse poco a poco…) - Blaine… yo… - (iba a decir algo más cuando su estómago reclamó alimento nuevamente, cosa que por alguna razón le hizo avergonzarse) -

**Blaine - **Jajaja creo sin temor a fallar, que tienes hambre - (se escuchó otro fuerte gruñido de estómago) - no, no me equivoqué - (le sonrió y le tendió la pata ayudándolo a levantarse) - vamos primero a comer, yo invito - (y ayudando a Bolt salieron del callejón) -

**Bolt - **(Los golpes por fortuna le dolían ya menos, y se había calmado un poco, más teniendo a Blaine a su lado) - Gra…gracias, yo… te he estado buscando… - (no continuó por que vio como Blaine se detuvo al mismo tiempo que un olor maravilloso llegó a su nariz) -

**Blaine - **Me doy una idea Bolt, pero primero desayunemos - (con la cabeza le señaló un carrito de Hot Dogs de donde salía aquel olor tan delicioso) - estar en vacío no es bueno para nada Jajaja -

**Bolt - **¡Pero robar es malo! - (se notaba el sobresalto en su expresión mientras retrocedió unos pasos) -

**Blaine - **(Casi se ahoga al escuchar eso) - ¡¿Y quien te dijo que vamos a robar? - (estaba igual de sobresaltado y sorprendido de semejante expresión) - Pero… gracias por la confianza… - (dijo finalmente suspirando y relajándose) -

**Bolt - **Entonces… ¿no… robaremos la comida? -

**Blaine - **Claro que no… sólo sígueme… -

Bolt observó como Blaine había ido ya con el sujeto que atendía el carrito y le dio un suave tirón a sus pantalones haciéndole voltear a verlo, al hacerlo vio como el tipo sonreía complaciente.

**HM - **Oh tiempo sin verte pequeño - (sonreía muy amablemente mientras acarició la cabeza de Blaine) - Imagino vendrás por un bocadillo Jajaja, está bien ya… - (al voltearse sintió de nuevo un tirón, al ver a Blaine notó que le señalaba hacia atrás y fue que vio a Bolt) - Jajaja, ya entiendo… serán dos, otro para tu noviecita Jajaja - (apenas terminar de decir esto escucho el gruñido y vio retroceder un poco a Blaine… así que le prestó más atención a Bolt) - Oh… disculpa …a tu amigo quise decir -

Para Bolt este breve momento había traído viejas cuestiones a su mente, el aún no sabía lo que era una novia y parecía ser algo serio pues Blaine había reaccionado muy extraño cuando el señor supuso que el era su novia… la verdad tenía tantas cosas por hablar con Blaine que se pregunto si éste no se terminaría hartando, pero no hubo tiempo para seguir pensando, pues el sujeto le entrego a Blaine una bolsa de papel y se despidió sonriendo.

**Blaine - **(Debido a la bolsa no puede hablar, pero le indica a Bolt que lo siga y así pasan un buen trecho de camino hasta llegar al parque donde se mete en un arbusto seguido por Bolt) -

**Bolt - **¿Por… que… tan…lejos? - (estaba ya muy cansado y también muy hambriento, solo se dejo caer) -

**Blaine - **(Suelta la bolsa, la cual rompe y revela dos hot dogs, le tiende uno a Bolt) - por que hay muchos otros que sí robarían… ahora comamos, lo necesitamos -

Así se pusieron a comer, Bolt ahora comprendía por que Mittens se volvía loca por esas cosas, era algo delicioso, aunque bien su apetito podría fácilmente influir, aunque para su tristeza duró muy poco, como terminó primero comenzó a contarle a Blaine su nuevo sueño… y como finalmente se vio… a sí mismo.

**Blaine - **Entonces… - (se terminaba de limpiar mientras se le veía serio) - descubriste que eras tu mismo… - (vio como Bolt asentía y suspiró) - bueno, ya lo descubriste y supongo tienes muchas preguntas, pero ahora mismo te diré lo poco que yo puedo saber - (se echó y colocó una pata en la frente de Bolt) - amigo mío, eso es tu subconsciente, el instinto que te han heredado nuestros antepasados con su pelea con los gatos, verás… inconscientemente todos los perros odian a los gatos y viceversa, es ya "natural" pero tu no creciste en un entorno… "normal" así que al darte cuenta que nada era verdad no tuviste motivos para odiarlos, y al pasar por esa aventura con esa gata, terminaste tomándole afecto -

**Bolt - **(Había estado muy atento y tomando con cuidado cada palabra) - Pero… si es como dices… ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Por qué todo empezó hasta ahora? -

**Blaine - **Eso… me temo es culpa mía, verás… - (empezó entonces la explicación) -

Desesperación, ésa era la palabra perfecta para definirle en estos momentos, de aquí hacia allá, caminar era una forma de sentir algo de relajación, ¿Pero cómo estar en paz después de lo que pasaba?, No definitivamente no, pero no sabía que hacer, simplemente no.

**Mittens - **¡¿Pero en qué esta pensando? - (estaba ya solo dando vueltas en el mismo lugar) - ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? … y… ¿Es que soy la única que se preocupa? -

Desesperada volteaba hacia todos lados… Rhino como siempre frente al televisor, Penny en la escuela y su mamá hacia poco se fue al trabajo, pero ninguno de todos ellos parecían estar tan preocupados por que Bolt no estaba, en cambio ella sí que lo estaba.

**Mittens - **Es cierto que… ya no es como antes, pero… le puede pasar algo… -

Observó nuevamente a Rhino, envidiaba esa despreocupación que tenía, es cierto que ella confiaba en Bolt, pero aún le preocupaba mucho, finalmente fue hacia una de las habitaciones vacías, dentro de una estaba una caja que al voltearla dejo salir varias madejas de estambre ya envejecidas por tanto uso.

**Mittens - **Necesitaré relajarme… - (comenzó a golpear algunas madejas, lanzándose tras ellas) - quizá… -

Dejó las madejas de lado, avanzó hacia otra caja, algo más pequeña que la otra y bien tapada, con cuidado la abrió y sacó otra madeja, curiosamente muy bien cuidada, parecía nueva, la tomó como si fuese de cristal y acostándose la abrazó y olfateó.

**Mittens - **Aún lo recuerdo bien… - (su rostro se llena de una suave calidez) - me regalaste esta madeja, pues sabías que me encantaban y aún tiene tu aroma - (al decirlo sonríe y la abraza aún mas fuerte cuidando sus garras no la maltraten) - éste… es mi más valiosa posesión - (suelta un suspiro mientras sin mirar a ningún lado en especial susurra) - dime… ¿Dónde estás?... espero estés bien… -

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, lo cual no le permitió darse cuenta como una sombra desaparecía de la puerta, y con ella, un rostro indescifrable… seriedad, confusión, preocupación muchos sentimientos mezclados por lo que recién había descubierto…

* * *

Fin de este capitulo, quiza falto de varias cosas y probablemente ya tedioso ^^' ... disculparan por ello, cuidense mucho y... pues cualquier cosa díganla sin pena.


	11. Chapter 11

De vuelta con éste onceavo capítulo, En verdad les agradezco enormemente los reviews y el apoyo que me han dado ^^, no actualizo como quisiera por... bueno varias cuestiones, una de ellas el fin de la universidad ^^' no es pretexto solo les digo que si no fuera por cuestiones asi no me detengo para nada xD, ahora sí aqui está el Capitulo.

Ya Saben Salbo los OC nadie me pertenece ^^, los demás avisos se mantienen igual, **Pensamientos, **(situaciones) y.. ya saben ^^.

* * *

Eran ya cerca de las 3 de la tarde, Blaine había ya explicado varias cuestiones dejando ya más claras las cosas para Bolt.

**Bolt - **A ver… entonces, ese instinto de odiar a los gatos, yo lo tenía suprimido, pero al ya normalizarse mi vida y tu decirme sobre la relación entre perros y gatos… ¿Despertó? - (su rostro reflejaba aún algo de duda, pero en general se veía más relajado)-

**Blaine - **Exactamente, sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero es la forma más sencilla de explicarlo - (a Blaine se le notaba tranquilo a pesar de haber soportado varias veces la misma pregunta) - sólo recuerda, al final, eres tú quien toma las decisiones, nadie más -

**Bolt - **(Dio un largo suspiro) - Bueno, aún no me queda muy claro, pero ya me siento más tranquilo - (por un momento se quedó callado y su interlocutor tampoco dijo nada, hasta que vio que sonreía) - ¿Qué sucede? -

**Blaine - **Nada - (dijo aún sonriendo) - te quedaste con un rostro bastante maduro jajaja, además esta atardeciendo y llevas fuera de casa mucho tiempo, deberíamos… - (no terminó por que fue interrumpido por Bolt) -

**Bolt - **¡Espera! - (dijo con un tono algo fuerte que sorprendió a Blaine) - ¿Pu-puedo pedirte un favor? - (notó como él asentía afirmándole) - lo de hace rato con ese señor, que pensó que era tu novia -

**Blaine - **(Se sorprende y llega a sonrojar un poco) - Oh… sí, debes disculparle, no observa generalmente su entorno y suele confundir muchas cosas -

**Bolt - **No, no es eso, sino que, quería preguntarte… ¿Qué significa eso de "novia"? - (sin duda sentía algo de vergüenza preguntar eso, pero su curiosidad era muy fuerte y más aún viendo la reacción que tuvo) -

**Blaine - **Está bien… - (algo extrañado por la pregunta, pero no le vio nada de malo así que se dispuso a contestar) - verás Bolt, una novia es una chica a la que le tienes mucho, pero mucho cariño, un cariño diferente al que tienes por tu persona claro - (por alguna razón pensó en aclarar ese punto) - a una novia no sólo la tratas bien, sino que le demuestras tu cariño con un abrazo, con tus palabras, resumiendo, quieres estar con ella siempre, no dejas de pensar en ella, anhelas el momento de estar a su lado - (comienza a hablar en un tono suave y su mirada se vuelve muy cálida) - deseas hacer lo que sea por ella y a cambio sólo buscas recibir una sonrisa -

Bolt escuchaba todo esto con mucha atención tomaba cada palabra de Blaine y la hacía rondar por su cabeza, a eso le añadía el tono con el que decía las cosas, sólo escucharle provocó que empezara a sentirse muy cálido y aunque no se dio cuenta suspirar un par de veces.

**Blaine - **…claro, quizá una de las cosas más representativas del noviazgo… - (se dedicó a ver fijamente a Bolt) - es que sólo y sólo a tu novia has de besar… en los labios - (terminó con una voz casi susurrante pero cargada de sentimiento) - un beso, Bolt, es un tesoro, que sólo compartes con quien tu corazón anhela, es decir, con aquella quien sea tu novia -

**Bolt - Solo… a la novia se le besa… en los… labios… ¿Tan importante es un beso? - **Pe-pero, ¿Cómo sé quien será ella?... ¿Qué es exactamente tener novia?... ¿Qué…que debo sentir? -

**Blaine - **Bolt, ¿Cómo saber?, bueno, nadie lo sabe eso sólo lo sabrás tú a su tiempo, tener novia, bueno, cuando una chica tu corazón te diga "Con ella quiero estar"… es cuando puedes intentar el noviazgo - (ahora la sonrisa que tenía se borra lentamente) - pero… tienes que considerar que quizá ella no sienta lo mismo y te rechace, ahora… ¿Qué sentir?, bueno es sencillo amigo mío… Amor, de momento no entenderás todo esto, pero con el tiempo lo harás -

**Bolt - **(Aún las cosas daban vuelta en su cabeza, pero tenía al menos ya una idea más clara) - Con el tiempo… espero tengas razón - (lo dijo algo inseguro pues él mismo se conocía y sabía lo poco observador que era) - sólo una cosa más… ¿Qué pasa si me rechazan? -

**Blaine - **(Su rostro cambio a uno lleno de nostalgia) - Si te rechazan amigo mío, es que la chica no siente lo mismo que tu y que no acepta ser tu novia, que no quiere ser tu pareja - (termina con una expresión seria pero suave a la vez) -

**Bolt - **(Pensando un momento en el no ser correspondido le pareció algo bastante feo) - Si eso pasara… ¿No sería algo muy doloroso? -

**Blaine - **Lo es, pero dime una cosa - (estaba sonriendo, aún su expresión se mantenía seria y sus ojos llenos de melancolía) ¿Serías capaz de perder la oportunidad de estar con la chica que tu corazón clama? -

**Bolt - **(En principio no sabía que contestar, pero al pensar en lo que le habían dicho, Alguien tan importante para tu corazón… Alguien por quien sonreír y suspirar… nunca estar cerca por no intentarlo, fue cuando recordó unas cosas que le dijera a aquel gato del estudio) - Si no lo intento… no sabré si pude hacerlo y… me arrepentiré por siempre - (respondió sorprendido y con un animado latido en su pecho) -

**Blaine - **Bien dicho - (ahora si sonreía) - la verdad tendrás muchas dudas, pero experto del tema no soy - (rió nerviosamente) - pero si alguna vez necesitas algo cuenta conmigo y… por favor - (ahora sonreía mas nervioso y con algo de súplica) - si me buscas usa una paloma -

**Bolt - **(Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar echarse a reír) - Jajajajaja… sí no te preocupes, lo haré - **Otra experiencia como la anterior… no gracias - **

**Blaine - **Bien ahora que estamos ya de acuerdo ¿Qué dices? - (se levanta y con la cabeza señala hacia fuera) - ¿Te llevo a casa? -

**Bolt - Aún quiero platicar… pero ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa… seguro están preocupados - **Sí, creo que debo regresar ya - (se para y va junto a Blaine) - ¡Oh! Espera… ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?...-

El aire estaba cargado de preguntas, apenas audibles pero persistentes, se acumulaban unas con otras, éstas eran ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es verdad? ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Puedo hacer algo?... no había quien las escuchara más que su formulador, el cual estaba dando vueltas a veces y caminando sin rumbo también, pequeño pero con grandes cuestiones… Rhino estaba completamente perdido por sus pensamientos.

**Rhino - ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Cuándo la gata empezó?... ¿Debo preguntarle? - **¿Tiene mucho tiempo así? ¿Qué hago?... ¿Preguntarle, investigarlo? - (caminaba ya en el patio) - nunca me hubiera imaginado nada así… - (entonces recordó la razón que desató todo esto) -

FLASHBACK

**Rhino - **(Estaba viendo la televisión para relajar su preocupación, además Bolt iba a volver, lo sabía… entonces notó como Mittens lo observaba y con rostro preocupado subía a las habitaciones superiores) - Esta gata está muy preocupada… mejor que hable con ella - (así se bajó del sillón y subió a la habitación pero no la encontró) - ¿Dónde puede estar? -

Así se preguntaba el lugar a donde podría haber ido su amiga, cuando escuchó suaves golpes en una de las habitaciones más allá, así que salió para ir hacia allá, sin estar preparado para lo que pasaría, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver allí a Mittens abrazando algo.

**Mittens - **Aún lo recuerdo bien… - (su rostro se llena de una suave calidez) - me regalaste esta madeja, pues sabías que me encantaban y aún tiene tu aroma - (al decirlo sonríe y la abraza aún mas fuerte cuidando sus garras no la maltraten) - éste… es mi más valiosa posesión - (suelta un suspiro mientras sin mirar a ningún lado en especial susurra) - dime… ¿Dónde estás?... espero estés bien… -

**Rhino - **(No lo podía creer… para cualquier otro esto seria normal… pero no para él, Rhino sabía muy bien de la vida aunque fuera por las películas, novelas y demás, y, aunque todo fuese actuado, actuaban según el sentimiento y ahora mismo… podía reconocer en la voz y la expresión de Mittens una cosa… pero era imposible… ¿o no?) - **Esto… - **(se retiro de allí con una gran confusión hasta llegar a su sillón) - ¿Es que acaso… Mittens…? -

FIN FLASHBACK

**Rhino - **¡AAHHH! ¡No sé que hacer! - (gritó bastante frustrado) - si lo que creo es correcto… entonces debo hacer algo - **pero para males… 1.- No sé si tengo razón y 2.- En todo caso ¿Qué voy a hacer? - **(entro a la casa y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón pero con el televisor apagado seguía meditando muchas cosas y a la vez llegaba a tener la mente en blanco, cuando algo le hizo sobresaltarse al tener un gran hocico blanco frente a el) - ¡Bolt!

**Bolt - **Jajaja Rhino no estás alerta - (veía sonriente a su amigo aunque notó una expresión como de preocupación) - ¿Te pasa algo? -

**Rhino - **(Ya reaccionando se le dibuja una gran sonrisa) - Nada, no es nada, es que… mmm… cortaron un programa que me gustaba - **le miento otra vez… pero… primero debo saber si tengo o no razón, mientras, no preocuparlo - **(sonreía aún preocupado pero su sonrisa era sincera, se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo) - ¿A dónde te fuiste? ¿Por qué no avisaste? Debiste llevarme contigo por si necesitabas refuerzos -

**Bolt - **(Le sonrío a su amigo) - Discúlpenme, tenía algo muy urgente que ver pero traigo algo que espero les guste - (se dirigió a la cocina seguido por el hámster y en su plato deposito un pretzel enorme) - sé que no es mucho pe… - (dejo de hablar para pasar a reír al ver como su amigo se lanzaba a abrazar el pretzel y… decirle muchas cosas) - jeje… oye Rhino ¿Dónde está Mittens? -

**Rhino - **(Estaba tan distraído por el regalo que no prestó mucha atención) - Ah… esta allá arriba en uno de los cuartos vacíos - (y no habló más pues comenzó a atacar a su pretzel) -

Sonriendo alegre por ver a su amigo tan animado, Bolt subió las escaleras y busco en las habitaciones vacías hasta que reconoció un bultito muy familiar para él, se acercó y sonrió muy cálido cuando la vio así dormida y abrazando algo, algo que por la oscuridad no distinguía bien, con mucho cuidado la meció.

**Bolt - **Mittens… despierta, hay algo que quisiera darte - (aunque quería despertarla le hablaba más bien en susurros, pero al final notó como se movía poco a poco)

**Mittens - **(Había estado soñando, no recordaba que era pero sí que era cálido, pero ahora sentía que se movía… no, la movían, así que lentamente abrió los ojos) - ¿Qué quieres hámster… estaba durmiendo - (se le notaba somnolienta y ella supuso que era Rhino quien le despertó) -

**Bolt -** (Echó a reír aunque no muy fuerte) - Hasta donde recuerdo soy un perro, jajaja -

**Mittens - **(Al escuchar esa voz se paró de inmediato y rápidamente lo buscó y lo vio, frente a ella estaba Bolt, nuevamente junto a ella, sin pensar ni nada lo abrazó fuertemente) - ¿Dónde estabas?... he estado muy preocupada, pensé que podría pasarte algo -

**Bolt - **(Estaba algo sorprendido por la acción pero la abrazó también) - Discúlpame Mittens, necesitaba hacer unas cosas, no quería preocuparlos así, discúlpame - (su voz se escuchaba suave y sincera) -

**Mittens - **(Frotó un poco su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo) - Está bien… no te pasó nada es lo que importa - (dijo ya sonriendo y sintiendo ya su calor al abrazarlo) -

Así estuvieron unos momentos, hasta que un sonido los hizo reaccionar, ése sonido era el de sus propios corazones que latían fuertemente al estar abrazados uno con otro, al darse cuenta ambos se separaron con algo de sonrojo, Mittens bajo un poco la mirada mientras que Bolt giró la cabeza… lo cual llevó a Mittens a reaccionar por una cosa más.

**Mittens - **¡BOLT! - (Gritó abriendo enormemente los ojos y haciendo que éste se sobresaltara enormemente) -

**Bolt - **¡¿Qué… que pasa? - (dijo bastante asustado por el grito anterior… pero no pudo girar la cabeza pues Mittens tenía allí sus patas… más exactos en su cuello) -

**Mittens - **¿Qué has hecho Bolt?... éstas… son señas de garras - (lo miraba asustada al reconocer las heridas) - garras de gato… Bolt ¿Has peleado con gatos? -

**Bolt - **(Para éste momento no podía hablar ya, propiamente él NO había peleado con los gatos, ellos lo habían atacado, pero dijera lo que dijera no dejaría de parecer que se había peleado y para colmo, con gatos, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de replicar pues algo hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de ardor y también con algo que no supo lo que era…) -

**Mittens - **(Después de acariciar las heridas se colocó frente a el viéndolo a los ojos) - ¿Estás bien?... - (su mirada lejos de estar furiosa como él creía estaba llena de preocupación) - ¿No te hicieron nada más?... por que… - (su voz se escuchaba algo rara) - si… si lo han hecho - (al instante sus garras saltaron amenazadoramente) -

**Bolt - **(No comprendía el cambio de su amiga, pero se alegró que en lugar de molesta se preocupara más por el que por los gatos) - Tranquila, todo está bien, no pasó nada grave, nadie salió herido - (sonrió alegremente como siempre solía hacer) -

**Mittens - **(Al instante se calmó y le sonrió) - Está bien, pero para la próxima nada de jugar al héroe solitario, me llevarás contigo - (dijo finalmente igual sonriendo) -

**Bolt - **(Sonrió en verdad, sus amigos de muchas formas le demostraban su afecto y que no iban a dejarlo solo por nada, iba a decir algo, cuando recordó una cosa) - Por cierto Mittens, ¿Qué abrazabas mientras dormías? - (dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia donde estaba aquella cosa, que por lo oscuro seguía sin notar) -

**Mittens - **(Al escucharlo no entendió, pero cuando lo hizo se sonrojó bastante y rápidamente fue a su madeja y la ocultó con su cuerpo) - ¡N..no..no es nada! Es… algo mío y privado Bolt - (agradecía al cielo los perros no vieran como los gatos en la oscuridad) -

**Bolt - **(Rió un poco al verla así) - Está bien, tranquila, no pregunto más - (se fue a la puerta y giró para verla) - por cierto - (dijo sonriendo dulcemente) - te tengo un regalo de disculpa, ven a la cocina - (y se retiró) -

**Mittens - **(se relajó entonces un poco y acariciando su madeja sonrió) - Que bien que no te vio - (recordando que Bolt la esperaba en la cocina procedió a guardarla con cuidado en su caja y esconderla, después bajo a la cocina) -

Por alguna razón de la cocina le llegaba un muy buen aroma, se preguntaba como pues… la mamá de Penny no iba a llegar aún y Penny menos, ¿Qué podría ser entonces lo que olía? Le resultaba muy familiar, pero no podía recordar bien, llegó a la cocina, vio a Rhino con la mitad de un pretzel bastante grande y a Bolt que estaba frente a ella.

**Bolt - **Ahora sí - (sonrió nuevamente y se hizo a un lado dejando ver el plato de la gata y allí dentro, había algo que no se esperaba) -

**Mittens - **No puede… ser - (se acerco lentamente y olfateo) - si lo es - (sorprendida sonrió enormemente, allí tenía uno de los manjares que más amaba, un perro caliente con mostaza, al verlo sus ojos brillaron y sin contenerte se lanzo a disfrutar su comida) -

Bolt se limitó a ver a sus amigos felices y se sintió algo mal de haberlos hecho preocuparse, pero gracias a lo que había pasado ese día había ya comprendido más cosas, pero ya no los haría preocuparse, ahora que podía usar a las palomas para hablarle a Blaine.

A una distancia de la casa Blaine se encontraba sentado observando, cuando llegó un aleteo a su lado mostrando la llegada de una paloma.

**¿? - **He vuelto… - (se le notaba bastante cansada) -

**Blaine - **Tranquila, con calma cuéntame - (volteó un poco para verla y sonreírle)

**¿? - **Esa niña en la escuela estuvo hablando sobre buscar una perrita… pero parece que la amiga que iba a presentarle una no podrá hacerlo -

**Blaine - **O sea que ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos el campo libre - (sonreía como a quien le acaban de dar un gran regalo) -

**¿? - **¿Libre? Pero… el camino libre ¿Para que? - (estaba muy confundida) - Oh cierto, ¿Si era Bolt el que vi en el callejón hoy en la mañana? -

**Blaine - **Cierto, era él, gracias por el aviso o no hubiera llegado a tiempo - (dijo acariciándole la cabeza con una pata) -

**¿? - **No es problema - (dijo muy sonriente y animada) - quería ayudar -

**Blaine - **Ahora, el camino libre… sólo te diré que iré a ver a una conocida mía que espero quiera ayudarme - (se paró y dando media vuelta empezó a caminar) -

**¿? - **(lo seguía volando bajo) - ¿Conocida, ayudar? ¿En que te va a ayudar? -

**Blaine - **Vamos Amber - (dijo con una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa maliciosa) - no queremos arruinar la sorpresa, además, falta ver si… ella acepta venir a… - (se pensó un poco las cosas) - poner ambiente a este lugar… - (y sin decir nada más se echó a correr no hacia la ciudad sino con dirección a los campos más allá de la casa de Bolt) -

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui llegó, posiblemente esperaran más cosas ^^' o algo diferente, pero en éste capitulo ésto ha pasado ^^ cualquier comentario (bueno o malo), sugerencia diganlas ^^ en los Reviews o por mp ^^ como quieran hacerlo. Nos vemos espero YA pronto ¬¬ ^^.


	12. Chapter 12

Saludos, ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas, por varias razones, dudo poder actualizar este fic como es debido por lo que me disculpo con quienes lo han leido y dejado reviews.

Les diré una cosa, espero la aprovechen, Abran los ojos, miren lo valioso que tienen delante y aprecienlo como se debe, si lo pierden será algo que posiblemente no se pueda reparar, yo lo se por que lo he vivido, con lo que les es importante, sean sinceros y seguro os irá bien, les deseo suerte a todos y que sea quien sea os favorezca y sonria.

Las aclaraciones no han cambiado y se mantienen.

* * *

El despertador anunciaba un nuevo día y la rutina de la casa comenzaba nuevamente, la mamá de Penny terminaba el desayuno mientras la niña se arreglaba y saludaba a sus mascotas, Penny estaba feliz cuando la noche anterior vio a Bolt ya en casa, aunque seguía preguntándose por las heridas que tenía, pero al verlo tan juguetón como siempre decidió no preocuparse.

**Penny - **Vamos a desayunar ya chicos - (sonreía al ver como Bolt salió corriendo con Mittens siguiéndole, pero… Rhino no se movía) - ¿Qué pasa pequeño? - (le acarició un poco) - ¿Te sientes mal? -

**Rhino - **(Reaccionó cuando lo acariciaron, se limitó a mover la cabeza y salir corriendo tras sus amigos) - **Debo aclarar las cosas - **(aún su mente le daba vueltas con lo que había pasado, pero tenía clara una cosa, debía saber la verdad) -

Ya todos estaban reunidos en la cocina desayunando y hablando de algún que otro tema, todo pintaba a que sería una mañana completamente normal, hasta que se escuchó un aullido tenue, era como un quejido y parecía venir justo del patio de enfrente, Bolt apenas escucharlo se levantó y salió al patio, inmediatamente le siguieron Penny y su mamá, Mittens iba a seguirlos también pero fue detenida por Rhino.

**Mittens - **¿Qué sucede hámster?... ¿Por qué me detienes? - (estaba algo sorprendida, sobre todo por la expresión tan seria que tenía) - pero vamos hombre, tienes cara de que alguien murió -

**Rhino - **(Suspiró y viéndola a los ojos comenzó a hablar) - Oye… Mittens, necesito preguntarte algo… - (tenía que saberlo) -

Mientras fuera de la casa Bolt había encontrado el origen del aullido, apenas salir lo… o mejor dicho la había encontrado, frente a la casa, cerca del árbol se encontraba acostada una perrita, se acercó a ella, pero no pudo preguntarle nada pues en ese momento llegaron Penny y su mamá.

**Penny - **Mamá mira, es una perrita - (la observaba cuando notó como tenía una de sus patas recogidas) - y parece que se ha lastimado -

**M.P. - **Tienes razón… a ver, tranquila pequeña, no te haré daño - (con cuidado se acercó a la perrita y finalmente acercó su mano a su pata) - queremos ayudarte -

**¿? -** (Algo nerviosa volteó a ver a Bolt buscando en un perro como ella alguna respuesta que apoyara a la mujer) -

**Bolt - **(Al verla le sonrió un poco) - Tranquila, son buenas personas, te van a ayudar -

**¿? - **(Finalmente recuesta su cabeza y mueve un poco la cola diciéndoles que confía en ellos) -

**M.P - **Buena chica - (le sonrió dulcemente y ahora examina su pata, notando como ella cierra los ojos) - al parecer no tiene fractura… pero parece que tuvo un golpe muy fuerte, ven hija ayúdame a llevarla a la sala -

Bolt observó como entre las dos la levantaron con cuidado y la llevaron a la casa, yendo claro, tras ellas, ya en la sala la colocaron sobre el sillón donde pudo observarla mejor al igual que Penny.

**Penny - **Mamá, ahora que la veo bien, es muy hermosa - (la había estado observando por un buen rato, se trataba de una Pastor Alemán, pero a diferencia de la raza en sí, ella era de un exclusivo color café claro con alguna variación de tonos en el cuello y pecho, pero lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos color verde esmeralda) -

**M.P. - **Tienes razón, eso también significa que tiene dueño - **por que uno no encuentra una perrita así en la calle - **y lo más seguro es que la esté buscando -

**Penny - **(La sonrisa que tenía se le iba borrando) - Creo que tienes razón, pero si ella terminó aquí y su dueño la busca, podemos tenerla aquí hasta entonces ¿verdad mamá? - (ahora la pequeña usaba un arma muy difícil de vencer, una mirada tierna y una expresión de súplica) -

**M.P. - **(A pesar de ser madre le era muy difícil resistir esa mirada) - Oh… está bien hija, pero si viene su dueño no te pondrás a pelear, ¿De acuerdo? -

**Penny - **¡Claro! - (dijo con una sonrisa que no le cabía) - Bienvenida seas linda - (se notaba su emoción) - te presentaré a la familia, yo soy Penny, ya conoces a mi mamá y claro a Bolt - (dijo señalando a su amigo) - y… hay dos más que ¡Oh! Justo a tiempo - (sonrió señalando a los que recién salían de la cocina) - el pequeño y lindo es Rhino y la preciosa gatita es Mittens, procuren llevarse bien - (señaló a cada uno y les sonrió) -

**¿? - **Mucho gusto - (dijo con una voz suave y amable, aunque la niña y su madre solo escucharon un leve ladrido) - y gracias por su ayuda -

De la sala era mas que evidente que ni Rhino ni Mittens entendían nada, mientras Penny terminó de desayunar y se preparó para la escuela, su mamá había terminado de vendar la pata de la perrita e ido a arreglar la cocina, ambas habían hablado sobre qué hacer, como la herida no era seria acordaron seguir su rutina y revisarla cuando llegaran a casa por la noche.

Era ya el mediodía y Rhino estaba en el sótano esperando a Mittens, ése día habían pasado muchas cosas y él sabía que aún faltaban muchas más… daba vueltas en círculos aún recordando cuando retuvo a la gata en la cocina… le había dicho que necesitaba preguntarle algo, pero pasó mucho rato sin que la pregunta pudiera salir, cuando escuchó que regresaban a la sala no le quedó de otra que convencer a Mittens que fuera al sótano en cuanto pudiera y para complicarle las cosas al buen hámster se agregaba la nueva inquilina de la casa, sin duda era una perrita muy dulce, su nombre era Mint y los había saludado muy alegre conforme Bolt los había presentado, incluso se portó muy amable con Mittens, hasta le sonrió, era como si el día anterior él hubiese pedido un ángel y de pronto se lo lanzaran, sería magnífico… si omitía el hecho que tenía que saber si acaso su amiga sentía algo por Bolt.

**Rhino - **¡AH! - (gritó mientras se rascaba la cabeza) - esto es muy problemático, me apuesto que es más fácil salvar el mundo de Cálico que resolver esto - (suspiro mientras se sentó en el suelo, pero poco le duró el gusto) -

**Mittens - **¿Ya estás fantaseando de nuevo con ser un héroe? - (Mittens justo acababa de llegar y estaba sentada tras él) -

**Rhino - **¡Ahh! No me des esos sustos - (ya se encontrada tirado frente a ella mientras una de sus patas estaba en su pecho) - uno de estos días me vas a matar -

**Mittens - **Relájate - (dijo mientras rodaba los ojos) - con esa actitud menudo héroe serás… en fin, dime, me has hecho venir hasta aquí cuando podría estar en mi siesta del día -

**Rhino - **Cierto… como dije antes - (nuevamente estaba sentado y con una expresión bastante seria) - necesito hablar contigo y hacerte una pregunta, pero antes… ¿Segura que Bolt no vendrá? -

**Mittens - **Lo dudo mucho roedor - (su voz se escuchaba bastante pesada) - está muy ocupado con su "amiguita" - (por alguna razón Rhino notó un aire extraño cuando dijo ésta última palabra) -

**Rhino - **Bueno espero no venga… - (dio un largo suspiro y se armó con cuanto valor tenía) - Mittens, ayer… cuando Bolt estaba fuera…subí a buscarte por que pensé que… estarías preocupada y eso… -

**Mittens - **Ajá… pues… gracias, pero nunca llegaste - (estaba extrañada, le agradaba su amigo se preocupara por ella, pero… ¿A qué venía tanta seriedad si era para decirle eso?) -**¿Qué quiere decirme?, digo, ayer no estaba en el cuarto como siempre, por que esta…ba… - **(rápidamente llegó a ella como un golpe, por que ella en ese momento estaba abrazando aquella madeja y… suspirando por Bolt) -

**Rhino - **Ah… sí…efectivamente no estabas en el cuarto… pensé habías salido al patio pero… antes de bajar escuché algo en otra habitación - (le costaba horrores que las palabras salieran y peor ahora que se acercaba al momento que aclararía todo) - bueno vi la puerta medio abierta y… me asomé y… bueno te vi -** ¿Por qué es TAN difícil? - **Bueno… escuché lo que dijiste… -

**Mittens - **(La pobre no estaba pálida solamente por su pelaje, su corazón latía muy acelerado… ella nunca esperó que alguien pudiese escuchar lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento, tratando de tranquilizarse intentó hablar lo más calmada posible) - Ajá… y… ¿A qué viene eso con tanta seriedad de tu parte? - **El no puede estar suponiendo nada… ¿O si?... no claro que no… seguro… se pregunta por lo que abrazaba… pero aún así… como explicar lo de la madeja… ¿Y si no me pregunta eso? - **(su mente trabajaba pensando mil razones y a su vez mil respuestas, pero, ni ella se esperaba lo que venía) -

**Rhino - **Bueno, lo que quería preguntarte es… - (llenó lo más posible de aire sus pulmones y se decidió) - Mittens… ¿Es posible que… estés enamorada de Bolt? -

Para Mittens ésas ultimas tres palabras fueron como un detonante, sintió sus mejillas arder por completo, su corazón golpeaba su pecho con gran fuerza, casi sentía que se salía, por el impacto su boca estaba abierta… pero no salía ni una sola palabra de ella, para final, ella había no pensado en ésta posibilidad… y simplemente no sabía que responder.

**Rhino - **Mittens, por favor, quisiera que me respondieras… - **Necesito saber… no quisiera lastimarte, yo quiero verlos felices -**

**Mittens - **(Como pudo reunió las fuerzas que tenía y pudo hablar) - R...R…Rhino P... pero que preguntas haces… - (reía nerviosa pero tuvo que parar al ver la expresión que tenía) -

**Rhino - **Es posible que no sepa mucho… pero escuché cómo hablabas… suspiraste… el sentimiento era sin duda… -

**Mittens - **(Rápidamente lo interrumpió para no escuchar ésa última palabra) - ¡Preocupación!, estaba preocupada por que no llegaba y no sabíamos donde estaba - **Por favor… deja este tema… Oh por favor corazón cálmate… - **

**Rhino - **¡No Mittens!, no intentes cambiar las cosas… - **Necesito que me digas la verdad, para que entonces… entonces… - **por favor… soy tu amigo y te pido me digas la verdad o mejor dicho… que te digas la verdad a ti misma -

**Mittens - **(Estaba ahora que no entendía ¿De qué tenía ella misma que decirse la verdad?) - Rhino creo que has visto mucha televisión, a mi no me pasa nada, es natural que me preocupara por mi amigo - **Y te agradecería enormemente si das esto por terminado**) -

**Rhino - **No me engañas Mittens y si tengo que decirlo yo, está bien… - (tomó aire pues de alguna forma incluso para él era difícil decir algo como aquello) - Mittens estás enamorada de Bolt… ¿Cierto? -

El tiempo pareció detenerse por completo… el mundo quedó en total silencio, un silencio que no podría ser roto por nada, por que justo en ése momento un perro blanco que había estado buscando a sus amigos se encontraba por abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó unas palabras que hicieron que perdiera la noción de todo… caminó alejándose llegando hasta la sala e ignorando completamente a la chica que le preguntaba si le pasaba algo, salió al patio, no sentía el viento, simplemente se tiró bajo el árbol comenzando a escuchar una sola cosa… sus propios latidos ¿Emocionados, confundidos? No reaccionó hasta tener frente a él a una perrita café que le miraba preocupada.

**Mint - **¿Bolt... te encuentras bien? - (su mirada era suave y preocupada, se veía que había ido tras él apenas salió pero por su pata tardó más en llegar) - te veo como preocupado… ¿Pasó algo con tus amigos? -

**Bolt - **(Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar lo de sus amigos) - Ah… no, ellos están bien… no hay problema…- **Sólo quiero pensar… ¿Mittens… ella… de mi…? - **quisiera descansar un rato si no te molesta -

**Mint - **(Consideró que Bolt tenía sus razones así que simplemente le sonrió y dio un suave beso en la mejilla) - Está bien, si necesitas hablar con alguien estaré dentro - (sin decir nada más se dirigió a la casa, pero en su rostro se observaba una sonrisa) - **parece que yo salía sobrando en realidad jejeje - **

En esos momentos Mittens estaba petrificada, no exactamente por lo que Rhino había dicho, sino por que su corazón pareció saltar cuando lo escuchó y su mente no formuló nada para contrariar al hámster que se encontraba con una expresión entre seria y ansiosa, muchas cosas pasaron en su mente, muchas imágenes vinieron a ella… al final un suspiro rompió toda la tensión y el silencio.

**Mittens - **¿Sabes Rhino?... durante un tiempo he pensado mucho en ello… me preocupo mucho por el… siempre pienso en él antes que nada y… estando junto a él me siento feliz y que no necesito más… me convencía a mí misma de que… sólo era un amigo muy importante pero… - (levantó la mirada a su amigo, le sonreía a la vez que unas suaves lágrimas caían por su rostro) - la verdad es que… me enamoré de él… - (sus lágrimas corrían silenciosamente en su rostro mientras una de sus patas estaba en su pecho) -

**Rhino - **(No sabía que hacer, se acercó a ella y tomo su otra pata) - Tranquila Mittens, soy tu amigo, puedes contar conmigo - (sonreía con confianza) - no llores, estoy seguro que Bolt entenderá, el te quiere y lo sabes -

**Mittens - **(Ella no sabía muy bien qué era lo que tenía Rhino, siempre sabía que decir aunque no le dijeran nada… justo pensaba en si acaso Bolt cambiaría si ella le decía lo que sentía y al escuchar a su amigo decir aquello se sintió muy aliviada) - Gracias Rhino, en verdad eres un gran amigo… pero… quizá sería mejor no decirle… yo, estoy conforme con estar cerca de él, aunque sólo sea su amiga además esa perr… - (tuvo que callarse ante la expresión de su amigo) -

**Rhino - **(Estaba viéndola entre serio y sonriente, como si la hubiera regañado) - Mittens, no puedes comparar a una desconocida contigo, ella será muy bonita y todo, pero… - (se dibujó una sonrisa juguetona y algo maliciosa en su rostro) - ¿Olvidaste ya que la mejor chica para Bolt es una que reúna tus características? y… jejeje, nadie mejor que TU - (su rostro estaba como iluminado por su sonrisa y más al notar la sorpresa y el seguro sonrojo que había provocado con esa frase) -

**Mittens - **(Simplemente no aguantó, empezó a reír y lo abrazó) - Jajaja Rhino los amigos como tu no se encuentran donde sea - (se limpió las lágrimas que le provocó el reír tanto y le beso la mejilla) Gracias, creo necesitaba a alguien que me hiciera responderme… pero creo que es temprano para que… le diga a Bolt… tu sabes - (reía nerviosa pero se notaba que no intentaba desviar el tema) -

**Rhino - **Si tienes razón, recién lo has aceptado, pero nada de querer esperarte mucho tiempo eh - (adoptó una pose como de tipo malo amenazándola) - mientras yo me haré cargo que nadie te lo quite - (sonrió y sin decir nada más se fue a la sala) -

**Mittens - **¡RHINO! - (pero era tarde, su amigo se había ido, dejándola con un sonrojo que le ardía en las mejillas y con el corazón de nuevo saltándole) - Creo… que he liberado a una "bestia" jejeje - (ahora se sentía tan libre, como si un peso enorme la hubiese soltado) - pero… creo que lo difícil viene en… dec…decírselo - (sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente así que decidió rápidamente ir a la habitación y dormir un poco para despejarse un poco) -

Quien ahora estaba hecho un mundo de confusión era nuestro buen amigo Bolt, sin duda no esperas que cuando buscas a tus mejores amigos escuches una revelación como la que él había escuchado.

**Bolt - **¿En… en verdad… ella estará? - (no había dejado de repetir la misma pregunta una y otra vez tanto en voz alta como en su mente, no sabía qué pensar o hacer y quizá lo que más le preocupaba… era que no entendía del todo lo que significaba) - ojala que Blaine estuviera aquí -

**Blaine - **Deseo concedido jajaja - (frente a Bolt se encontraba Blaine con una mirada entre curiosa y graciosa) - vaya, no creí que me extrañaras tanto… me… siento conmovido - (fingió hacer que limpiaba una lágrima cuando en realidad se reía bastante) -

**Bolt - **(Al principio se sorprendió tanto que se paró y chocó de espaldas con el árbol, pero después reacciono) - ¡Blaine! ¿De dónde saliste? -

**Blaine - **Si hola a ti también Bolt jajaja, y… bueno llevo aquí frente a ti varios minutos, pero parecías tan pensativo que no te hablé antes -

**Bolt - **¡Espera!... eso quiere decir que… ¿Me has escuchado todo este tiempo? - (de pronto Bolt sintió mucho calor, sobre todo en el rostro) -

**Blaine - **Digamos que un poco… - **¿Para qué decirle que escuché todo? Jeje… - **te ves confundido y eso parece ser una pequeña constante cada vez que hablamos - (le sonrió nerviosamente) - ¿Deseas que charlemos un poco? -

**Bolt - **Por favor… - **necesito hablarlo y con él ya he hablado de muchas cosas, espero nuevamente pueda ayudarme - **necesito aclararme… - (sin pensar mucho caminó al granero seguido por Blaine) -

Llegaron hasta el rincón en el que Bolt solía ir a dormir o a pensar de vez en cuando, ambos estaban echados uno al lado del otro, Blaine estaba en silencio esperando a que fuese Bolt el que empezara a hablar, pasaron varios minutos hasta que Bolt simplemente levantando la vista, suspiró, lo que seguía no iba a ser nada fácil de decir, y menos aún pedir un consejo, volvió a suspirar… que el cielo le ayudara…

* * *

Cualquier cosa, pues con los reviews, cuídense a todos.


	13. Chapter 13

El tiempo avanzó... evitare cualquier intento de excusa... y me limitare a agradecer a quienes aún le toman su tiempo a esta historia y que aun esperan seguir leyendola, se ha retomado pese a que el autor creyó que no podria continuarla, pero aqui se continúa anulando las creencias jejeje.

Las recomendaciones de éste capitulo no han cambiado de ninguna forma y antes de dejar que continúen leyendo extiendo un agradecimiento más a quienes han dejado reviews, sin mas los dejo con el fic.

* * *

Blaine había estado pacientemente todo el rato, cuando escuchó un suspiro más sintió que el momento en que Bolt se había decidido a hablar había llegado, aunque sabía lo que iba a venir, no se sentía preparado totalmente, pero sí tenía clara una cosa, lo que fuera que el perro le dijera sería totalmente puro, sincero y sin la malicia que nos da éste mundo.

**Bolt - **Blaine… hace poco me hablaste sobre el tema de los novios… las parejas… sobre el amor, me dijiste que de momento aún no podría entender… pero… - (volteó a ver a su acompañante, su mirada expresaba confusión, pero sobre todo, desesperación) - necesito entenderlo ¡Ya! -

**Blaine - **(Se sorprendió por la firmeza con la que había hablado Bolt) - Puedo suponer que ésta insistencia tiene todo que ver con lo que murmurabas cuando te encontré - (al ver la afirmación de Bolt no pudo menos que suspirar) - Bolt, no estoy seguro sea el más indicado para ayudarte - **después de todo… mi conteo en el romance es un número negativo… - **

**Bolt - **Por favor Blaine, necesito saberlo… después de lo que escuché… no sé que pensar o que hacer… - (estaba bastante agitado al hablar, su mente aún tenía la misma pregunta dándole vueltas sin parar) - ¿Si alguien está enamorada de mi… me ama? - **cielos… siento que mi corazón se va a detener y que mi cabeza estallará -**

**Blaine - **(Le sonrió como tantas veces) - Te ayudaré en… lo que pueda amigo… - (tomó un poco de aire) - Enamorarse y amar tienen relación, pero son diferentes… enamorarte es que esa chica te guste mucho, su compañía, cuando platicas con ella aún cuando no dicen nada, pero quieres algo más que amistad… ¿Cómo decirlo?... mmm… bueno que la quieres besar y abrazar muy fuerte y mucho tiempo, quieres que te trate más especialmente que como un amigo… o sea… como "algo" más -

**Bolt - **(Naturalmente Bolt no entendía muy bien todo, pero una idea pudo darse) - ¿Y qué diferencia es el amar? - **por que creo entiendo eso de enamorarse -**

**Blaine - **Bueno, Amar es un todo… - (levanta la mirada al techo) - no es solo querer tener cerca a esa persona, no es solo buscar besarla o abrazarla, es… estar llena de ella, tu mente, tu corazón latiendo por ella, tu ser entero para ella y ante todo, lo que más quieres de ella es… ver una sonrisa feliz - (termina diciendo con una sonrisa y una mirada tan profunda que Bolt se perdió por un instante) -

Después de un rato había pensado ya muchas cosas, definitivamente tal declaración aunque la esperaba le resultaba más impactante haberla vivido tan directamente, había ya salido de la cocina cuando observó cómo Mint en la sala observaba a la puerta que daba al patio, así que intrigado decidió ir con ella al sofá.

**Rhino - **¿Qué sucede Mint? Te veo muy pensativa y viendo hacia fuera - (había ya subido y estaba al lado de ella) -

**Mint - **(Sonrío dulcemente) - **bueno creo que podemos… mover un poquito las cosas - **Pues, estoy preocupada por Bolt, hace rato le vi muy pensativo y fui con él, pero quería un tiempo a solas - (suspiró con suavidad y su rostro mostraba tristeza) - ojala me hubiese dejado estar con él -

**Rhino - **(Una alerta sonó dentro de su cabeza) - **Por favor no me digas que tu también estás enamorada de Bolt… bueno… no te culpo ¿QUE DIGO? ¡NO PUEDES! - **Ah, lo más seguro es que el muy pillo planea una aventura y no nos quiere arruinar la sorpresa - (si algo tenía que hacer en éste momento era desviar el tema sentimental y perderlo si le era posible) -

**Mint - **¿En serio? Ya veo… - (suspiró quizá debía planear mejor sus movimientos) - bueno Rhino - (le sonrió tan dulce como era ya característica de ella) - iré a descansar un rato bajo el árbol, quiero refrescarme un poco - (y así salió de la sala después de recibir la despedida del hámster) -

**Rhino - Oh cielos… no sé si voy a sobrevivir a todo esto… pero debo hacerlo por ellos… - **(para su fortuna el tema se había perdido, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza el que quizá Mint sintiese algo por Bolt, lo cual para él solo había una forma de decirlo… Catastrófico) -

Pasaba ya fácilmente del medio día, Blaine y Bolt se encontraban aún en el granero hablando, preguntando y respondiendo las dudas que podrían venirle a la mente al perrito blanco, quien parecía ajena a todo esto era Mittens, a pesar de sus planes iniciales, no había dormido lo más mínimo.

**Mittens - **(Un largo suspiro salía de ella mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Bolt) - No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí pero… - (sonreía muy alegre mientras se acomodaba más) - no me importa, me siento muy bien, más ahora que ya sé bien qué es lo que siento… esto era lo que sentí que faltaba desde aquel día… - (sonreía para si miasma mientras recordaba la escena que había pasado en el lago) -

Finalmente se estiró un poco y bajó para ver si encontraba a sus amigos para hacer algo, vio a Rhino como siempre en la tele, lo cual le hizo reír un poco… iba a salir al patio… pero apenas vio a Mint se le fueron las ganas de forma inexplicable, así que planeó salir por la ventana de la cocina, pero al ir allí vio algo que la sorprendió, saliendo del granero estaba Bolt, pero con él había otro perro más…

**Blaine - **Bueno Bolt, espero haber podido ayudarte de alguna forma - (sonreía entre nervioso y cansado) - **en toda mi vida, no imagine dar clases de romance… sobre todo yo jeje… - **es algo tarde y tengo que ir a buscar comida… - (de pronto se acercó a la oreja de Bolt para susurrarle) - suerte con esa chica que te gusta - (y sin decir más se quedó observando su maldad y ver al pobre de Bolt sonrojado y casi petrificado) -

**Bolt - **(Pasó un rato antes que se moviera) - E….eh… s…g..ra..cias… - (se sentó y con sus patas se tallaba el rostro buscando quitarse ese sentimiento de calor que le llenaba el rostro, pero quedó peor cuando sintió un suave roce en su cuello) - ¡¿Pero qué? - (al voltear vio a Blaine quien era quien le estaba tocando el cuello con una expresión entre seria y suave) -

**Blaine - **(Con sus patas suavemente deslizaba sus dedos por las cicatrices que tenía Bolt en el cuello) - Pasará un tiempo antes que puedas deshacerte de éstas marcas -

**Bolt - **(Suspiró un poco) - es… algo que preferiría olvidar… -

**Blaine - **(Se dio cuenta de que había hecho sentir mal a Bolt así que decidió enmendarse) - Pues claro mejor pensar en tu futura novia jajaja oye… y al menos sácame de una duda - (rió divertido y algo misterioso, se le acercó a un costado) - ¿Es bonita? -

Lo único que Bolt necesitaba, Blaine se había encargado de dárselo… algo más en qué pensar… para Bolt no era difícil decir si alguien era agradable… pero jamás en su vida se había parado a pensar sobre si alguien era o no "atractivo"… menos aún con un interés romántico.

**Bolt - **(Finalmente no supo que responder… pues su mente quedó inundada por la imagen de la única chica en la que pensaba en ese momento… una chica que parecía resaltar en la belleza de un lago) - … … … -

Bolt estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos así que Blaine decidió marcharse… aunque tuvo que detenerse de golpe al ver a Mint en el árbol frente a la casa… así que cortó paso por el campo para llegar al camino que lo llevaría a la ciudad… o eso tenía planeado cuando alguien le cortó el paso y le clavó una mirada penetrante y fría…

**Bolt - **C…creo que… no sé decirte… - (después de varios minutos al fin se había "despertado" y respondido… pero cuando se vino a dar cuenta Blaine ya se había ido… suspirando decidió descansar, pero justo iba a hacerlo cuando vio que había sido desplazado) - Mint… ¿Qué haces aquí? -

**Mint - **(Al escuchar a Bolt abrió los ojos y se estiró un poco) - Pues tomando el aire y descansando jajaja - (siempre que reía su mirada era suave y tierna haciendo resaltar esas esmeraldas que tenía… esmeraldas que le hacían recordar fuertemente algo… pero no sabía claramente ¿Qué?) - ya disculparás que te haya robado el lugar jejeje, pero aquí se está fresquito y agradable -

**Bolt - **Está bien, no hay problema - (se echó a su lado y suspiró) - Mint… quisiera… preguntarte algo… - (estaba sonrojado… ya podía sentir el ardor de su rostro y su corazón le latía nerviosamente… pero ésa duda sólo una chica podría resolverla… y dado que Mint era la única chica que él conocía a parte de Mittens en quien prefirió apartar su mente un momento… No Había… de Otra) -

**Mint - **Claro Bolt - (contesto animada y moviendo un poco la cola) - cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras preguntarme, no muerdo ni golpeo jajaja… - (de pronto se puso como seria aunque su mirada denotaba algo totalmente opuesto) - a menos… que tu pregunta sea sobre mi "época" - (lo miro fijamente y luego echó a reír suave y divertida) - es una broma, dime ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? -

**Bolt - **Ah… si… - (no había entendido nada de la broma menos aún lo de la "época" pero decidió ignorarlo) - verás… esto es… difícil… Mint… esto… mira… ¿C…cómo… sé si… alguien es atractivo? -

**Mint - **(Tenía los ojos abiertos lo más que podía… la pregunta era bastante extraña pero ya le habían avisado sobre ése aspecto del perro y lejos de reír… le pareció algo muy tierno) - Oh bueno… eso depende de ti - (le sonrió) - es fácil, cuando veas a alguien observa su cuerpo, cómo es… y cómo se comporta… si te agrada físicamente cómo luce… entonces es atractivo físicamente - (hizo un ademán con una pata pasándola por su rostro) - y si te agrada mucho estar con él entonces es también atractivo por dentro, o sea su corazón - **y creo es más fácil ver que escuchar jeje - **Por ejemplo para mi tu eres muy atractivo - (sonrió y contuvo una risa al ver el rostro sorprendido de Bolt) - es la verdad, tu cuerpo denota que eres fuerte - (le dio un golpecito en el pecho y ahora lo miraba a los ojos) - y tienes unos calidos ojos cafés -

**Bolt - **(Se sentía muy apenado y sorprendido… Mint lo consideraba atractivo) - **y… ahora que lo pienso… y la veo… Mint… se ve muy bien… el color de su pelaje es muy bonito y siempre que camina o simplemente sentada o acostada su figura es llamativa… pero… - **(ahora era su turno para mirar fijamente a Mint quien pareció notarlo y ponerse algo nerviosa) - **sus ojos… son lo que más me llama… ese color verde me llama… siento algo inexplicable… es… - **simplemente muy bello… -

**Mint - **¿Cómo has dicho? - (se había echado nuevamente y le había parecido escuchar algo) -

**Bolt - **(Se sorprendió pero no por Mint sino por que él mismo se había escuchado) - Oh… no nada… pensaba en que tienes razón y que… bueno tu también eres muy atractiva… -

**Mint - **Pues… muchas gracias Bolt… - (entonces pensó que podía ser el momento de un pequeño movimiento) - ahora ya sabes cómo ver si alguien es atractivo, ¿tienes alguna otra duda parecida? -

**Bolt - **(En estos momentos su mente estaba algo ofuscada… por primera vez estaba frente a alguien a quien había considerado físicamente) - Pues… ¿Si alguien nos parece atractivo… nos enamoramos? - (él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… había preguntado sin pensar, su corazón era quien quería saber todo) -

**Mint - **Bueno… eso influye mucho sin duda, pero mejor no te guíes solo de eso - (le sonreía muy suave y sus ojos emanaban una gran ternura que acompañaban cada palabra) -

**Bolt - **¿A que te refieres con no guiarme de eso? - (para el cada palabra era como agua y las bebía totalmente, mientras la escuchaba también su corazón lo sentía latir fuertemente) -

**Mint - **Pues que no te "dejes" enamorar solo por la belleza de una chica - (rió un poco) - sino por cómo es internamente, que te guste el como platica, como te trata, como sonríe y en general eso, o sea, por el cómo es ella -

Blaine estaba ahora en una situación poco cómoda, frente a él y con un rostro bastante serio y molesto se encontraba Mittens quien apenas ver que él dejaba a Bolt había corrido para alcanzarlo y obtener algunas respuestas.

**Blaine - **Ehm… ¿Y que puedo hacer por ti? - (decidió romper el silencio y hacer que avanzaran y dejaran solo de estarse mirando) -

**Mittens - **No creo que mucho… pero me responderás algunas cosas - (su voz sonaba muy fría) - ¿Quién eres y que tienes que ver con Bolt? -

**Blaine - **(Suspiró, eran cosas que no quería responder pero dada la ocasión no le quedaban muchas opciones y ¿Quién sabe? Quizá esto era bueno) - me llamo Blaine y soy amigo de Bolt, nos conocimos hace un par de días - (hablaba lo más calmado posible pero mas bien Mittens parecía molestarse mas a cada momento) -

**Mittens - **Entonces… siendo así puedo apostar a que ¡TU fuiste quien lo hizo pelear con gatos y por eso lo lastimaron así! - (mientras hablaba sus garras salían a relucir, mostrando su ira… mientras recordaba los rasguños en su amigo y después los golpes que pudo ver cuando el dormía) -

**Blaine - **Oye… momento… yo no lo hice pelear con los gatos, ellos lo atacaron y yo llegué a apoyarlo - **no estoy para que me levanten falsos - **

**Mittens - **(Al escuchar esto pareció calmarse un poco) - … ¿Y por qué debería creerte? -

**Blaine - Genial… ahora tengo que convencer a una gata que me crea… pero que buen día será hoy - **Pues por que crees en Bolt ¿no? El no hubiera peleado con gatos por que sí… -

**Mittens - **(Blaine había picado donde era bueno… en la confianza que ella le tenía a Bolt, así que finalmente aceptó creerle) - Bueno… te creeré… siendo así… te agradezco lo ayudaras -

**Blaine - **Está bien… es mi amigo y no iba a dejarlo solo - **y creo es el momento perfecto para… desquitarme - **y por eso pensé que seria bueno presentarle a una buena amiga mía - (dijo sonriendo de forma amplia… escondiendo un poco una sonrisa juguetona) -

**Mittens - **Oh genial… - (dijo más bien con gran aburrimiento) - gracias pero ya tengo bastante con… - (entonces miro fijamente a Blaine) - **No… no es posible que… pero entonces… - **¡Tu trajiste a Mint! - (y sin esperar respuesta corrió de regreso hacia la casa… tenía un mal presentimiento… y no se dio cuenta que Blaine iba tras de ella) -

Lo que vino a continuación en principio solo lo entendieron Bolt y Mint, el desarrollo solo lo entendió Blaine y el final… el final nadie pudo o quiso intentar entenderlo… lo que vieron Mittens y Blaine al llegar de nuevo a la casa fue una escena en la cual Bolt estaba abrazando a Mint y justo le daba un beso en la mejilla aunque muy cerca de sus labios… Blaine estaba estático no podía creer aquello… estaba por voltear a ver a Mittens cuando la vio salir corriendo con un rostro que incluso a él le dolió… sus ojos dejaban salir varias lágrimas… que también notaron Bolt y Mint cuando ella paso corriendo a su lado… al verla así rápidamente Bolt fue tras ella y entró a la casa…

**Blaine - **(Se acercó a Mint una vez que reaccionó) - Eh… esto… po…drias… decir…me… eso… - (aún se le notaba bastante aturdido) -

**Mint - **(Estaba muy nerviosa y bastante sonrojada pero estaba en mejores condiciones que Blaine) - P…por supuesto… -

Como pudo le contó a Blaine sobre la platica con Bolt y como aprovechando la inocencia del mismo le dio unos consejos que las chicas apreciarían que los chicos supieran… al parecer Bolt había estado tan agradecido que en su emoción la abrazó… esto la había sorprendido mucho y justo estaba girando su rostro para verlo cuando el le había dado el beso…

**Mint - **Por que… no…no creas que queríamos besarnos… para nada… Bolt es buen amigo pero nada más… ¿me crees cierto? - (le decía mirándolo con una mirada tan suya) -

**Blaine - **Jajaja, si tranquila - (estaba ya mas calmado… y si había reído era para distraerse… pues su semblante era bastante serio) - lo que me preocupa ahora mismo es… -

**Mint - **(se levantó y se colocó a su lado) - Si… también estoy preocupada por eso…- (su mirada estaba llena de preocupación… y era inevitable que un pésimo presentimiento la llenara) -

Mittens había entrado lo más rápido que sus patas le permitieron… fue directo hasta el cuarto y cerró la puerta para impedir que Bolt entrara… sabía que él iba tras de ella… pero no había deseado escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que dijera… sentía su pecho oprimido y su corazón completamente destrozado… pronto para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que no estaba sola… por alguna razón Rhino estaba allí adentro.

**Rhino - **Mittens… - (no tenía la menor idea de que decir o hacer… también había visto lo sucedido y al ver que Mittens estaba ahí supuso iría al cuarto y por eso se adelanto… pero ahora que estaba con ella…) - **Vamos… ¡Tengo que decirle Algo!... ¿Pero qué? - **

**Bolt - **(Mientras había intentado entrar… pero como cerraron la puerta no lo había conseguido se encontraba fuera tocando la puerta) - ¡Mittens! ¡¿Qué pasa, que tienes? Por favor dime lo que te ha pasado… - **Estaba llorando… pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado? - **

**Mittens - **(Apenas escuchó su voz sintió su pecho arder y el mundo vibrar… reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban…) - ¡LÁRGATE! -

El grito… el tono y el sonido de la voz de la gata hizo que tanto Bolt como Rhino quedaran paralizados… mudos al no saber que hacer o que decir… era claro el dolor en la palabra… la ira… la tristeza… pero para Mittens… en este momento en realidad poco le interesaba… poco le importaba siquiera saber ella misma lo que sentía… su mundo se había paralizado y en éste momento esa detestable… esa odiosa escena se repetía a cada momento… a cada instante… quería gritar, llorar hasta desmayarse… pero finalmente no sabía lo que hacer, su llanto era ahogado cuando deseaba gritar y sus gritos eran ahogados por su corazón, a su lado estaba Rhino intentando consolarla, darle apoyo… pero simplemente no habían palabras… la desolación y la desesperación reinaban ahora en ese lugar y sólo el tiempo por venir podría decir lo que podría sucede

* * *

Y aqui termina éste capitulo... quizá a muchos no les agrade no lo sé... pero son cosas que llegan a suceder en toda historia, tambien creo que éste será el penultimo o el antepenúltimo capítulo, eso se verá conforme se avance el capitulo 14, de momento hasta aqui se deja, cualquier comentario pues... ya sea por review o por un mensaje, dudas, quejas, sugerencias... de todo se acepta, bueno estimados lectores, se cuidan.


	14. Chapter 14

Saludos a todos, agradezco a todos sus Reviews... me han animado bastante (incluso con amenaza jajajajajaja) quizá los asuste el que ésta actualización sea antes de cuatro o seis meses ^^'... bueno cosas que pasan... aquí está el capítulo numero 14... pasarán nuevas cosas... y bueno.. mejor dejo que lo lean.

Las recomendaciones no han cambiado lo más minimo, todo se mantiene igal () para acciones y momentos... **Negrita** para los pensamientos, sin más por decir los dejo con éste capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

El tiempo avanzaba… no era claro si habían pasado unos cuantos minutos… o quizá ya un par de horas, Bolt seguía fuera ya en susurros y débiles golpes a la puerta pidiendo entrar… dentro Rhino, había conseguido que Mittens se acostara y ella al mismo tiempo por el cansancio del llanto y todo lo que había pasado estaba profundamente dormida… pese a esto el buen hámster decidió no dejar entrar a Bolt y éste hubiese continuado insistiendo si no hubiera sentido una pata en su hombro…

**Blaine - **Bolt… no van a abrir… ven conmigo, no tiene caso que estés aquí… -

**Bolt - **¡Pero…!... no sé lo que sucede… - **ella… pero… - **(estaba un caos totalmente… su mente, su corazón se debatían entre lo que le ocurría a Mittens y el por qué no lo dejaban entrar… pero al ver a los ojos a Blaine decidió ir con él) -

**Blaine - **Bueno Bolt… sin duda esto era algo que no me esperaba, ni deseaba… ya sé que tienes muchas preguntas… pero me temo no es tiempo para que las hagas… -

**Mint - **(Estaba esperándolos en la puerta para salir e interrumpió a Blaine) - Por que es tiempo de que nos escuches… si es que quieres aclarar lo que ha pasado… -

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al granero… una vez allí se echaron los tres quedando de frente entre ellos, Bolt suspiraba mezclando su frustración y su confusión, levantó la mirada para ver a sus acompañantes, en ese momento Blaine se aclaró un poco la garganta.

**Blaine - **Bolt… sin rodeos puedo suponer que la chica a la cual te referías hoy que te encontré se trataba de Mittens… ¿Cierto? - (Su mirada era una mezcla entre preocupación y quizá nostalgia) -

**Bolt - **(Retoma un poco aquellos pensamientos… y su corazón se anima un poco… pero pronto vuelve a decaer y solamente asiente un poco) -

**Mint - **(Llamando la atención de Bolt lo mira suavemente y se nota en ella cierta tristeza) - Puedo entender lo que está pasando esa pobre gatita… y… temiendo sonar como una insensible… Bolt, no podemos preocuparnos por ella en éste momento -

**Bolt - **(Escuchándola la mira sorprendido y algo molesto) - ¡¿Cómo que no preocuparnos por ella ahora?... Todo lo contrario debo hacer algo para que ella esté bien… - (se agita bastante… pero se detiene cuando Blaine le coloca una pata en el hombro) -

**Blaine - **Tienes razón Bolt… y por eso mismo es que Mint también tiene razón… si te hundes en la preocupación por ella… no podrás hacer nada para ayudarla… sino todo lo contrario le harás más daño y puede que la alejes de ti -

**Mint - **(Sabía a la perfección que eso iba a afectar seriamente a Bolt… y así fue… simplemente se dejó caer y ella podía ver fácilmente las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla del perro blanco… se acercó y suavemente lo abrazó allí en el suelo) - **ojala el amor no diera estos dolores… pero… tienes que vivirlos… -**

**Blaine: **(Se mantenía en silencio mientras Mint abrazaba a Bolt) - **no te dejaré solo pequeño… por que éste no es ningún final… no voy a permitir que esto que apenas va a comenzar se atreva a terminar - **Muy bien… Bolt… no tenemos tiempo para llorar… vamos a hacer algo para que Mittens se sienta mejor y seas capaz de decirle lo que en verdad sientes en ese corazón tuyo -

Ahora mismo dos miradas estaban clavadas sobre Blaine… tanto Bolt como Mint estaban observándolo fijamente, ambos estaban con la misma impresión y con las mismas preguntas en la cabeza… aunque por diferentes causas…

**Bolt - Lo que… verdaderamente siento por Mittens… yo… yo… lo que quiero… es que ella sonría… que esté feliz como siempre… que juguemos o nos quedemos platicando sobre nuestras aventuras o simplemente bromeando… ella con mi inexperiencia… y yo diciéndole que la colgaré de algún puente… no quiero alejarme de ella… eso es por que… - **estoy enamorado de ella… - (levantó la mirada mientras finalizaba en voz alta lo que su corazón le había dicho a su mente) -

**Blaine - **Así es Bolt… no es difícil de ver… te has enamorado de esa gata… - (suspiró un poco mientras se levantaba) -

**Mint - ¡**Espera Blaine!... decirle algo así… puede confundirlo mucho… - **y no es momento de causar más problemas de los que ya hay… - **(su mirada expresaba toda la preocupación que tenía por lo que Bolt había dicho por causa de Blaine) -

**Blaine - **No Mint… no tenemos tiempo para perderlo… hasta tú lo has notado y lo que sucedió hoy es la mayor prueba posible… Bolt… como dije no hay tiempo vendrás conmigo… voy a enseñarte algo que vas a hacerle a Mittens… - (hablaba decidido y firme… tanto así que Bolt se paró de inmediato) - y tú Mint te quedarás aquí y… haz lo que tu creas que es conveniente… Bolt… debemos irnos ya -

La situación fue tan inesperada como rápida para que pudieran reaccionar siquiera a la orden que Blaine les había dado… y tal vez por esto mismo ninguno objetó nada… Bolt comenzó a seguirlo sin preguntarle nada y sin siquiera dudarlo… Mint por su parte se levantó y se dirigió a la casa para esperar el regreso de las personas de Bolt además de esperar para ver qué era lo que podía suceder a partir de ése momento con la gata y el hámster, los que en ése mismo momento estaban aún en la habitación… Rhino seguía velando el sueño de su amiga… y se le desgarraba el corazón cada vez que veía una nueva lágrima caer de sus cerrados ojos… él cada vez se la quitaba con suavidad y se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo poder ayudarla… pero en esos momentos ninguna respuesta vino a él…

**Rhino - ¿Cómo es que terminó pasando esto?... ¿Cómo pudo Bolt hacer eso?... ya sé que Mint es bonita y eso… pero apenas la conoce… y Mittens ha estado siempre con él además que es mucho más bonita… - **(daba vueltas mientras observaba de reojo a la gata y suspiraba) - **debo encontrar la forma de hacer algo… pero no sé qué… Bolt no sabe que Mittens está enamorada de él… y él tiene derecho de buscarse felicidad con una perrita… pero… entonces… pero… ¡AAAAAHHHH! - **(finalmente cayó acostado al lado de Mittens rascándose la cabeza… todo era demasiado para él… debía descansar… y mientras comenzaba a dormirse decidió que lo primero era hablar con Mint y con Bolt… después de ver si Mittens amanecía mejor) -

El viento se sentía más frío de lo que jamás lo había sentido… había tenido que sobrevivir en las calles… bajo la lluvia… el invierno siempre a la intemperie sólo con algunos refugios improvisados, pero ni esos momentos le habían hecho sentir tal frío… ante ella estaba la visión más dolorosa que había vivido… frente a ella estaba Bolt besando a Mint…

**Bolt - **Oh Mint… no sabes cuánto me alegra haberte conocido… - (sonreía de una forma tierna mientras le acariciaba una mejilla) -

**Mint - **Ay Bolt, siempre dices cosas tan tiernas - (le sonreía de vuelta mientras lo abrazaba) -

**Mittens - **(Y allí… frente a ellos estaba ella… simplemente observando sin poder impedir que sucediera eso… sentía su corazón latiendo más lentamente… pero cada latido era una dolorosa punzada) - No… no quiero… no quiero que sigan… por favor… - (su voz era tenue… pero se acercó a ellos haciendo que la vieran) -

**Mint - **Hola gatita - (le sonreía amablemente) - creo que nos viste jejeje - (se sonrojo un poco mientras pegándose a Bolt lo tomó de una pata) -

**Bolt - **Mittens…eh… esto… verás… eh… - (tan nervioso, torpe y lindo como siempre lo recordaba) -

**Mittens - **(En un instante se lanzó hacia ellos separándolos) - ¡Suéltalo ya!... - (ambos canes la miraban sorprendidos… y hasta ella misma se sorprendió pero no había marcha atrás) - ¡Aléjate de él ahora mismo!… -

**Bolt - **(Lentamente se acercó a ella y la miraba confundido) - Mittens… ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -

**Mint - **Si Mittens… yo… yo no entiendo por que te pones así… estoy cerca de él… por que bueno… - (nuevamente sus mejillas muestran su sonrojo) - nos queremos… y… pensamos ser pareja… -

**Mittens - **¡Nada de eso! – (se había girado para ver a Bolt, en su garganta había un nudo… su corazón le latía fuertemente) – Bolt no puedes… bueno sí… pero no quiero… porque… porque… - (nuevamente… como le sucediera en otra ocasión las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y no salían) –

**Bolt - **¿Qué sucede Mittens?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – (su mirada sobre ella era de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo de extrañeza) –

**Mittens – **(Sentía que su garganta era un nudo… quería hablar ya… gritar veía a Mint acercarse nuevamente a Bolt) – **No es momento de ponerme así… vamos tengo que hablar… YA - **(en un momento ve como Mint está ya por volver a pegarse a Bolt cuando su pecho se libera y lanza un potente grito) - ¡POR QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!

Mittens podía ver el efecto de sus palabras… tanto Bolt como Mint la observaban sorprendidos ante la revelación… mientras ella siente sus patas temblarle y su corazón latirle con mucha fuerza, al fin se lo había dicho… pero ahora volvía a sentir ese dolor en su corazón… pero no por las expresiones que veía en él… lo que le dolía era el incómodo silencio que había… ¿Por qué no le decía nada?... ella rogaba por escucharle decir algo lo que fuera que rompiera ése silencio.

**Bolt - **Mittens… - (lentamente se acercó a ella y comenzó a tenderle una pata al hombro) - yo… - (fue lo último que pudo escuchar… cuando Mittens estaba por verle a los ojos un brillo intenso cegó el lugar) -

**Mittens - **¡Bolt!... - (cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontró en la habitación… estaba en su cama) - **todo ha sido un sueño… un… simple sueño… - **(lentamente se levantó y observando a su alrededor vio a Rhino acostado a su lado) - **parece que me has estado cuidando todo el rato… gracias hámster… - **(en eso escuchó a Penny murmurar y la vio en su cama durmiendo… entonces reaccionó que era de noche… por instinto volteó a ver la cama de Bolt) - **ya lo sabía… él no iba a estar aquí… - **(sentía de nuevo ganas de llorar… pero para ella había sido suficiente… tenía que enfrentar las cosas) - ahora Mitts… no es momento de dudar más… - (y así se dirigió hacia la sala para enfrentar a esos dos de su sueño… uno al que quería, la otra… la que se lo había quitado) -

Decidida pero lentamente salió del cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar… a cada escalón su corazón daba un fuerte latido que la sobresaltaba cada vez… su decisión comenzaba a flaquear a medida que la sala comenzaba a verse mientras bajaba… cuando terminó de bajar lo primero que vio fue a Mint durmiendo, lo segundo que no quería ver era a Bolt a su lado… pero si ya había llegado hasta allí iba a terminar las cosas, con un impulso entró corriendo a la sala…

**Mittens - **¡Mint!... ¡Despierta! - (su voz se escuchaba entre firme y temblorosa… con una pata movía la cabeza de la perrita) -

**Mint - **(Ante las llamadas y los movimientos no tardó en despertar y abriendo los ojos se topó con la mirada seria de Mittens) - ¿Qué sucede?... -

**Mittens - **(Su mirada se clavaba en la de Mint mientras respiraba agitada… no por el hecho que había corrido… tampoco el hecho de estar frente a la que Bolt había elegido…no… estaba así por otro motivo…) - ¡¿Dónde está Bolt? -

**Mint - **(Al escuchar la pregunta terminó por despertar completamente) - El no se encuentra aquí gatita - (dijo sonriendo suavemente) - **debo tener cuidado… ella estará sensible y un error mío… y las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles - **

**Mittens - **¡Ya he notado que no está… por eso te he preguntado dónde esta! - (su corazón latía preocupado… ante su tristeza, ante su ira… se anteponía la preocupación por él) - ¡¿A dónde se ha ido? -

**Mint - En verdad lo quiere mucho… pero no puedo decirle… - **Lo siento Mittens… antes de dormir me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer… me dijo que es posible que tarde un poco… pero que volverá… - (sus palabras eran suaves… llevaban un tono de tranquilidad esperando no sobresaltar a la pobre gata) -

**Mittens - **(En cambio el efecto fue totalmente otro… se sentó temblorosa… sin una expresión realmente en su rostro…) - **Que… se ha ido… ¿Por qué… a dónde...? - **(veía a Mint frente a ella… pero ella era ahora la menor de sus preocupaciones, rápidamente fue a la puerta estaba claro lo que debía hacer) - **Debo buscarlo… Bolt… tienes que estar bien… por favor… tienes que estarlo… - **

**Mint - **(Notando su actitud y adivinando su idea se apresuró a bloquearle la salida) - Tú debes de quedarte aquí… si te vas… en primera no podrás encontrarlo… segunda vas a preocupar a esa niñita y sobre todo… al pobre de Rhino -

**Mittens - **(Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo calmó la ira que crecía en ella contra la pastora…) - **No debo causarle más problemas a Rhino… pero… necesito ver a Bolt… aunque… aunque me rechace… quiero decirle lo que siento - **(se dio la media vuelta para las escaleras ya sin dirigirla la palabra a Mint) -

**Mint - **El va a volver, confía en el… ya lo verás - (le sonreía dulcemente mientras volvía a la sala) -

**Mittens - **No necesito que TU me digas eso y te agradeceré no me hables con tanta confianza… - (cada palabra salía de ella con notable molestia) -

**Mint - **(Se sintió un poco mal por la rudeza de tales palabras… pero consideró que era comprensible… pero antes de ver desaparecer a la gata por las escaleras susurró unas pocas palabras) - Además… aquí estás tu… -

Mittens ya no supo si acaso había escuchado bien… se debatía entre si creer que las palabras de Mint se referían realmente a ella… si era así… ¿Por qué, no se suponía que Bolt la había escogido a ella?... o quizá solamente era una forma de ella para burlarse y dejar en claro que en realidad quería decir que Bolt volvería pero por Mint… ambas ideas eran igual de punzantes para ella, era demasiado confuso, en parte Mint tenía mucho para poder llamar al chico que quisiera incluso Bolt no podría ser la excepción lo cual sería lógico por que Bolt era muy amable, tierno, lindo, cálido… ése era el Bolt del que Mittens se había enamorado… por otro lado aunque se reprendía a sí misma por pensarlo… Mint había demostrado ser una chica muy amable y linda… no parecía del tipo de las que les gusta hacer sufrir a los demás… finalmente llegó a su cama y se acostó… el corazón se le encogía de angustia… tristeza… dolor… pero… cuando comenzó a recordarlo a él… sintió un calor en su interior… una sonrisa se le dibujó y poco a poco el sueño comenzó a acunarla en sus brazos.

La noche parecía bastante fría… el cielo estaba nublado por lo que ni la luz de la luna ni las estrellas iluminaban la oscuridad… solo el alumbrado de las calles y de algunos edificios brindaban luz… ésa era la peor noche que podía imaginar… pero no era por el ambiente ni por la negrura que se observaba por doquier… no… lo era por que su corazón estaba partido.

**Bolt - **(caminaba junto a Blaine, pero realmente no prestaba atención a nada, aún en su mente rondaban las preguntas de antes) - **¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?... Blaine me ha explicado lo que pasó… pero… aún no termino de creer que en realidad esté sucediendo… Mittens… perdóname - **

**Blaine - **(Llevaba ya un rato observando a Bolt y suspirando le dedicó una sonrisa) - Tranquilo amigo… todo tiene solución en ésta vida mientras vivamos… no te desanimes… además… te he hecho venir conmigo para que remediemos lo que pasó y esa gatita recobre su sonrisa -

**Bolt - **(Como en otras ocasiones, Blaine sabía qué decirle…) - **Cierto… he venido aquí para remediar las cosas… aunque no sé qué es lo que planea Blaine… - **Oye… Blaine, dime… ¿Qué es lo que haremos hasta aquí para ayudarme con Mittens? -

**Blaine - **No puedo arruinar la sorpresa mi joven amigo… pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien - (volvió a sonreírle) - lo que puedo decirte es que… iremos a mi casa para allá empezar las cosas… ahora apresurémonos -

Comenzaron a avanzar más deprisa pasaron el parque y caminaron varias calles más… dieron algunas vueltas y pasaron por varios callejones, de pronto Bolt pudo notar que más allá de ése callejón se encontraba lo que parecía un edificio abandonado… de varios pisos al parecer.

**Blaine - **Estamos por llegar… es en ése edificio - **llegaremos pronto… pero ésta sensación me ha venido acompañando todo el rato… ¡No puede ser! - **(se detuvo tan de golpe que Bolt chocó contra él) -

**Bolt - **Ough… ¿Qué suc…?... - (no tuvo tiempo de responder pues Blaine lo colocó contra la pared mientras él se colocaba a su lado) - ¿Blaine? -

**Blaine - **Creo que… fue un error no tomar precauciones… - (antes que pudiera explicarle las cosas a Bolt en el extremo del callejón se divisaron cuatro siluetas… tras de ellos venían otras cuatro… y pronto del tejado saltando llego una última que se colocó frente a ellos) - jejeje… Scarlet… por cómo me sigues… comenzaré a creer que te gusto… - (mientras se acercó a Bolt y le soltó en susurros) - en… cuanto puedas… escapa al edificio… -

**Bolt - No… no de nuevo esto… - **(recordando su "pelea" anterior comenzó a desesperarse… para su fortuna Blaine estaba con él pero… justo le pedía que cuando pudiera escapara de allí) - e… está… bien… -

**Scarlet - **(La gata color escarlata se acercó lentamente a ellos con una notoria ira) - Te cortaré esa lengua para que dejes de decir idioteces… esta noche… no escaparán… somos nueve y ustedes son sólo dos… - (observa el temor en el rostro de Bolt) - corrijo… solo es uno… Jajajajajajajajajajajaja -

**Blaine - **No temas Bolt… - (camina lentamente hacia ella) - pues si lo deseas… podemos hacer que de nueve sean cero… no tengo inconvenientes además… te has tomado tantas molestias - (le sonrió divertido) -

**Scarlet - **(Al ver su actitud se enfureció muchísimo más, le escupió el rostro y dirigiéndose a los otros gatos exclamó furiosa) - ¡SIN PIEDAD! -

Entonces los gatos corrieron rápida y coordinadamente hacia ellos… los cuatro de la parte de atrás se centraron en Bolt, los del medio saltando y los de los extremos manteniéndose en el suelo esperando la reacción… por su parte Scarlet ya le había saltado al cuello a Blaine logrando clavarle las garras mientras los otros cuatro gatos se lanzaron de forma similar contra él…

**Bolt - ¿Qué hago?... no… nunca he peleado… y la última vez no me fue nada bien… pero debo hacer algo… - **(de pronto al estar ya casi por ser alcanzado por los gatos que saltaron, su cuerpo se movió sólo… corrió un poco y saltando los embistió con la cabeza golpeándolos en el estómago y alejándolos… lamentablemente no pudo evitar a los otros dos gatos que lograron golpearle directamente en el pecho y sintió de nuevo unas garras prenderse en su cuello) - AAGGHHH… -

**Blaine - **(Estaba preocupado por Bolt pero en éste momento no podía voltear a verlo… tenía que quitárselos primero… decidió ignorar a Scarlet que estaba en su cuello y corrió hacia los otros gatos que le atacaban… al saltarle los del medio como a Bolt él saltó hacia la pared del callejón apoyándose en ella y embistió a los gatos por el costado estrellándolos contra los contenedores de basura… aún faltaban dos… se apresuró a interceptarlos y logrando morder a uno por el cuello lo tomó y lo usó para estrellarlo contra su compañero) -

**Bolt - **(Los golpes le dolían bastante… no estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolor… pero no podía distraerse… para su fortuna el gato que le clavó las garras en el cuello se había resbalado así que lo soltó dejándole solamente un corte… pero las cosas no terminaban… los gatos a los que había golpeado estaban ya levantándose y tenía finalmente a los cuatro de nuevo frente a él casi rodeándolo) - **no importa cómo… debo estar preparado… - **(justo en ese momento recordó unas palabras que Mittens le dijera hace tiempo) - _"sabrás que un gato te atacará por que se agachará un poco… eso es para tomar impulso…" -_(en cuánto recordó eso los observó rápidamente… lo cual logró permitirle escapar al siguiente ataque… pero cuando se dio cuenta los otros tres ya estaban saltándole encima… cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe… el cuál no llegó) - **¿Qué pasó? - **(cuando abrió los ojos observó como Blaine había llegado apartando a los gatos con una embestida… sonriendo iba a agradecerle… cuando vio su cuello sangrando y a Scarlet sobre él) - ¡Blaine! -

**Blaine - **No es nada… rápido… ve al edificio yo te alcanzaré más tarde… - (tomando del cuello a Bolt lo lanzó hacia la salida del callejón… pero en ese instante dos gatos corrieron para evitar que se fuera) - ¡Apóyate en tus patas delanteras y Patea! -

**Bolt - **(No dudó ni un instante y lanzó una patada que logró impactar a sus atacantes… luego sin perder tiempo echó a correr hacia el edificio) - **no quiero dejarlo… pero realmente seré un estorbo para él… - **

**Blaine - **(Al ver cómo llegaba al edificio suspiró aliviado) - Ahora… si… gatitos… ¿Les parece si jugamos?... - (saltando se tiró al suelo de espaldas logrando quitarse así a Scarlet) - juguemos a Perros y Gatos… escojo ser el perro… - (rió un poco mientras bloqueaba el paso hacia el edificio) -

**Scarlet - **(Para sorpresa de Blaine estaba sonriéndole) - Me gusta la idea… quiero jugar un poco contigo… - **por que ese otro perro… está donde más lo quería… - **(pronto los demás gatos se colocaron a su lado esperando el momento adecuado) -

**Blaine - Conozco a ésta gata… debería estar completamente furiosa… a menos que… - **(volteo a ver hacia el edificio) - ¡No puede ser! - (intentó ir… pero ahora eran los gatos quienes le impedían avanzar) - **¡Maldición… fui un estúpido!... debo apresurarme… no puedo perder tiempo… Bolt… - **

* * *

Y hasta aquí quedó éste capítulo... la verdad no sé lo que pensaran cuando lo lean... ya saben.. cualquier cosa que deseen decirme.. usen un review... o por Mp, me retiro de momento... y que la fortuna les sonría mis amigos.**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Saludos nuevamente... aqui el capitulo 15... disculpen la tardanza.. aunque es una constante en mi, tomé el verano de mi escuela intentando terminar la universidad... junto a otras cosas me han impedido avanzar como quisiera, pero aqui estoy y no abandonaré nunca y ahora la siguiente parte la dedico a ustedes lectores.

Primeramente Muchas Gracias por leer éste fic y Más Agradecimientos para todos los que han dejado un review, eso me anima mucho y me ayuda a poder mejorar como escritor y les agradezco muchisimo.

A Hairu, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, lamento no haberte respondido, lamentablemente no tuve la oportunidad de responderte como es debido, pero aqui está la mejor respuesta creo yo jejejeje.

Sin más por agregar aqui les dejo el capitulo para que lo lean y como escritor tengo la esperanza que les guste, las recomendaciones no han cambiado jejeje, asi que aqui vamos.

* * *

Segundos… eso era lo que Blaine ansiaba que hubieran pasado solamente mientras continuaba peleando con los gatos y pensando en la forma de poder librarse de ellos para ir con Bolt… pero lamentablemente no era así… habían ya pasado varios minutos en realidad y a cada instante se sentía más desesperado… ignoraba las heridas que tenía ya en el cuello, en la espalda y algunas en el rostro, su preocupación era mucho más grande que el dolor de las heridas… la parte positiva del momento era que solamente quedaban tres gatos en pie contando a Scarlet… la parte negativa… Bolt no había dado ninguna señal desde el edificio y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

**Scarlet - **¿Qué pasa Blaine?... ¿Ya te cansaste? - (estaba también exhausta y lastimada, pero no dejaba de lado ese tono sarcástico y burlón que tenía) - parece que el perrito ya no quiere jugar más… -

El lugar estaba muy oscuro salvo por un poco de la luz que se colaba por las pilastras y paredes del edificio todo el lugar estaba en penumbras… a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de forcejeos y de la pelea…

**Bolt - **Me gustaría poder ayudarlo… pero sólo seré una molestia para el…- (suspirando decidió subir al segundo piso para ver si podía ver cómo le iba a Blaine… caminaba lentamente pues sus heridas le molestaban además de que sus ojos todavía empezaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar) -

Utilizó una tabla a manera de rampa para poder subir al segundo piso y fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido tras de él… se volteó sobresaltado pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era una botella la que pasó rodando frente a él.

**Bolt - **Creo que estoy demasiado nervioso… - (moviendo su cabeza) -

**¿?1 - **Y tienes grandes motivos para estarlo cachorro - (una fría voz se escuchaba justo tras de él… pero la oscuridad no le dejaba ver nada) -

**¿?2 - **Oye… yo quería ser el que le daba la advertencia… - (una segunda voz se hizo escuchar) -

**¿?3 - **No te quejes… igual podemos divertirnos con él jajaja - (ahora eran tres… esto no pintaba nada bien) -

**¿?4 - **Concuerdo con que hay que… "divertirnos" con el cachorro - (¿Cuatro?... esto no solo no estaba bien… estaba totalmente mal) -

**¿?5 - **¡Silencio!... menos charla… más desgarramiento…- (definitivamente éste era el líder… todos se callaron de pronto…) -

**Bolt - **(Reconocía ese sentimiento… hacía tiempo que no lo había vivido… una trampa… una emboscada… como fuera esto pintaba fatal y lo peor era que no podía ver a ninguno) - **¿Y ahora que hago?... son más que yo… no puedo verles…- **(lo sentía… estaba aterrado… ahora sí estaba solo… cuando volteaba alrededor es pudo notarlo… unos brillos extraños en la oscuridad) - **¡Claro!... los gatos pueden ver en la oscuridad… eso no es bueno… pero puedo ver el brillo de sus ojos) - **

Para Bolt era un alivio saber que podía ya ubicar a sus atacantes… seguían siendo más que él además que seguro sabían pelear… pero al menos ahora tenía la oportunidad de esquivarlos, tal vez…

**Bolt - **(Todo comenzó en un instante… ni siquiera pudo escuchar un solo movimiento… los gatos se lanzaron en orden sobre él… sintió un golpe en el costado acompañado de un ardor, apenas había volteado a ver cuando recibió un golpe similar en su otro costado…) - Agghhh… - **No… no puedo saber quien me atacará… - **(se sentía totalmente desolado… sabía que Blaine no llegaría… estaba lejos de casa…) - **Mittens… -** (su imagen se dibujó en su mente… seguía recibiendo varios arañazos y mordidas por todo el cuerpo, ¿Podría volver a casa?... recordaba a Mittens llorando… había hecho este pequeño viaje para poder resolver las cosas… para poder verla sonreír… y… y…) - ¡Y No puedo permitir que… ustedes… me impidan conseguirlo! - (no supo de dónde… pero nuevamente se sentía con energía… logró tomar a un gato que en ése momento le había mordido el costado y con fuerza lo lanzó lejos con la suerte que lo estrelló en un pilar) -

Todos los gatos estaban sorprendidos… creían que Bolt no sabía luchar… lo que no sabían era que ni él mismo acababa de entender lo que acababa de hacer… pero lo mejor era no darle vueltas… ahora las cosas no estaban tan desiguales… los gatos seguían lanzándose contra él de diferentes direcciones para confundirlo… iban con las garras por delante y los colmillos a continuación… ahora Bolt podía esquivar a algunos y golpear a otros cuando lo arañaban o mordían… sentía su sangre correr rápidamente, sentía una extraña emoción mientras peleaba… recordaba sus momentos de gloria en el pasado y lo que le emocionaba más… ésta vez… todo era real…

**¿?3 - **Se supone que éste perro no sabe defenderse… ¿Cómo lo hace entonces?... -

**¿?5 - **No importa… acabemos pronto… aunque pueda ya defenderse un poco… no soportará más tiempo… iremos todos ahora y no se… -

**Bolt - **(No comprendía lo que pasaba… pero tenía que prepararse para cualquier cosa) - **¿Por qué no hablan?... esto me preocupa… tampoco puedo ver sus miradas… esto no es bueno… el cuerpo me duele mucho… y estoy agotado… -** (comenzó a escuchar sonidos ahogados… pero de nuevo todo era silencio… hasta que algo cayo a sus pies… se trataba de uno de los gatos) - ¿Pero qué…?... - (pronto cayó otro… y otro más… hasta que tuvo a los cinco alrededor de él) - ¿Qué sucede?... -

**¿? - **Jejejejeje… ¿Qué sucede?... nada realmente… o tal vez si… uno nunca sabe ¿no crees?... - (una voz suave pero bastante fría se escuchaba… y todo parecía que lo estaba rodeando) -

**Bolt - **¿Quién eres?... - (en ésta situación no le quedaba de otra que estar a la defensiva en todo momento) - ¿Por qué me has ayudado?... -

**¿? - **En primera… no te he ayudado… simplemente quité los estorbos... en segunda… - (pronto se colocó tras de Bolt y ya alumbrado se le podía observar… era un gato negro… a diferencia de Mittens no tenía ni una sola mancha… era totalmente negro y sus ojos eran color escarlata) - bien puedo ser… tu peor pesadilla - (le sonrío ampliamente mientras lo observaba) -

**Bolt - **(No le gustaba para nada la situación… ese gato le recordaba mucho a esa tal Scarlet… y si fue capaz de herir a sus propios compañeros… no quería ni imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacerle) -¿Cómo que estorbos?... ¡Eran tus amigos!... -

**¿? - **Jajajajaja… preocupado por los que te estaban atacando… no se si llamarte noble o simplemente idiota… en todo caso… ya estamos solos… que era lo que yo quería… ahora… nadie puede meterse ni Blaine… ni éstos… te tengo… para mí solo… -

**Bolt - Quería estar a solas conmigo… ya ha sacado sus garras… él no es un gato cualquiera… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?... estoy muy cansado… y mis heridas me molestan mucho… - **(Bolt solo podía observar cómo ese gato avanzaba hacia él…) - **tal vez… esto acabe aquí después de todo… - **Mittens… …-

**¿? - **(Se había colocado en posición… podía ver como Bolt estaba ya sin poder moverse más… sonriendo ampliamente le dirigió una de las miradas más burlonas que el pobre can hubiese recibido y fue entonces que saltó sobre Bolt muy rápidamente sin darle tiempo de nada) - Y ahora… ¡Ven a jugar conmigo!... -

**Mittens - **¡BOLT! - (se había despertado gritando su nombre… y con una gran desesperación golpeándole el pecho, volteó a ver que no hubiese despertado a nadie, pero Rhino y Penny seguían durmiendo sin haberse percatado de nada - **no de nuevo…. - **(Mittens había tenido una pesadilla que no era ajena a ella… pero que hacia tiempo no revivía… no tenía ningún deseo de dormir, así que decidió ir a la sala a ver televisión… lo cual hubiese sido un gran plan… si no fuera por que llegando a la sala descubrió y recordó lo que la esperaba allí… o mejor dicho… la que la esperaba allí - **bueno… si voy a pasarme así el resto de la noche… no hará mal hacer que a ella le vaya igual - **

**Mint - **(Estaba durmiendo suavemente, pero en un instante su mundo comenzó a temblar… pero en realidad era ella la que se movía… abriendo los ojos se sorprendió de ver allí a la gatita) - MMmhhhaaaahh… ¿Sucede algo Mittens? - (con sólo ver la mirada de la gata obtuvo su respuesta, se levantó y estirándose un poco se sentó frente a ella) -

**Mittens - **(Allí estaba… sentada frente a la chica que posiblemente le estaba quitando a quien amaba…) - **aunque… tardé mucho en darme cuenta siquiera de lo que siento… - **

**Mint - **(Sonreía misteriosamente… vio como Mittens tenía la mirada hacia un lado) - **creo… que es el momento perfecto… -**

**Mittens - **(Notó de pronto como Mint se le había acercado así que giro la cabeza para ver por qué… tal vez no debió hacerlo… cuando pudo darse cuenta estaba recibiendo un beso en la mejilla, pero como se había girado lo recibió casi rozándole los labios) - ¡¿PERO QUE HACES? - (se alejó de ella mientras sentía su rostro arderle… su corazón estar acelerado… y unas irrefrenables ganas de golpearla, por que la veía sonriendo) -

**Mint - **Eso fue lo que pasó - (dijo tranquila mientras le sonreía tiernamente) - **¿Habré exagerado con la aclaración?... - **

**Mittens - **¿De…de qué estas hablando?... y… ¿Cómo te atreves a… hacer eso?... ¡No me dirás que te atraen las chicas! -

**Mint - **¡¿Cómo? - (ahora era su turno de sentir arder sus mejillas) - ¡Claro que no!... lo que acabo de hacer… fue lo que pasó en la tarde con Bolt… - **son demasiadas cosas en un día… y noche -** el me pidió algunos consejos… y pues como agradecimiento me besó la mejilla… pero en ese momento me giraba para verlo -

**Mittens - **(Al escucharla recordó ese… momento que con gusto borraría de su mente… pero ahora que lo mencionaba…) - ¿Y cómo voy a creerte?... -

**Mint - **Qué lindo es el amor - (le sonreía muy alegre a una boquiabierta Mittens) - tú lo conoces mejor que yo… ¿Crees en verdad que él me besaría? -

**Mittens - **(La verdad no la escuchaba desde la palabra "amor") - N..nnno.. no se de que hablas… -

**Mint - **Ay por favor gatita linda, no me lo vas a negar y sobre todo después de lo que pasó jejeje puedo verlo en tu mirada pequeña, lo quieres y mucho -

**Mittens - **(No decía nada… por que por mucho que quisiera negarlo… no podía, Mint le decía toda la verdad y además parecía que no era buena ocultando su sentir) - B… bueno… está bien… estoy enamorada de el… - (al decirlo sin embargo sentía una presión en el pecho) - pero… no me siento bien… siento tristeza… dolor… por quererlo de esta forma… pero… -

**Mint - **Pero lo amas de tal forma que no te importa sentirte así… - (acercándose la abrazó cálidamente) - te sientes así… por que no se lo has dicho y… bueno lo que pasó… pero Blaine planeó una forma para que puedan arreglarse las cosas y él te diga algo importante -

**Mittens - **¿Algo importante?... - **Por la sonrisa que tiene… pareciera que quiere decirme que Bolt me corresponde… ¿Acaso lo hace?... ¡¿En verdad lo hace? -** (apenas pensar esos sintió un cosquilleo cálido recorrerla entera) -

**Mint - Parece que ahora sí estamos mejorando las cosas - **Pero ¿Sabes algo?... yo no soy de esas que cree que solo los machos tienen y pueden hacer todo - (sonreía ante la idea que le acababa de llegar) - nosotras también prepararemos algo ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? -

**Mittens - **Eh… yo… - **¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?... me siento muy confusa… pero… alegre - **¿Qué tienes en mente?... - (preguntó de una forma vaga mientras pensaba cuanto sintió que la jalaron al sillón) -

**Mint - **Bueno primero a pensar un poco… - **aunque tengo la idea perfecta - **(en su mente se forjaban las imágenes de lo que sería un éxito) -

**Mittens - **(Verla así inevitablemente la hizo reír, recordaba a Bolt…) - **Espera… Bolt… - **Mint… quisiera que me dijeras… ¿Es confiable ese tal Blaine? -

**Mint - **(Había continuado hablando pero se detuvo al escucharla) - Mmm, si, lo es, es bastante confiable… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

**Mittens - **Es que… hace rato tuve… una pesadilla… sobre Bolt… - (su mirada expresaba su preocupación) -

**Mint - **A ver linda… cuéntame ¿Qué tipo de sueño era? -

**Mittens - **(Se acercó un poco más a ella y suspirando comenzó a contarle) - Todo comenzó cuando logramos volver para que Bolt encontrara a Penny… hubo un incendio y con ayuda de Rhino él pudo entrar… pero entonces la salida quedó bloqueada, sentí mucho miedo… ¿Cómo podría él escapar?... el tiempo se me hizo eterno… - (mientras contaba colocó una de sus patas en su pecho) - Rhino estaba seguro que nada pasaría… después de todo era Bolt el superperro… pero yo sabía que no era así… él es un perro normal… tal vez en el instante en el que lo vi entrar fue mi última oportunidad de verlo… - (temblaba un poco… pero pronto sintió un abrazo suave y sonrió al ver a Mint confortándola) - gracias al cielo, Rhino tuvo razón de nuevo… todos comenzamos a escuchar un ladrido, ese fue en verdad un súper ladrido, unos bomberos los sacaron a ambos… él estaba herido… manchado de cenizas y con algunas quemaduras… sentí mi corazón detenerse… al final todo salió bien y obtuve un nuevo hogar… pero al principio tenía siempre éste mismo sueño… podía ver a Bolt entrando al edificio… luego podía verlo dentro… rodeado de llamas… el corría… pero luego una especie de bestia se formaba encerrándolo en sus grandes fauces y yo solo podía ver sin poder hacer nada… ni siquiera puedo acercarme… - (así terminaba de contar su pesadilla… sentía un peso menos al haberlo contado… aunque le parecía muy extraño… no se lo había contado ni a Rhino y ahora se lo decía todo a Mint) - **Este mundo en verdad está loco jejeje - **

**Mint - **(La tenía abrazada y al parecer estaba mejor así que sonriendo le tomo el rostro) - No tienes de qué preocuparte Mittens, Blaine cuidara muy bien de Bolt y para mañana seguro ya regresan y… - (nuevamente sonreía pícaramente) - eso nos lleva a mi plan -

**Mittens - **(Volvió a soltar una risita… ella le recordaba ahora a Rhino cada que buscaba aventuras… y sintió que igual que con el hámster era peligroso preguntar… pero como siempre, la curiosidad… metió en problemas a la gatita) - ¿Y en qué consiste ese plan tuyo? - **tal vez eso me distraiga un poco… además que ya me siento mejor - **

**Mint - **(Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande… a tal grado que Mittens comenzaba a sentirse muy nerviosa) - Pues te vamos a poner de acuerdo a la ocasión -

Antes de que Mittens pudiera darse siquiera una idea de lo que iba a pasar Mint ya estaba sobre ella y le pasaba las patas por varias partes del cuerpo… estaba sorprendida… pero la risa le ganaba… una de sus mas grandes debilidades es la gran sensibilidad que tiene en los costados para las cosquillas. Era extraño pero se sentía muy bien… estaba alegre y el mal momento que había sentido se iba… pero lo que se llevaba el momento… era que sentía que tenía en Mint una amiga.

**Mittens - **Jajajajajaja… e… espera… jajajajaja… Mint… necesito… jajajajaja… platicar un poco contigo… - (lo necesitaba y había encontrado al fin con quien) -

Mientras tanto… en un callejón las cosas parecían no ir para nada bien para un perro, el cual estaba peleando con varios gatos y se encontraba totalmente bloqueado por ellos.

**Blaine - **Salgan de mi camino… ¡AHORA!... - (su grito sobresaltó a los gatos pero lamentablemente estaba ya muy cansado… y la herida de su cuello le estaba provocando serios problemas) - **debo apresurarme… Bolt podría estar en un gran peligro… solo un poco más… debo soportar un poco más… - **

**Scarlet - **Blaine… Blaine… Blaine… - (se le acercó mientras le mostraba una amplia sonrisa) - es bastante gracioso… ¿Te preocupa ese perro?... - (pronto su sonrisa se había desvanecido) - ¿Por qué?... si mal no recuerdo eso no concuerda con Blaine, aquel perro que asesinó a gatos y perros por igual hace años… - **solo tiempo… necesito ganar tiempo y él no podrá ayudar a ese cachorro… - **(tales palabras sobresaltaron a los otros gatos que observaban sorprendidos) -

**Blaine - **(Scarlet le había dado justo donde le afectaba, era una parte de su pasado que no le enorgullecía… pero no tenía tiempo para esas cosas) - Esa es historia vieja Scarlet… deja el pasado donde debe… y… si no les molesta no tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para ustedes… - (su mirada era bastante profunda y llena de furia) - **no importa que… debo ir con Bolt… - **(dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr) -

**Scarlet - ¿Pero qué planea?... ¿Acaso piensa escapar?... - **¡No lo dejen escapar! - (rápidamente los otros dos gatos la acompañaron para evitar que Blaine pudiera escapar… pero pronto pudieron ver que ésa no era la intención del perro… sino todo lo contrario… los había hecho correr a propósito y vieron como deteniéndose de golpe saltó hacia el contenedor de basura y lo usó para impulsarse… con lo cual pasó por encima de ellos, burlándolos al fin) - ¡NO! -

**Blaine - **(Podía escuchar el grito que Scarlet había dado… seguro que ellos no imaginaban que él planearía semejante escape… lamentablemente sabía que no era para nada un plan perfecto… los perros son menos ágiles que los gatos y si a eso se le sumaban sus heridas y el cansancio solo daba por resultado una cosa…) - **esto me va a doler… - **(logró aterrizar… pero terminó en realidad estrellándose contra el suelo, al hacerlo sintió un agudo dolor en su pata delantera izquierda… pero eso no le importaba, había burlado a Scarlet y sus gatos sólo tenía que esforzarse un poco más e ir con Bolt) - **no es tiempo para el dolor… es ahora… - **(y levantándose con todo su esfuerzo se echo a correr con una sola cosa en mente… llegar con su amigo y asegurarse que estaba bien) -

**Scarlet - **(Las cosas habían sucedido bastante rápidas apenas si había dado cuenta cuando Blaine ya estaba corriendo hacia el edificio… ¿Cómo era posible que ese perro la hubiera engañado y se le hubiera escapado?... rápidamente pensó en ir tras el… pero su cansancio y heridas la hicieron decidir retirarse junto con los otros gatos) - **está bien… allá dentro está la… sorpresita… - **(así se fue del lugar sonriendo) -

**Blaine - **(Este definitivamente no era su día… tal vez debió leer el zodiaco en al periódico… al pensar eso reía un poco) - **jajaja… seguro me iba a decir algo estilo… "la chica de tu amigo se le romperá el corazón… tendrás que curar heridas de amor… oh y antes que acabe el día unos gatos te van a hacer polvo y en una de esas pierdes a tu amigo" - **(no es que a Blaine le diera gracia pensar eso… sino que necesitaba distraer un poco la preocupación… apenas vio la entrada del edificio se lanzó importándole poco lo que pudiera esperarle… solo una cosa le interesaba… - ¡BOLT! -

Blaine entró tan rápido y con tal desesperación que creía que sus ojos estaban mal… no veía a nadie allí… a su alrededor no había absolutamente nadie… rápidamente utilizó una rampa allí para subir a la segunda planta y allí el panorama era completamente diferente al de abajo… pero… estaba sorprendido y en parte asustado de lo que veía… allí parado y sonriente estaba un gato color negro… y sus ojos escarlata brillaban intensamente llenos de malicia mientras sonreía ampliamente… verlo a él… y no ver a Bolt fue lo que lo asustó… y la sorpresa consistía en que estaban allí tirados cinco gatos…

**Blaine - ¿Por qué está EL aquí?... - **(Miraba fijamente a ese gato… estaba serio… pero estaba tranquilo) - Az… dime ¿Dónde está Bolt? -

**Az - **(No dejaba de sonreír mientras observaba a Blaine) - ¿De qué estás hablando?... yo vine aquí por que me pidieron encargarme de… una molestia -

**Blaine - **No juegues conmigo Az… así que dime de una vez ¡En dónde está!, si acaso te atreviste a lastimarlo… yo… yo… -

**Az - **Vaya… no has cambiado ni un poco Blaine… vale… puedes salir cachorrito… - (dijo mientras miraba hacia una de las esquinas donde estaba oscuro y de ahí justamente comenzó a asomarse Bolt) -

**Blaine - **(No esperó nada más se acercó a Bolt y dando un suspiro de alivio lo abrazó y comenzó a observarle el cuerpo) - ¿Estás bien?... ¿No te duele nada?... ¿Qué paso con los gatos?... -

**Bolt - **(Había pasado de la sorpresa al abrumamiento debido a las acciones de Blaine) - E..e..espera… por favor… una pregunta a la vez… y… si… sí estoy bien… gracias a él… - (dijo señalando al gato negro que ahora sabía como se llamaba) -

**Blaine - **Entiendo Bolt… lo que más importa es que estés bien - (dijo sonriéndole luego dirigió su mirada hacia Az) - Bolt… por favor sube a la azotea… iré dentro de poco… -

**Bolt - **(No entendía muy bien… pero decidió hacerle caso y subir, aunque también quería preguntarle a Blaine por sus heridas… que se veían bastante marcadas) -

**Blaine - **(Una vez que vio que Bolt se había ido se acercó lentamente hacia el gato) - Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho que digamos Az… sigues siendo alguien a quien le gusta jugar con los demás… no importa la seriedad de la situación… - (ya estaba totalmente frente al gato) -

**Az - **Y tú sigues preocupándote más por otros que por ti mismo… - (con una pata revisó cada herida que tenía sin detenerse cuando escuchaba las quejas del perro) - éstas heridas son bastante profundas… debes sentir la piel ardiéndote…- (la voz de Az se escuchaba bastante seca y seria) - pero… antes que nos desviemos y terminemos hablando de cosas sin importancia… - (para sorpresa de Blaine el gato lo estaba abrazando) - es bueno verte… hermano…-

**Blaine - **(Al escucharlo no pudo menos que sonreír y abrazarlo también) - Ciertamente… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… mi hermano - (sonreía feliz y cálido mientras lo abrazaba) -

Quién estaba atónito ante lo que veía era Bolt… su curiosidad le había ganado… además que estaba preocupado de que aquel gato pudiese atacar a Blaine, después de todo no estaba seguro que no fuera peligroso… pero sin duda lo que menos esperaba era que se dieran un abrazo… y mucho menos que se llamaran hermano, tal vez por esto mismo tenía la boca muy abierta y ni se movió cuando notó que ellos iban subiendo y se toparon con él.

**Az - **Jajajajajaja mira al cachorrito… creo que acabamos de dejarlo en shock - (reía divertido y su mirada se veía en calma… casi parecía un gato totalmente diferente al que Bolt había conocido antes) -

**Blaine - **Si… como si el pobre necesitara más… - (suspiró y sacudió un poco a Bolt para despertarlo) - vamos Bolt ¡Despierta!... que si llevo un perro inerte de regreso a tu casa, tu persona me matará…Mint me matará… y Mittens… seguro para variarle un poco… me matará… -

**Bolt - **(Al final logró reaccionar, aunque fue más por escuchar el nombre de Mittens) - Si… si… ya estoy… bien… pero… ustedes… ¿Qué pasa?... - (estaba rondando entre la sorpresa, la curiosidad y sin dudarlo… confusión -

**Blaine - **Bueno… la historia es bastante larga… y la verdad tu y yo tenemos asuntos por atender en éste momento… y vaya si el tiempo se nos ha ido volando jejeje -

**Az - **Es cierto… tendrás que explicarme a qué viene todo esto… tu con éste cachorro y volviendo a pelear… juraría que desde "ese" día habías dicho que no pelearías… -

**Blaine - **Muchas cosas me han pasado desde la última vez Az… y no tenía más opciones… preferiría que no habláramos de eso -

**Bolt - **(Al verlos así no pudo evitar reír un poco… cuando notó que ambos lo miraban él era ahora el sonrojado) - Lo… lo siento jejeje… pero es que, no sé… me parece tan curioso la forma en la que se llevan -

**Blaine - **No dista mucho de tu relación con Mittens… lo cual me lleva a… rápido… el tiempo apremia y tenemos mucho por hacer, vamos a la azotea, Az… ¿Nos honraras con tu presencia? -

**Az - **Jejeje… puede que me divierta… está bien… pero los alcanzaré luego -

Así Blaine comenzó a guiar a Bolt para subir a la azotea mientras Az bajaba a… lo que fuera que tenía planeado hacer, Bolt se sentía extrañamente emocionado… había estado en una pelea muy seria… pero… ¡Por todos los cielos! Había logrado pelear y con 5 gatos… su sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas, la emoción de la pelea la sentía en cada latido, las emociones no lo habían dejado desde que había salido de casa esa noche, además acababa de descubrir que no era el único que podía llevarse bien con los gatos, se sentía plenamente alegre… solo faltaba que Blaine le ayudara con el problema que tenía con Mittens y todo… de nuevo todo estaría bien, así fue que salió a la azotea con mucho cansancio, mucha emoción y sin duda alguna con muchas esperanzas…

* * *

Y Aqui terminó el capítulo 15, espero les haya agradado y no haberlos decepcionado jejeje, y ya saben, cualquier comentario sea positivo o negativo es bienvenido en un review, sin mas me despido agradeciendo el apoyo que me han dado y que siguen leyendo éste fic. Nos veremos y les deseo lo mejor del mundo en sus vidas, cuídense.


	16. Chapter 16

Saludos comunidad... no tengo excusa ni cara con la cual disculparme... solo puedo decirles.. que la razón principal... es que hace meses... un virus me hizo perder el final de esta historia... asi es... los capitulos terminados se perdieron... y... eso me desanimo demasiado... que casi abandono... pero.. al final no... aqui estoy.. dando inicio al final de éste fic... que seguro ya muchos leyeron y otros decidieron dejarlo... pero a todos les agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que le dedicaron.

Ahora bien... debo aclarar una cosa... si bien quise trabajar en volver a escribir los capítulos sinceramente mi desanimo me ganó mucho... y aqui entra un **agradecimiento **para quien siempre me apoyo para que continuara... y.. debo decirlo sin ésta persona estos capitulos finales que vienen jamás hubieran salido... o al menos no en mucho tiempo. El agradecimiento es para xixh4n sin ti este capitulo se hubiera muerto ^^'...

Ahora si no hablo más... ya conocen las aclaraciones... Bolt no es mío (a menos Disney se apiade de mi pero sabemos que eso no pasará) Acciones entre () y pensamientos en **negrita.** Sin más los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

Al llegar a la azotea una sorpresa más lo esperaba y no era que hubiese tenido pocas en el día, frente a él estaba un jardín de verde pasto… habían varias flores sin duda aunque cerradas por ser de noche, pero allá vio unas flores blancas que parecían brillar, nunca hubiera imaginado un lugar así.

**Blaine - **Bueno Bolt bienvenido a mi casa, al menos mientras estoy en la ciudad - (sonreía mientras veía al sorprendido can) - ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Hay algo mal?... -

**Bolt - **No… para nada, es solo que es un lugar increíble… no pensé que pudiera haber un jardín sobre este edificio tan abandonado -

**Blaine - **Eso te demuestra que Todo con un poco de cuidado puede estar y ser hermoso - (le guiñó un ojo) - no lo olvides mi buen amigo jejeje, pero bueno estas cansado sería bueno que durmiéramos un poco primero… - (pero en eso fue interrumpido por Bolt) -

**Bolt - **¡NO! Por favor… necesito que empecemos de inmediato, además sí estoy cansado pero no tengo nada de sueño - **siento mi cuerpo arder de emoción… aunque lo intentara no podría dormir - **

**Blaine -** Jajaja, está bien Bolt como quieras entonces, no perdamos tiempo… solo hazme el favor de ir por donde ves las flores blancas yo te alcanzo en un instante - (dijo sonriéndole suavemente, una vez que se retiró volteó a ver a Az que había estado callado) - Bueno… ya que te quedaste voy a abusar un poco de ti jajaja -

**Az -** Mmmm… así que quieres hacerme cosas indecentes… - (comenzó a reír maliciosamente mientras veía el efecto de sus palabras en Blaine) -

**Blaine - **¡¿QUE? … ¡Az! Vuelves a hacerme de esas bromas y juro que… … eh… bueno da igual… necesito me hagas un favor - (y sin darle tiempo a decidir comenzó a explicarle su plan en susurros) -

**Az - **Mmmhh… OHhhh… jajaja… - (sus orejas se levantaron totalmente mientras escuchaba) - Así si me gusta hacer favores… muy bien… pero no te quejes por mis métodos - (sonriendo comienza a alejarse pero se voltea) - cuídate bola de pelos jejeje -

**Blaine - **Lo mismo para ti loco... -(dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa) - ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá lo que hice?... oh bueno… tengo trabajo con Bolt -

Yendo hacia donde estaba Bolt tomó una mochila que tenía cerca y llegó con él…sentándose y comenzó a sacar una lata con crema y unos vendajes con los que cubrió una parte de las heridas que tenía Bolt y luego las suyas.

**Bolt - **Gracias… - (la crema sobre sus heridas le provocaba algo de ardor pero poco a poco se sentía mejor… mientras tanto ayudaba a Blaine con sus propias heridas) - estás muy preparado… ¿Sueles pelear mucho? -

**Blaine - **Claro que no… de hecho prefiero no pelear… esto es por que… si viajas tanto como yo… naturalmente necesitaras algo con que curarte las heridas… una vez que llovía tanto no veía el camino… resbalé por una ladera y termine en medio de un arbusto de zarzas… - (finalmente terminó y sonriendo se estiró un poco) - bueno Bolt es hora de comenzar -

**Bolt - **¡Genial! …. … y… ¿Comenzar qué? - (su cara era una buena mezcla de entusiasmo y confusión) -

**Blaine - **Bueno Bolt… si hay una forma de expresar lo uno siente es con una canción -

**Bolt - **Entiendo… y… ¿Eso… como lo uso? - (una canción, parecía bueno… además no iba a dudar sobre la solución si ya había pasado todo aquello) -

**Blaine - **La música y las canciones no se usan Bolt… se expresan… y lo que tú vas a hacer es… cantar… así es amigo mío - (se dibujaba una sonrisa que no se podría describir) - Tú… Le… Cantarás a Mittens -

**Bolt - **(Tenía el hocico completamente abierto...) - **¿¡¿¡Cantar YO? pero si en mi vida he hecho algo así… - **es..es.. .. p. .. . -

**Blaine - **(Sabía que estaba mal reírse de lo que pasaba su amigo… pero era imposible ante la expresión que tenía) - Lo siento Bolt, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder… canciones hay casi tantas como estrellas en el cielo… una diferente de la otra… por lo que necesitamos encontrarte la indicada así que despierta jejeje -

**Bolt - **(Poco a poco se iba recuperando… ciertamente tiempo era lo que menos quería perder) - **Pero… - **yo nunca he cantado en mi vida… -

**Blaine - **Eso es el problema más insignificante… ahora… ya sé más o menos cómo se conocieron… interesante… pero necesito saber unas cosas… dime… ¿Qué hace Mittens en tu vida? -

**Bolt - **(Nunca él se había hecho esa pregunta… tal vez porque nunca hizo falta) - **creo que nunca… he pensado en eso… pero… - **(acudieron a él las imágenes de lo que habían vivido) - es fácil decirlo… ella… es la que me devolvió una razón… una razón para seguir adelante… creo que sin ella… yo no hubiera logrado volver a casa… y… estoy seguro que me hubiese rendido hace mucho… - (cada una de sus palabras iba cargada de sentimientos… aunque él no lo notara) -

**Blaine - **Déjame adivinar… cuando te sientes perdido… sin ánimo… que te quieres rendir… ella te devuelve las fuerzas ¿cierto? - **Que no tiene caso preguntarle… sé que es cierto jajaja - **

**Bolt - **¿Cómo lo sabes?... pues si… es cierto… sé que si la tengo a mi lado podré superar lo que venga, sus palabras siempre son las indicadas… e incluso a veces no hacen falta, solo me abraza y siento que todo está mejor… - (ahora su expresión era triste… sus orejas bajaron y suspiraba) - pero ahora la lastimé… en este momento la necesito tanto… -

**Blaine - **(Lo abrazó y sonrió un poco) - Vamos no te pongas así… vamos a remediar eso… y… ¿Quién sabe?… tal vez logremos otras cosas jejeje -

**Bolt - **¿Otras cosas?... ¿De qué estás hablando? -

**Blaine - **Ya, hemos perdido tiempo… empezamos inmediatamente… - (de nuevo fue hasta la mochila que tenía y sacó una grabadora algo maltratada pero al parecer aún funcional) - necesito que encontremos "cierta" canción… - (también sacó unos papeles) - creo supones bien cuando digo que no sabes leer las palabras humanas… ¿o si? -

**Bolt - **No… no sé leerlas… ¿Será necesario? - **No quiero un obstáculo más… no ahora que estoy tan cerca… - **(se le notaba preocupado y alarmado) -

**Blaine - **Claro que no… para eso me tienes aquí jejeje, tu estarás con esta grabadora… tiene varias canciones… tu las iras pasando poco a poco y si la escucho te avisaré… mientras estaré buscando la letra en estos papeles… para enseñártela -

Y así comenzó a enseñarle a Bolt cómo se usaba la grabadora y una vez que aprendió como moverse entre las canciones que tenía comenzaron ambos a realizar su labor por separado, Blaine buscaba rápidamente entre todas las hojas que tenía… pero a veces se quedaba algo perdido entre algunas letras que le recordaban cosas… a Bolt le pasaba similar, a veces se quedaba escuchando algunas canciones maravillándose a veces y en otras sintiendo una profunda nostalgia. Pero mientras ellos estaban en eso… Mint seguía platicando con Mittens cada vez más sorprendida… aunque una parte de ella ya se esperaba algunas cosas.

**Mint - **Entonces… ¿Es así como te sientes? -

**Mittens - **Yo… yo sé que no es correcto… no es naturalmen… - (pero una pata de Mint la hizo callar para ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa) -

**Mint - **Oh vamos linda… no empecemos con las reglas de la normalidad - (le sonreía muy dulcemente) - no te mientas a ti misma… al amor nada… escúchame linda… N-A-D-A lo detiene… y eso que me vas a decir mucho menos… -

**Mittens - **Pero Mint… él es un perro y yo soy una gata ! - (parecía desesperada… pero no precisamente por aclarar el punto a Mint… sino tal vez… por otro motivo más profundo para ella) - **por favor… hazlo… te lo pido… hazlo - **

**Mint - **¿Y ese es tu gran impedimento?... por favor… estás completamente enamorada de él… y más pruebas no podemos tener ¿O sí? - (seguía sonriéndole mientras la abrazó) -

**Mittens - **… … - (De pronto… se sentía completamente tranquila… la presión que antes estuviera en su pecho… la turbulencia en su mente… todo… era ahora un mar en calma… con solo una suave brisa que la llenaba de calidez) - **Gracias… -**

Mint y Mittens… ambas sentían una sola cosa en común en ese momento… ambas habían encontrado una amiga en quien confiar… en quien apoyarse… alguien que no solo les inspiraba confianza… sino que las hacía sentir completamente seguras y comprendidas… pero poco tiempo les duró la tranquilidad… al poco tiempo escucharon como alguien entraba a la casa por la puerta para animales de la cocina… así que rápidamente fueron y encontraron a un gato de mirada profunda que se encontraba frente a ellas.

**¿? - **Ohhh… veo que están despiertas… eso me facilita las cosas… - (sonreía con una mezcla de superioridad y burla… cosa que no les estaba agradando nada a ellas) - buena expresión… pero… yo que ustedes me trataría con amabilidad… ¿tendrán agua?... tengo sed… -

**Mittens - **(Le dirigió una mirada seca y cortante) - ¿Y… por qué según tú tenemos que tratarte bien?... estas invadiendo mi hogar… y no eres bienvenido… -

**Mint - **(Extrañamente estaba quieta… sin decir nada… hasta que tocando el hombro de Mittens le señaló algo que llevaba en el lomo ese gato) - M… … mira… … lo que tiene… -

**Mittens - **(Hizo caso a la indicación de su compañera… y al igual que ella se quedó sin habla…) - **No es posible… él no puede… pero… ¿cómo?... - **

**¿? - **Ohhh… veo que no tienen mala vista - (seguía sonriendo cada vez más… casi era sonrisa maniática cuando se quitó lo que llevaba puesto… y mostró ante ellas el collar que llevaba… colgando del collar estaba una placa con un nombre escrito) - … Bolt -

**Mint - **¿De… donde sacaste eso?... - **El está con Blaine… no puede haberle pasado algo… - **

**¿? - **¿Y por qué se los diría?... mmm… me lo encontré por ahí -

**Mittens - **No me mientas… - (tanto Mint como el gato estaban sorprendidos… el tono de la voz de Mittens era completamente amenazador… no tenía una pizca de duda o temor… tal vez preocupación… pero nada más) - porque has venido hasta aquí… con el collar de Bolt… no es simple casualidad… -

**¿? - **Vaya… la gatita es inteligente… pero… - (sin avisar pronto salió rápidamente por la puertecilla… pero no avanzó mucho cuando Mittens estaba ya frente a él bloqueándole el camino… y más rápido aún lo tenía derribado y con las garras en el cuello) - ¿Cómo?... -

**Mittens - **Habla… o la menor de tus preocupaciones será saber cómo es que te alcancé… - (mientras hablaba poco a poco clavaba sus garras en su cuello) - ¿Dónde está Bolt? … y por tu bien… más te vale que esté a salvo -

**Mint - **Mittens… - **Es… increíble el cambio de actitud que acaba de tener… en verdad que lo ama y mucho… Bolt eres un perrito con suerte… pero… - **(moviendo un poco la cabeza para despejarse se acercó a ellos y le dirigió una penetrante mirada al gato) - dinos por favor lo que queremos saber -

**¿? - **Tú… gata… ¿Por qué te interesa un mugroso perro?... y tú… - (señaló con la mirada a Mint) - ¿Por qué debería responderte algo?... - (pero tuvo que quedarse callado al sentir su cuello ser rasgado por las filosas garras de la gata) - … -

**Mittens - **NO… TE… ATREVAS… A LLAMARLO ASI DE NUEVO ! - (la sorpresa inicial del gato y de Mint ahora sí que sobrepasaba cualquier expectativa) - Bolt es el mejor perro que existe !... es amable… cariñoso… compasivo… se preocupa más por los demás que por él mismo… es alguien con quien puedo contar siempre… que no me juzga por que sea algo tonto o muy importante… para él siempre es importante… si tengo temores o dudas… con una sonrisa y un abrazo todo está bien … no necesito más… así… que si te atreves a decir algo contra él… y si le has hecho daño… te juro que te arrepentirás por eso durante cada segundo de tu vida… - (mientras hablaba… más clavaba sus garras en quien en éste momento… era alguien que pudo atentar contra su ser más preciado) -

**¿? - **Wow… Blaine me había comentado… pero esto sin duda supera cualquier cosa… está bien… puedes bajarte de mi… te diré todo… -

**Mittens - **(Dudaba seriamente si dejarlo libre era buena idea… pero cuando sintió la pata de Mint sobre su hombro sintió que estaría bien… todo estaría bien… tenía que estarlo) - Adelante… -

**¿? - **Vale… aughhh… se nota que has estado en las calles… si lo hubiera sabido no las hubiera tomado a la ligera… bueno… error que planeo no repetir nunca… -

**Mint - **Basta ya de eso… queremos saber… ¿Dónde y cómo está Bolt?... estoy segura que está bien… pues mencionaste a Blaine… -

**¿? - **Si… si… si… bueno en primera mi nombre es Az… y sí… tu perrito está bien… se encuentra con Blaine -

**Mittens - **(Apenas escuchó que Bolt estaba bien se desplomó completamente temblorosa) - Gracias al cielo… … Bolt… -

**Mint - **Si eso era lo que ibas a decir… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste en un principio?... Mittens… anda linda… tranquila, él está bien… - (le sonreia lo mejor que podía mientras la abrazaba… aunque ella no escuchaba) -

**Az - **Porque eso no hubiera sido divertido… aunque… con eso de estar en el suelo con esas garras clavándose en mi… tampoco fue tan divertido… como sea… vine solo a decirles eso… que están bien y que planean volver para la tarde -

**Mint - **¿Por la tarde?... creí que volverían para la mañana… -

**Az - **Si… digamos que tienen mucho que hacer y no creo les dé este ratito para eso… igual… yo me retiro… sería bueno descansaran… -

**Mint - **Gracias… pero lo que hagamos o no… no lo decides tú… tu forma de venir fue totalmente innecesaria y cruel… vamos linda… entremos a casa a descansar - (levantó a Mittens para llevarla a casa y acostarla en el sillón) -

**Az - **(Por su parte ya había emprendido el camino para irse de allí… pero aunque con una herida en el cuello llevaba una sonrisa enorme mientras observaba el camino) - Los tiempos cambian cada vez más… jajaja… ha valido la pena venir por aquí -

Para Mittens las cosas eran un ir y venir de pensamientos… toda su vida había dado un giro total… todo desde que Penny tuviera la gran idea de una pareja para Bolt… desde ahí … o tal vez… era desde mucho antes y eso fue únicamente el detonante… pero sin duda había vivido muchísimas cosas en muy poco tiempo, había llorado más que en toda su vida… había sentido más ira de la que tuvo al ser abandonada… había tenido problemas tras problemas en cada momento… y cuando las cosas se le calmaban eran únicamente para empeorar de alguna forma… pero… entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz?... todo se resumía en pocos eventos… por fin tenía una amiga en quien confiar… y… por fin había reconocido lo que su corazón trataba de decirle desde hace tanto… Mittens… amas a Bolt…

Los rayos del sol anunciaban el nuevo día en la ciudad… y también anunciaban a dos perros que su preciado sueño acababa de esfumarse tan rápido como el suspiro que estaban por dar.

**Blaine - **AAhhh… No !... apaguen el sol… cinco minutos más… o mejor… otro día… - (se encontraba por un arbusto completamente cubierto de papeles) -

**Bolt - **Blaine… … apaga la luz… … acabo de cerrar los ojos… - (no muy lejos estaba de Blaine… pero él estaba en medio de unas flores… al igual que su compañero… cubierto de hojas) -

En ese momento… una paloma de color amarillo se posó en medio de los dos… los observó un momento y luego con una sonrisa tomó aire…

**Amber - **DESPIERTEN ! -

De inmediato tanto Bolt como Blaine despertaron sobresaltados… resbalándose con los papeles que estaban esparcidos por todas partes y cayendo pesadamente por el sueño.

**Bolt/Blaine - **¿¡Por que nos despiertas! - (ambos tenían una cara de que lo ultimo que hicieron esa noche fue dormir… al parecer estuvieron toda la noche con el asunto de la canción) -

**Amber - **Es lo que hace una buena amiga - (les respondió sonriéndoles mientras se revolvía unas plumas) - no deben quedarse dormidos jajaja -

**Blaine - **Como deseo ahora mismo… no ser tu amigo… - (se levanto pesadamente… vio el suelo… y le parecía tentador dejarse caer allí… se veía cómodo la verdad) -

**Bolt - **(A diferencia de Blaine… no lo pensó… pues ya estaba en el suelo… pero un tirón en la cola lo hizo levantarse) -

**Blaine - **Detesto… estar de acuerdo con Amber… no podemos dormir… debemos ir a comer algo… y… a practicar… a duras penas llevamos la mitad… -

**Bolt - **No me lo recuerdes… - (la noche anterior había sido de penas y angustias como nunca… habían encontrado la canción… había estado feliz por eso… hasta que se dio cuenta que aprender una canción… no es tan fácil como parece… sobre todo si de paso empiezas a aprender a cantar) - estoy muerto Blaine… no tengo energías… -

**Blaine - **Por eso iremos por un perrito caliente… y a continuar… - **Yo no muero precisamente de ánimo… pero ya estoy montado en esto… tengo que seguir… y… sé que hacer… - **recuerda que lo haces… por… Mittens -

**Bolt - **(Casi como un resorte estaba ya de pie y como si hubiera dormido toda la noche… ya estaba en la puerta para bajar a la calle) - Vamos Blaine… no tenemos tiempo para perder - (y sonriendo comenzó a bajar) -

**Amber - **Wow… se recuperó muy rápido… es muy enérgico jajaja -

**Blaine - **Admira… el poder del amor… - **Me da miedo… jejeje… mejor me apresuro… hoy no quiero problemas callejeros - **

Así ambos llegaron hasta el parque… donde nuevamente pudieron disfrutar de un delicioso perro caliente que llenara sus estómagos… los cuales empezaron a reclamarles apenas habían llegado a la calle… después de todo pasaron la noche entera en vela, pero ya recordando la noche… empezaron a reír un poco con los recuerdos de esa noche… Bolt intentando armonizar sus palabras… para que no pareciera que estaba repitiendo lo que un comentarista de noticias y por su parte Blaine deshaciéndose en explicaciones mientras Bolt lo veía con una cara de duda enorme.

**Bolt - **En serio… yo no entendía que querías decir con eso de cuadrar mis notas… -

**Blaine - **Jajaja… lo sé… me preguntaste si acaso las notas se debían hacer cuadradas jejeje… -

**Bolt - **(Se le notaba sonrojado y nervioso) - Oye !... te digo que no entendía lo que me querías decir… yo no sé nada de música… -

**Blaine - **Lo sé amigo mío… pero bueno… yo tampoco fui una perfección… tan centrado estaba en que te saliera bien… que estábamos practicando… con una música diferente -

**Bolt - **Jajaja… si lo recuerdo… por eso te decía que como que no me daba la corazonada que fuera así -

**Blaine - **Ya…ya… todos nos equivocamos… jejeje… bueno… es hora de seguir practicando… no queremos que nos lleve más de lo poco que tenemos… -

**Bolt - **Tienes toda la razón… pero… dime una cosa… - (su voz temblaba por emoción y algo de duda) - ¿Tú crees que le guste? -

**Blaine - **(Sonriéndole ampliamente a su amigo le palmeó el costado) - Apostaría mi cola a que sí jajaja -

**Bolt - **(Con mucho ánimo rió con él mientras iban ya de camino a continuar) - Entonces debo esforzarme mucho… o te quedarás sin cola… jajaja -

**Blaine - **Cierto… y espero lo hagas bien… porque es mi cola favorita… quitando el hecho que es mi única cola jejeje - (así entre bromas y risas regresaron para terminar lo que habían empezado esa noche…) -

* * *

Y aqui terminó el capítulo... sinceramente ignoro si les ha gustado... o si querran asesinarme.. no lo sé.. en todo caso les agradezco a quienes hayan tomado su tiempo en leerlo y de nuevo... pido disculpas a los lectores a quienes decepcione con tan largo tiempo sin escribir... y tambien por si este capitulo les ha decepcionado, me despido de momento y de nuevo.. Gracias.


	17. Chapter 17

Saludos nuevamente ^^, aquí traigo el capítulo 17 y antes de decir las aclaraciones de siempre jejeje, dedico un espacio para agradecer, cosa que debi hacer hace mucho y me disculpo por ello, agradezco a quienes amablemente han leído mi fic y aún siguen haciendolo a pesar de la gran inconsistencia del autor, Angel Slayer F.S, Thazadar, Xixh4n, EvanTenkatsu5 y LightResurrection... muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^. Ahora especialmente agradezco a Xixh4n (Cris) y a EvanTenkatsu (Iván) por haberme apoyado todo este tiempo... y darme el ánimo de no cometer la injusticia de abandonar el fic de todo corazon, Gracias. Oh si.. Ivan.. disculpame por no mencinarte en el capítulo anterior.. no tengo excusas pero... no dejo de agradecer tu apoyo.

Ya no alargo ésto y pasamos directamente al capítulo que.. como los anteriores espero les agrade ^^. Las aclaraciones no cambian ^^ Bolt aún.. .. no me pertenece, la **negrita** es para pensamientos y los () para acciones ^^ sin más de nuevo les agradezco y aqui está!.

* * *

Mientras ellos volvieron a la azotea para continuar y por fortuna sin ningún percance, en casa también había movimiento… aparte del rutinario… la madre de Penny estaba como siempre sirviendo el desayuno mientras Penny se preparaba para salir… pero en la cocina lo que en verdad pasaba era un Rhino completa y enteramente con la boca abierta.

**Rhino - **Ustedes… juntas… sonríen… el mundo no ha explotado… - (su tembloroso dedo apuntaba a Mint y a Mittens que estaban juntas como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida) - NO ! Esto debe ser algún plan perverso ! ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo y maniático he sido enviado! Bolt ! Por favor sálvame ! -

**Mittens - **(Reía mientras observaba la exagerada reacción de su amigo… bueno… tal vez no tan exagerada si se ponía a pensar… pero… ahora eso no importaba) - jajajajajaja…ya… Rhino… te aseguro que aún estás en casa -

**Rhino - **Pe… pe… pero… tú… ella… ustedes !... - (el pobre parecía al borde del colapso hasta que vio ya a Mittens sonreír suavemente) -

**Mittens - **Anoche… Mint y yo tuvimos una charla… y aclaramos muchas cosas -

**Mint - **Así es Rhino… yo no estoy interesada en Bolt… lo de ayer fue un enorme malentendido -

**Rhino - **(Estaba por decir algo… pero al verlas a ambas sonriendo y llevándose tan bien… consideró que era mejor callar) - **Oh bueno… si las cosas están bien… pues no hay problema… pero entonces mi súperultramega plan para alejar a Mint de Bolt no servirá para nada… en fin mejor así - **aun así…¿Seguras que no estoy en otra dimensión? -

Mittens y Mint se miraron riendo un poco más cuando vieron entrar a Penny que saludó a su mamá y luego a ellos… pero parecía algo triste y no era difícil adivinar el por qué… puesto que Bolt aún no había regresado.

**Penny - **Parece que aún no vuelve… estoy preocupada por él mamá… - (la tristeza era evidente en su rostro pero al ver a sus mascotas consideró no dejarse ver así… por lo que sonrió un poco) - pero como dijiste… se trata de Bolt jeje… cuando veamos ya estará aquí tan juguetón como siempre -

**M.P. - **Claro que volverá, ya lo hemos hablado… él te quiere muchísimo, estoy segura que algo tuvo que salir a hacer y en poco lo tendremos por aquí como siempre - (le sonreía cálidamente a su hija para reconfortarla… aunque ella misma no estuviera muy segura de sus propias palabras) -

Mientras Penny y su mamá terminaron de poner la mesa y disponerse a desayunar Rhino, Mittens y Mint platicaban un poco… ya con un Rhino mucho más calmado y ya seguro de que no lo habían enviado a ninguna dimensión extraña.

**Rhino - **Pero si no durmieron en toda la noche… ¿Cómo es que están tan frescas? - (en parte se sentía avergonzado de que teniendo problemas su amiga él hubiera estado tan profundamente dormido) -

**Mint - **Bueno… cuando platicas con una buena amiga… - (al decir esto dedicó una cálida mirada a la gatita) - podrías pasar hasta días platicando y no te darías cuenta jejeje -

**Mittens - **Así es Rhino, Mint tiene toda la razón, aunque… - (su sonrisa de amistosa paso a ser algo divertida y un poco malvada) - es posible conocer el tiempo que pasa si una de las dos le ruge el estómago jajaja -

**Mint - **(Ahora sí que estaba sonrojada y con la mirada baja) - ¡Mittens!... no tenías por qué decirlo… -

**Mittens - **(Ya se encontraba en el suelo riendo) - jajaja… ¿Por qué no?... si no estoy mintiendo… jajaja… estábamos hablando y de pronto… "Gggrrrrrggrrrrr" jajaja -

**Mint - **(No sabía ni dónde meterse la pobre… ciertamente no había comido mucho en la tarde… así que naturalmente le dio hambre) - ¡Ooohhh por favor deja de reirte! -

**Rhino - **(Sin duda… era increíble verlas ahora así, si recordaba lo que habia pasado apenas la tarde del día anterior) - **parece que se conocieran de toda la vida… es cómo nosotros… después de salvar a la gata, creo que ahora todo irá mejor y no podría ser mejor! -**

**Mint - **(Mittens seguía riéndose y ella estaba ya completamente roja) - ¿Ah sí?... ¿Y quién se puso toda siniestra cuando atrapaste a aquel gato que pareció que había lastimado a Bolt? - (no era una buena forma de salir de aquello… pero al menos iba a hacer que dejara de reírse) -

**Mittens - **(Y vaya sí había dejado de reír, pero contrario a lo que pudo pasar… no estaba molesta… sino sonrojada también) - ¡Oye!... ¿Qué podía hacer?... parecía que en verdad había lastimado a Bolt… así que… pues… hice lo que tenía que hacer… -

**Mint - **Lo que "tenías" o lo que "sentías" que debías hacer… - (el tono sugestivo con el que lo dijo fue suficiente para que la pobre gatita fuera ahora quien estaba encogida de pena) - Ahhh… el amor… el amor… jajaja -

**Rhino - **¡Esperen! - (ambas voltearon a verlo y la seria expresión que tenía) - ¿Atrapaste… a… alguien que… parecía… que… había herido… a Bolt?... -

**Mint - **No… no… - (se apresuró a decir al notar la expresión que tenía) - Bolt está bien, no le ha pasado nada, no te preocupes - (trató de sonreírle lo más calmada posible) -

**Mittens - **Si… lo atrape… y le hice confesar… tranquilo hámster conoces a Bolt él no moriría ni aunque tú lo mataras jejeje -

**Rhino - **(Ahora parecía más alterado) - ¡Eso ya lo sé! -

**Mittens - **¿Entonces?... -

**Rhino - **¡Atrapaste a un malvado sin mí! - (ahora tenía dos pequeños ríos de… bueno lagrimas) - ¡Debí atraparlo!... y luego… para… después… - (y así se quedó diciendo miles de posibles torturas para su víctima) -

**Mint - **¿Por… eso estaba tan serio?... - (le parecía increíble que Rhino se preocupara más porque Mittens había atrapado a alguien que por el hecho que tal vez Bolt estuviera herido) -

**Mittens - **(Con un suspiro llamó la atención de Mint) - Es nuestro Rhino - (y rio entre nerviosa y algo divertida al ver a su incambiable amigo) -

Al cabo de varios minutos de un Rhino revelando sus "secretas" artes de tortura y sus maravillosos dotes para capturar enemigos se dispusieron a desayunar… un poco tarde pues cuando se dieron cuenta Penny y su mamá se estaban levantando y después de lavar los platos se prepararon para salir… aunque notaron a Penny aún preocupada y triste no sabían cómo decirle que Bolt volvería pronto, así que consideraron que mejor cuando él volviera le prepararan algo para ella.

Un par de horas después… en los callejones más orillados de la ciudad, un gato caminaba tranquilamente… parecía buscar algo o tal vez a alguien, lo que él no había notado era que desde las azoteas y de los ventanales cubiertos por la oscuridad del lugar lo habían estado observando desde que llegara…

**Az - **Esa gata… sí que tenía garras… además de un espíritu increíble jajaja… hubiera sido divertido jugar con ella… pero seguro que Blaine me desollaba si hacia eso - (bajó un poco la cabeza suspirando) - es una lástima… que ella prefiera al perrito ese… sería una pareja increíble… en fin… - (de pronto se detuvo a mitad de un callejón… medianamente iluminado) - ¡Va siendo hora de que bajen! ustedes apestan espiando… -

Poco después de que hablara se vio rodeado por seis gatos… lo miraban fijamente como advirtiéndole que al menos movimiento sería atacado por todos ellos… hasta que vio como se acercaba un gato más… color gris y lo miraba despectivamente.

**¿? - **Tú no eres de aquí… y conoces la reglas… eres un invasor… y serás tratado como tal… -

**Az - **Si… si… si… - (su voz era de aburrimiento) - yo vine para ver a Scarlet… quien supongo es la líder por aquí… y con ella hablare… no con un… mmm… intento de gato que se quiere hacer el rudo -

**¿? - **(Apenas escuchar esas palabras se preparó para saltar cuando una voz lo detuvo) -

**Scarlet - **¡Detente!... serías asesinado… - (todos los gatos se apartaron para dejarle espacio… aún se le notaban heridas de la pelea que tuvo con Blaine) -

**Az - **Ohhh… veo que tienes lindos recuerdos de parte de Blaine… debes estar realmente contenta… jajajajajaja - (pronto los gatos querían lanzársele encima… y él gustoso los quería recibir) - **vamos… denme solo un motivo… por favor… quiero probar mis garras en su piel… -**

**Scarlet - **¡Que se detengan! - (su voz sonaba furiosa… e incluso decir eso era poco) - éstas cicatrices… serán un recuerdo de la vergüenza de ser herida por un asqueroso perro… -

**Az - **(Por alguna razón sus ojos parecieron brillar al escucharla… pero sonrió ampliamente) -Si bien sabes que no es cualquier perro… en fin… no vine para fingir que me preocupan tus heridas… sino más bien… para dejarles una cosa clara a ti… y… a éstos que nos rodean… -

**Scarlet - **¿Y qué podría ser eso tan importante que nos quieres dejar en claro? - **no entiendo qué cosa es que quiere decir… pero viniendo de él… no puede ser nada bueno - **

**Az **- Bueno… - (con un tono juguetón se acercó a Scarlet y pasando al lado de ella con su cola le acarició el cuello… y aunque notó como los demás y ella misma querían lanzársele… se mantenían más alerta) - quería decirte… que dejes en paz a Blaine y… naturalmente a ese cachorro… -

**Scarlet - **(Con un salto hacia atrás se alejó de él) - ¿Qué estás diciendo?... Tú no eres nadie para decirnos eso… nos reagruparemos… seremos más numerosos y… -

**Az - **Y… serán buenos gatitos y no harán nada… - (su voz… su mirada.. ahora eran secas… frías… parecían incluso perversas… sus rasgados ojos se habían casi convertido en líneas perdiéndose en sus rojizos ojos) - Se… los… advertiré… una sola vez… -

Todos los gatos estaban observando lo que acababa de pasar… incluso Scarlet se encontraba inmóvil… pero aquel otro gato aclarando su garganta se le acercó.

**¿? - **Tu.. nn . .. n. no. .e... . .na. . .nadie.. . .para.. . decirnos.. qué hacer… o no… - (ciertamente estaba sacando fuerza de flaqueza… pero se sentía aterrorizado) -

**Az - **¿Cómo? - (respondió con una sonrisa) - disculpa… creo que no te escuché… era casi como si un gatito te hubiese comido la lengua jajaja - (se acercó a él y rápidamente con un zarpazo lo derribo y dejó su pata sobre su cuello… pero a diferencia de cuando Mittens lo hizo con él… él estaba presionando su cuello con fuerza) -

**Scarlet - **¡Déjalo! - (a pesar de la fuerza de su grito… no pudo moverse… para quitarlo de allí) -

**Az - **Está bien… - (soltando al gato lo dejó allí tirado mientras ahogándose intentaba recuperar el aire) - Scarlet… querida… no quiero perder más tiempo del que ya estuve perdiendo con ustedes… así que… lo haré breve… Dejen… a Blaine y a ese perrito… -

**Scarlet - **¿Y a ti en qué te afecta?... ¡También odias a los perros… te conozco! -

**Az - **No digas conocerme… porque no lo haces… ciertamente… odio a los perros… pero también odio a los gatos… tú conoces mi historia… donde asesiné a cientos de perros… pero… ESO… te lo hicieron creer… - (su sonrisa se hizo tan grande… era posible ver casi todos sus colmillos era una expresión casi grotesca… pero sobre todo… siniestra) -

**Scarlet - **¿A.. .a.. .. a que… te.. .refieres?... - (era imposible… estaba aterrada… en toda su vida había enfrentado a muchos perros… incluso algunos gatos pero… jamás… una sola mirada la había hecho sentir tal terror…) -

**Az - **Blaine… es mi hermano… junto a otros… sobrevivimos juntos y… - (su sonrisa se hizo tan grande… era posible ver casi todos sus colmillos y con esa mirada…) - fuimos… nosotros juntos… quienes asesinamos a incontables gatos y perros ese día… un día glorioso… aunque… nos separamos al final… ese perro… al que te atreviste a llamar asqueroso… es mi hermano… y si algo me enfurece en verdad… es que te metas con MI familia… -

**Scarlet - No… no tenía ni idea… si… si esa es la verdad… sobre ese día… sobre esa historia… entonces… ellos… él… él… es… un… - **Demonio… -

**Az - **Si… justo me dieron ese sobrenombre… y… Blaine… es ahora muy condescendiente con todos… pero… yo no soy el… ¿cierto?... háganle un solo rasguño… y… vendré a visitarlos de nuevo… - (sin más comenzó a alejarse mientras soltaba risas en el camino… sabiendo que tras de él… se podía saborear el miedo) - **Al final… me he divertido un poco… ahora… ¿en qué me divertiré? - **

La mañana había casi terminado… el sol estaba en lo alto anunciando que pronto seria mediodía… cuando en una azotea el sonido de una canción terminaba… y se podía ver a Bolt y a Blaine sentados de frente sonriendo.

**Blaine - **Bueno hasta aquí… - (parecía estar cansado pero más por el sueño que por otra cosa) -

**Bolt - **¿Por qué?... aún puedo continuar hasta que tengamos que irnos… - (se le notaba también cansado… pero tenía muchos ánimos) -

**Blaine - **No seas necio Bolt… si continuamos podrías lastimarte la garganta y luego al final todo habrá sido en vano… jajaja, ten confianza, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, estamos más que preparados -

**Bolt - **Entonces tenemos tiempo libre… ¿O iremos de una vez? - (sentía la ansiedad recorriendo todo su ser… no podía quedarse quieto ni un momento más) -

**Blaine - **Interesante cuestión… podríamos ir de una vez… - **pero… tal vez Mint ha planeado algo por su parte… ¿Qué hago?... hemos avanzado mucho como para fallar… eso es ! - **descansaremos un poco Bolt, después comeremos algo y saldremos para tu casa ¿Te parece bien? -

**Bolt - **Mmm me gustaría ir ya con Mittens… pero confío en ti Blaine si dices que descansemos un rato está bien - (sonriendo comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar) - aunque no creo poder descansar jajaja -

**Blaine - **Jajaja eso lo puedo notar… está bien sólo iré a decirle algo a Amber - **que por fortuna eligió quedarse aquí - ** (ya algo lejos de Bolt se acercó hasta la paloma y le hizo una seña) -

**Amber - **(Al ver a Blaine bajó del cable donde estaba descansando) - ¿Qué se te ofrece Blaine? -

**Blaine - **Quiero que vayas a casa de Bolt… dile a Mint que a partir del medio día en tres horas aproximadamente iremos… si tiene algo en mente que lo haga en ese tiempo jejeje… te lo encargo amiga mía -

**Amber - **Claro, déjamelo todo a mi - (y sin esperar nada más salió volando inmediatamente) -

**Blaine - **Lo que no puedo nunca… es despedirme de ti… jejeje… en fin vamos con Bolt - (acercándose a su amigo lo palmeo en el costado) - seguro que no tienes hambre… pero vayamos por algo para comer -

**Bolt - **Pero como dijiste no tengo hambre… estoy demasiado emocionado… ¿Qué cara pondrá… qué pensara…? -

**Blaine - **Bueno, bueno… tranquilo, recuerda debes estar calmado para poder cantar bien… - **tengo que hacer que se relaje… ¡Oh claro! - **preocupado debería de estar yo… -

**Bolt - **¿De qué hablas?... tu no vas a cantar ni nada de eso… ¿Qué podría preocuparte? - (miraba extrañado a su amigo quien de pronto sonreía muy nerviosamente mientras iban al parque) -

**Blaine - **¿Ah no?... en primera quedarme sin cola… pero sobre todo… cuando Mint y Mittens vean esas heridas que te quedaron… veré mi vida pasar delante de mi… al menos hasta que me asesinen jeje… -

**Bolt - **No creo que lleguen a tanto además que no es tu culpa, más bien tu me ayudaste a salir a salvo - (terminó sonriéndole) -

**Blaine - **Pues… - **ay Bolt… si Mittens está enamorada de ti como yo creo… mis días están contados… - **creo que tienes razón jajaja, además conozco a Mint y … … … … … estoy muerto… -

Al final ambos terminaron riendo alegremente mientras volvían a encaminarse al parque y con esto naturalmente acercándose más a casa… lo cual acercaba también el momento en el que Bolt cantaría… no por primera vez ciertamente… pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, quería disculparse con Mittens… pero Blaine le había comentado que con la canción podría hacer más, aunque ya más o menos había descubierto lo que era. Mientras tanto Mint, Rhino y Mittens estaban fuera de la casa jugando un poco ya que de alguna forma habían sacado a Rhino del sillón.

**Rhino - **AAhhhh ! ¿Por qué siempre soy la pelota? - (el pobre… como ya era costumbre estaba dentro de la esfera y era llevado de un lado a otro por Mittens mientras Mint intentaba quitárselo) -

**Mittens - **Es que eres perfecto para eso jajajajajaja - (se reía totalmente divertida de las quejas del hámster mientras evitaba que Mint se lo quitara) - **es increíble… me siento… como alguien diferente… desde que hable con Mint… es una gran amiga y me ha hecho entender muchas cosas - **(pero por estar pensando Mint logró quitarle la "pelota") -

**Mint - **Jajaja eres mío ! - (era increíble verla así… se veía muy calmada… pero a la hora de los juegos parecía alguien completamente diferente, competitiva y con unas energías inagotables) - aunque Rhino ya que te quejas… uy… - (mientras huía de Mittens casi tropieza con una raíz) - ¿Por qué no te saliste de la bola antes de empezar a jugar? -

**Rhino - **Pues … … - **ahora que lo menciona… me suena bastante lógico - **

**Mittens - **¡Jajajajajaja! ni siquiera se te ocurrió ¿Eh roedor? -

Los tres se detuvieron de pronto… pero a los pocos segundos estallaron en carcajadas hasta caer de espaldas, tanto así que los tres estaban sosteniendo sus estómagos cuando una paloma aterrizo en medio de ellos.

**Amber - **¡Yo quiero saber el chiste! - (al verla intentaron recomponerse… pero les era bastante difícil realmente) - oh vamos… nunca me entero de lo bueno… - (suspirando se acercó a Mint) - hola Mint… traigo un mensaje de Blaine -

**Mittens - **(Ni bien terminó de escuchar el nombre de Blaine estaba ya frente a la paloma con una sonrisa) - ¿Hay noticias de Bolt? -

**Rhino - **(Ya se encontraba también junto a ella aunque parecía un poco mareado) - Si… cuéntanos… ¿Cómo está?... -

**Mint - **jejeje Rhino descansa un poco… bueno Amber ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? - (su sonrisa era amable… pero al hacer la pregunta se le agregó algo de misterio) - estoy segura que Blaine te mando para decirme cuánto tiempo queda -

**Mittens - **¿De qué hablas Mint? - **¿Qué quiere decir con eso de cuánto tiempo le queda? -**

**Amber - **Pues sí… a eso me mando, dijo que después del medio día unas tres horas -

**Mint - **Tres horas… - (observó el cielo y notó que ya pasaba del medio día) - tengo poco más de dos horas entonces … ¿Pero por qué tan temprano?... era mejor más al atardecer ¿No? -

**Amber - **A mi no me preguntes… nunca entiendo las cosas que hace jajaja… bueno me retiro… los granos no vienen solos a una ¿Saben? - (y sin decir más… ni dar tiempo a nada elevó el vuelo dejándolos allí) -

**Mint - **Y ¿tu sabias que nunca es posible despedirse de ti? - (suspiró suavemente y luego volteó a ver a una Mittens totalmente perdida y confundida) - bueno ya escuchaste… tenemos sólo unas horas para prepararte para el evento - (su sonrisa volvía a ser muy grande y tenía mucho misterio) -

**Mittens - **Ehh… ¿Evento?... ¿Unas horas?... no entiendo nada… -

**Mint - **Ohhh… no es necesario que entiendas - (su sonrisa se hace más grande) - sólo… tienes que estar… flojita y… cooperar mucho… -

**Mittens - **Ehhh… y…yo… yo creo que mejor lo hablamos… tranquilamente… - **¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Qué planea hacer?... esa sonrisa no me da un buen presentimiento… -** (pero cuando intentó darse la vuelta Rhino le estaba bloqueando el paso… eso solo le hizo pensar una cosa…) - **estoy en problemas… -**

Mint reía a morir por dentro… tanto que por fuera no podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía y ahora tenía a Mittens arrinconada y atrapada… así que su trabajo sería muy sencillo, aun se cuestionaba por el horario… pero al final eso no tenía por qué verlo ella, lo que si agradeció es que hubiese platicado con Rhino momentos antes de jugar, porque así atrapar a Mittens había sido lo más sencillo del mundo, y reía más mientras arrastrando a la pobre gata a la casa recordaba su alianza con el roedor.

FLASHBACK

Habían terminado de desayunar había quedado con Mittens que jugarían pero que antes convencería a Rhino de salir también… aunque la gata le había dicho que sin Bolt era imposible, le dijo que se adelantara y que ella se encargaría de todo, al final aceptó y se quedó sola con Rhino lo cual era lo que quería.

**Mint - **Rhino necesito hablar un momento contigo sobre Bolt y Mittens - (sabía que mencionando a sus amigos llamaría su atención y no se equivocó) -

**Rhino - **¿Qué pasa con ellos?... no me digas ¿Que en realidad fingiste que no te interesaba Bolt para hacerte amiga de la gata para acercarte a ella y entonces encontrar una forma de deshacerte de ella y entonces tu poder quedarte con Bolt para ti sola… y ahora que casi lo has logrado me ves como un obstáculo y quieres llevarme hacia el lado oscuro para que te apoye y que si no lo hago entonces lo más seguro es que te deshagas de mi? - (la verdad era totalmente increíble siquiera pensar que pudiera decir todo eso sin siquiera respirar) -

**Mint - **Ehhh… - **wow… ¿qué tiene éste hámster?... creo que ve demasiada televisión… aunque… me alegro que quiera tanto a sus amigos - **lamento decepcionarte Rhino - (dijo riendo algo nerviosa ante… lo que pasó) - en verdad no me interesa Bolt y soy feliz de ser amiga de Mittens ahora… no… quiero hablarte porque… necesito tu ayuda -

**Rhino - **¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda? - **no parece mentirme…** **aún así debo estar alerta… si algo se me escapa y es una trampa no podré ver de nuevo a la cara a Bolt - **

**Mint - **Te contaré un secreto… - (se acercó a él para susurrarle) - el plan de Blaine es que Bolt le dedique una canción a Mittens… no sabemos qué efectos tendrá… pero… - (detuvo su explicación al ver la expresión de Rhino… pasó de un rostro de sospecha a uno de emoción tan grande que pensó que era imposible emocionarse tanto) - ¿Rhino? -

**Rhino - **¡ESO ES MEGA FANBULOSO! ¡Cuando la…! - (no pudo terminar pues Mint le cubrió la boca) -

**Mint - **Sshhh… o vas a arruinar la sorpresa… mira… yo quiero preparar a Mittens para ese momento… tu sabes… para darles una patita jejeje… ¿sabes dónde encontrar cosméticos? -

**Rhino - **Si hablas de eso que usa la mamá de Penny para ponerse esas cosas en la cara pues… en su habitación hay muchas -

**Mint - **Oohhhh eso es perfecto ! - **Mittens… espero que no estés preparada jejeje - **y una cosa más… sal a jugar con nosotras… es posible que Blaine me avise antes que vengan y… conociéndome no podré ocultar que planeo algo… si Mittens intenta escapar tú tienes que detenerla - (ahora si sonreía casi tanto como Rhino) -

**Rhino - **Oooohhhhh… esto es mucho mejor que planear la destrucción de la base militar submarina de Cálico - **ahora sí podre ayudarlos… jajaja… Mint es una buena chica y me alegro que no tenga que neutralizarla - **entonces vamos! -

FIN FLASHBACK

**Mittens - **¡¿A dónde me llevan! … ¿Por qué sonríen así?... RESPONDAN ! - **Mint sonríe mucho… Rhino está que estalla de emoción… solo significa una cosa… estoy perdida… ¡Bolt sálvame! - **

**Bolt - **(En esos momentos comía un perrito caliente con Blaine… cuando sintió algo y su expresión fue suficiente para alertar a Blaine) -

**Blaine - **¿Qué sucede Bolt? - **que no sean los gatos… que no sean los gatos… - **

**Bolt - **No… no lo sé… es como… siento como si… Mittens me necesitara … e..es.. muy raro.. de pronto pensé en ella y sentí algo raro… - (pero de pronto vio como Blaine estaba sonriendo) - ¿Qué pasa? -

**Blaine - **Pues… si sentiste eso y calculo que Amber ya les dio el mensaje… seguro Mint la está preparando jajajajajajaajaja - **pobre Mittens… la de cosas que ha de estar pasando - **así que no te preocupes… ella está más que a salvo… eso si tal vez está pasando algunas cosas "curiosas" -

**Bolt - **¿A qué te refieres?... entonces ella está bien… - (suspiró aliviado y volvió a sonreír) - pero ¿Qué clase de cosas "curiosas"? no te entiendo -

**Blaine - **Lo… descubrirás cuando vayamos a tu casa - **y conociendo a Mint… apostaria… apuesta… mmm… ¡Claro! - **esto… Bolt recuerda que no debes ponerte nervioso por nada jejeje - (le sonrió cálidamente) - solo siente la canción y tus sentimientos -

**Bolt - **Jaja lo sé Blaine y estoy completamente seguro ahora… quiero cantarle… expresarme en esa canción lo mucho que ella significa para mí -

**Blaine - Y tal vez descubras más que eso mi amigo… pero no puedo meterme ya más de lo que he hecho… lo que resta… es cosa de ustedes - **(sonreía a su amigo mientras terminaba de comer y limpiarse) - bueno… mejor ir tomando el camino… si vamos a paso tranquilo llegaremos a tiempo -

**Bolt - **Claro ! … estoy emocionado aún sigo intentando imaginar lo que pasará - (estaba totalmente animado tanto como para tal vez ahora competir con Rhino) - ya quiero verla - **Mittens… - **

**Blaine - **Pues… puede pasar que yo pierda mi cola jajaja… recuerda que la aposté por ti - (dijo dandole una mirada a Bolt como si lo culpara) -

**Bolt - **(Sabiendo lo que Blaine intentaba rió un poco y decidió continuar también) - pues… no sé… tal vez me trabe mientras canto… y entonces tendremos que quitarte la cola -

**Blaine - **Qué cruel eres… dejarme sin mi cola favorita … - (bajó las orejas fingiéndose muy triste… pero al final se fueron riendo ambos… mientras se dirigían ya a casa de Bolt con una emoción que les llenaba el corazón) -

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó este capítulo, ojala les haya gustado, para quienes quieren asesinarme y esas cosas.. por favor tomen su turno... para quienes creen que necesito un psicologo (o ya de total estár internado) no se preocupen ya otros se encargan de eso, por ahora me despido y procuraré traer el siguiente capítulo que parece tener pinta de ser el último capítulo de éste fic, pero quien sabe... en una de esas tienen mala suerte y decido hacer una continuación jajajaja, nos veremos y de nuevo, gracias a todos quienes han leído este fic ^^.


	18. Chapter 18

Feliz Navidad tengan ^^ es lo primero que quiero decirles, lo siguiente gracias por seguir leyendo éste fic, muchisimas gracias, agradezco muchisimo los reviews, cuidaense mucho y aqui termino.. por que escape un momento de las reuniones familiares para publicar este capitulo.

Las aclaraciones siguen siendo las mismas, Bol no me pertenece salvo los OC, que pasen buenas fiestas con sus seres queridos y cuidense mucho, sin más aqui esta el capitulo 18.

* * *

En casa de Bolt todo era un enigmático silencio… por fuera las palomas hacían ruido al batir sus alas… pero fuera de ellas que a veces pasaban volando… todo era silencio total… dentro no parecía haber ni un solo ruido… era extraño sobre todo si se tomaba que minutos antes una gatita había estado gritando y forcejeando un largo rato… pero ahora todo era una calma casi sepulcral… pero la casa no estaba vacía… en el cuarto de la mamá de Penny algo había y seguía pasando… frente a un espejo estaba atónita aquella misma gatita… a su lado de igual forma un hámster sin palabras… sólo una perrita cerca de la cama sonreía ampliamente satisfecha.

**Mint - **Y… ¿Qué dicen chicos?... ¿Quedó o no quedó bien? - (sonreía más cuando se giraron para verla con los ojos completamente abiertos y apenas si proferían palabras) -

**Rhino - **(Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y que el asombro no le quitaba) - M… Mint… te… juro que… si no lo hubiera… visto… creería… que cambiaste… de gata… -

**Mittens - **(Se había colocado junto a Rhino… frente a Mint y… aunque más claramente que Rhino se le notaba la sorpresa en cada palara) - Mint… ¿Cómo… e..es… que hiciste esto?... - (nuevamente se observó al espejo… casi ni ella se reconocía… Mint había realzado sus pestañas las cuales se notaban bastante ahora… había usado un delineador en sus ojos.. de un color azul marino… que combinaba con el negro de su pelaje y hacían resaltar sus verdes ojos… además… que con un cepillo hizo lo imposible… peinar su pelaje el cual ahora se veía muy suave y un poco esponjado… pero ahí no terminaba.. se las había arreglado para ponerle un poco de rubor en las mejillas… aunque poco… se le notaban como un suave sonrojo… pero aún no terminaba… había usado un lápiz labial… pero que no pintaba según Mint era para lubricar sus labios y de paso resaltarlos… ¡Y vaya si lo había hecho! - **No… no puedo creerlo… ¿Esa soy yo?... tengo que serlo… es un espejo… pero… pero… - **

**Mint - **Eres muy bonita Mittens - (sonreía completamente satisfecha de su trabajo.. y… bastante esfuerzo… el pelaje de Mittens parecía indomable… y bien solo en eso se llevó casi dos horas) - lo único que he hecho yo es darte una "manita de gato" -

**Mittens - **¿¡Estás loca? - (aún se contemplaba en el espejo sin creerse que la del espejo era ella… pero no había ninguna duda) - … -

**Rhino - **Nunca imaginé que alguien cambiara tanto son usar estas cosas de humano… ¿Yo también podría? - (preguntó bastante emocionado) -

**Mint - **Jejeje sí Rhino podrías… pero generalmente es solo para las chicas así que mejor te recomiendo no lo hagas - (parar de sonreír era algo que no podía hacer habían estado así de sorprendidos por lo menos quince minutos… momento…) - ¡Chicos ! Es hora de salir ya o se nos hará tarde - **y Bolt podría llegar y arruinar la sorpresa que tanto me costo - **

Con algo de dificultades puesto que ni Mittens ni Rhino entendían a lo que se refería los llevó fuera… y se puso a buscar como loca de un lado a otro… ni bien había ido hacia un lado de la casa cuando ya estaba yendo a otro y así estuvo un largo rato hasta que entro al granero y sin perder tiempo llamó tanto a Rhino como a Mittens.

**Mint - **Esto no puede ser más perfecto… - (estaba examinando la parte de en medio del granero cuando llegaron Mittens y Rhino) - **aún así es hora de moverme - **(y se puso a mover unas cosas por allí, Rhino de inmediato le ayudó, pero cuando Mittens quería hacerlo le lanzó una seria mirada) - Mittens… tu que arruinas todo el arreglo que te hice… y te juro… que te perseguiré hasta China ! - (con tal argumento y determinación que se le veía, a Mittens no le quedó de otra más que estarse quietecita) -

**Rhino - **¿Para qué movemos todo esto Mint? - (naturalmente por su tamaño no era que pudiera ayudar mucho… pero sí que quería saber y… al menos formar plática) -

**Mint - **Es para poner el ambiente como debe de ser - (le sonrió tan cálida como era ya su costumbre) - lo verás cuando pase todo mi pequeño amigo - (y continuó con su trabajo mientras el hámster ya no le cuestionaba y se esforzaba lo mejor que podía) -

**Mittens - **Y… - (hasta ahora se había animado a hablar después de la impresión de verse a sí misma después que Mint le pusiera las patas encima) - ¿Cuánto será que… tardarán en venir?... - **al menos… creo que el ¿rubor?... bueno eso… creo que está al menos disimulando mi real sonrojo… oh cielos… siento que el corazón me late más fuerte a cada segundo… ¡Necesito saber cuánto más tardará esto! - **

**Amber - **¡YA LLEGARON! - (nadie la había visto llegar… pero sin duda con el grito todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia… aunque muy tarde pues ya había volado fuera) -

**Mittens - **(Apenas había escuchado que ya estaban allí su corazón amenazaba con salirse ya de su pecho) - **Corrijo… ¡NO QUIERO SABER ! - **

**Mint - **¿YA?... OH… a….a… a ver… Mittens… - (la tomó puesto que ella no se movía ni un centímetro) - Vas debajo de… ¿Cómo que abajo?... AAhhhh siéntate hasta arriba de la paja… si… eso si… a..ahora… ahora… pues… pues… ¿ahora qué?... -

**Rhino - **(Por alguna razón aunque emocionado y nervioso parecía pensar más calmadamente que la estatua de Mittens y que la alocada Mint) - ¿Ir a ver a Bolt? -

**Mint - **¡Cierto! - (y saliendo rápidamente buscó con la mirada… aunque lo que en realidad encontró fue un pecho café y luego se vio rodando hasta quedar encima de algo… algo bastante suave y que parecía respirar) -

**Blaine - **M… … Mint… … estaré… enor…memente… agradecido… s…si… me … hicieras… favor… … de… levan…tarte… - (así era justamente por las prisas habia atropellado literalmente a Blaine quien ahora estaba bajo de ella y siento aplastado por todo su peso) -

**Bolt - **(Por su parte haber visto a Mint salir de esa forma del granero para estrellarse con un Blaine que estaba saludándola… era imposible que no parara de reír) - jajajajajajajajaja… yo.. yo.. .te… ayu… jajajajajajajajajaja -

**Mint - **¡Blaine! Lo siento… - (lo más rápido que puede se levanta y ayuda a Blaine quien tosía por el aire perdido al ser golpeado) -

**Blaine - **Cough… cough… no… te preocupes Mint… - (luego volteando a ver a Bolt le dirigió una mirada) - no tenías… que molestarte… demasiado en ayudar… -

**Bolt - **(Ya había logrado pararse aunque la sonrisa no se le iba) - Lo… lo siento Blaine jeje… es que eso es divertido - (logró controlar la risa) - Mint… ¿Dónde está Mittens? - (la pregunta si bien la había hecho para distraer la situación en verdad quería verla… estaba más que ansioso… habían pasado tantas cosas que parecía lejano el día tan gris en el que la había hecho llorar… pero ahora era diferente… estaba allí para enmendarlo todo - **Mittens… ahora será diferente… quiero verte sonreír… quiero protegerte y no verte triste… significas mucho para mí… y hoy quiero expresarlo… - **

**Blaine - **Cierto… para eso hemos venido aquí jajaja, no es momento de olvidarlo -

**Mint - **(Había logrado recomponerse y ahora que ya se había distraído… aunque no de la forma que hubiera querido) - Cierto… ¿Ya están preparados? - (les sonrió finalmente y al ver que ambos asintieron les hizo una seña) - vengan conmigo entonces -

Al entrar al granero… la escena pareció congelarse para Bolt y para Mittens… ella estaba dándoles la espalda por instrucción de Rhino y por su parte él, apenas verla se detuvo… Blaine y Mint parecían estar hablando sobre algo… pero era imposible escucharlos así estuvieran a su lado… Rhino sonreía y parecía murmurar… pero tampoco le prestaba atención… el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente… el silencio era tan pero tan profundo que podían jurar que sus propios latidos resonaban en el lugar… ella quería voltear… él quería que volteara… pero… al mismo tiempo… sentían que ya llegaría el momento para verse… el mundo podría haberse quedado así… suspendido, pero Bolt sintió una palmada en el hombro que lo hizo reaccionar.

**Blaine - **Bolt… es hora… - (sin decir ya nada más sacó de la mochila que llevaba aquel mismo aparato reproductor con el que tanto habían practicado la noche anterior… pero ahora no era una práctica… era la hora de la verdad) - **es momento… deseo de todo corazón que esto funcione… ellos lo merecen - **(sonriendo coloco el aparato… y lo preparó haciéndole una seña a Bolt) -

**Bolt - **(Tomó todo el aire que podía… buscando con ello encontrar valor) - Mittens… - (apenas escuchar su nombre ella levanto totalmente sus orejas) - hace poco… sucedió algo… bueno… te hice llorar… sinceramente aún no se cómo o por qué… pero sí sé que fue mi culpa… hoy vengo a pedirte perdón y a decirte cuánto lamento haber lastimado a alguien tan importante para mi… - (ante cada palabra.. aunque no lo notaba… las orejas de Mittens intentaban girarse enteras para escucharlo más) - por eso… yo… quiero dedicarte ésta canción… y quisiera me escucharas antes de decir algo… - (y… terminando de decir eso… todo el valor de hablar se le había esfumado) -

**Mittens - ¿Acaso escuché bien?... está… ¿está dedicándome una canción? - **(sentía su corazoncito latir completamente emocionado… apenas lo había escuchado… quería lanzarse a abrazarlo… pero al mismo tiempo estaba anclada allí mismo) - **Bolt… s… si me cantas… en verdad no voy a resistirlo… - **

En ese instante Bolt le hizo una seña a Blaine quien de inmediato pulsó un botón en el aparato… y dio comienzo la canción… aquella con la que iba a expresarlo todo… se disculparía… y le diría algo más a esa gatita que tanto había hecho por él…

**Talismán - Rata Blanca **(Les recomiendo escucharla fácil ponerla en Youtube)

La canción sin duda no era lo que Mint había esperado para una situación que se le antojaba romántica para la pareja… pero la sonrisa de Blaine demostraba más bien lo contrario… parecía que la había escogido para ellos… así que no tenía de otra más que confiar en él… por parte de Mittens ciertamente se había esperado una canción más suave… pero… ¿Qué importaba?... esa era una canción PARA ella… era SU canción, así pues Bolt se relajó… y centró su mirada en la gatita que tenía enfrente… tomó aire… y comenzó a cantar.

**Fui como un ángel caído**

**Preso de mi libertad~**

**Hasta que… te conocí**

**Por esas calles~**

**Fue porque quiso el destino**

**Que te pudiera encontrar**

**Y hoy no sé cómo seguir**

**Cuando no estás~~~**

**Te agradezco que sanes mi alma**

**Sobrevivo encontrando en tus ojos**

**El resplandor de un verde talismán~**

**Si al final esta vida es un sueño**

**Sólo sé que a tu lado me quiero despertar**

**Amanecer una vez más~~**

Si antes el tiempo parecía haberse alentado… ahora mismo todo estaba congelado… Rhino, Mint y sobre todo Mittens… estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca totalmente abierta… Bolt estaba cantando… pero lo hacía increíblemente, no le pedía nada a un cantante de esos de la caja tonta… si Mittens tenía ya poca resistencia a voltear para verlo apenas escuchó la parte que hacía referencia a sus ojos… no soportó… se giró para verlo de frente… y lo vio, Bolt estaba cantándola mientras la observaba muy cálidamente… y él… la vio a ella… la luz que se colaba por el techo viejo la iluminaba perfectamente… y cielos estaba hermosa sus pestañas… sus mejillas sus ojos… toda ella estaba radiante… pero no flaqueó para nada en la canción.

**Sabes, cuando era muy joven**

**nunca pensé que el amor… me daría**

**sin preguntar tantas respuestas**

**Y hoy me fío de pocos**

**y hoy que reina la traición**

**sé que alguien puede curar mi corazón~~~**

**Te agradezco que sanes mi alma**

**Sobrevivo encontrando en tus ojos**

**El resplandor de un verde talismán~**

**Si al final esta vida es un sueño**

**Sólo sé que a tu lado me quiero despertar**

**Amanecer una vez más~~**

Mittens no podía contener todo lo que sentía… estaba por estallar en felicidad e ir a abrazarlo ahora mismo… estaba reprimiendo también sus ganas de llorar… las lágrimas sentía que eran incontenibles… pero no quería llorar para nada… éste era momento para sonreír… Bolt.. a quien ya había aceptado que amaba… estaba cantándole de una forma hermosa… de una forma que ella ni en su más anhelado sueño hubiera logrado tener y para rematarla… él la seguía observando con esa expresión de ternura en la mirada… entonces lo supo… la había matado… no había forma después de eso de que su corazón lo viera y no latiera… con amor…

**Te agradezco que sanes mi alma**

**Sobrevivo encontrando en tus ojos**

**El resplandor de un verde talismán**

**Si al final esta vida es un sueño**

**Sólo sé que a tu lado me quiero despertar**

**Amanecer una vez más~~**

**Si al final esta vida es un sueño**

**Sólo sé que a tu lado me quiero despertar**

**Amanecer una vez más~~**

**Oooohhhhh.. Oohhhh ..Ooohhhhhh ~**

**Oooohhhhh.. Oohhhh ..Ooohhhhhh ~**

**Oooohhhhh.. Oohhhh ..Ooohhhhhh Ooohhhh Ohhhhh ~**

**Oooohhhhh.. Oohhhh ..Ooohhhhhh ~**

**Oooohhhhh.. Oohhhh ..Ooohhhhhh ~**

**Oooohhhhh.. Oohhhh ..Ooohhhhhh Ooohhhh Ohhhhh ~**

Una vez que la canción terminó Blaine apagó el aparato… pero cuando dirigió la vista hacia el frente casi no pudo contener que su hocico casi se le cayera al suelo…

**Mittens - **(No había esperado más… apenas termino la canción… apenas Bolt dejó de cantar se había lanzado para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras suspiraba) - **Oohhh… es tan cálido… - **

**Bolt - Mittens… es muy cálida… - **(estaba sorprendido por la repentina acción de su amiga… pero no le importaba en lo absoluto… más bien era algo que se sentía tan bien… que no se contuvo de abrazarla también… comenzando inconscientemente a frotar sus cuellos con suavidad) -

**Rhino - **(Estaba… colmado de emoción… ciertamente él junto a Bolt y la gata habían cantado una canción durante el viaje… una que curiosamente Mittens les enseño… pero ahora había sido diferente…) - **nolocreo nolocreo nolocreo nolocreo nolocreo nolocreo Bolt HA CANTADO !... wow… eso… es más que superultramegafanbuloso ! - **(y verlos abrazados solo pudo lograr que su sonrisa casi se saliera de su rostro… hasta que vio a un Blaine y a una Mint boquiabiertos…) - **Ah no ! eso sí que no ! este es un momento para ellos… parece que sí podré usar mi supermegaplan que tenía planeado para Mint antes… - **

Bolt y Mittens no eran conscientes de su entorno… ni querían serlo… así que no se dieron ni por enterados cuando su buen hámster se lanzó contra Blaine y Mint en su esfera diciéndoles "¡Fuera!" muy al estilo del "ataque" que usó contra aquel esbirro del del ojo verde en los estudios, pero dio un resultado inesperado… funcionó, ya estando fuera Blaine observaba a Mint y a Rhino.

**Blaine - **Bueno… resulta entonces que tanto trabajé para no ver los frutos de ese trabajo jajaja -

**Mint - **Rhino tiene razón jeje, debemos darles su tiempo a solas -

**Rhino - **Ahhh… eh… claro necesitan un momento en privado - **en realidad iba a decirles que era para los tres mejores amigos… pero ahora ni yo podré regresar a ver ! - **

**Blaine - **Jajaja seguro les va a ir bien… por cierto Mint… me ha parecido increíble el trabajo que hiciste con Mittens… wow… -

**Mint - **Nada que un poco de maquillaje y unas buenas patas no logren jajajaja -

**Blaine - **Claro… modestia aparte ¿No? -

**Rhino - **Pero oye Blaine… - (dijo llamando la atención de ambos) - ¿cómo es que hiciste que Bolt cantara así? … fue algo ultramegafanbuloso ! -

**Blaine - **Ahhh… eso… jeje… digamos que nos tomó algo de esfuerzo lograr tal cosa, pero el mérito es completamente de Bolt se esforzó mucho y debo decirlo… tiene una gran voz para cantar jajaja -

**Mint - **Por cierto Blaine… hablando del canto de Bolt… ¿Por qué esa cancion?... digo creo que hubiera sido mejor una más romántica - (y diciendo eso comenzó a fantasear con alguien dedicándole una bella y romántica canción) -

**Blaine - **Al principio ése era el plan… pero luego recordé cómo Bolt me dijo que se habían conocido… y cuánto le había ayudado Mittens… a eso le agregaba lo mucho que significaba para él… así que opté por significado en lugar de palabras románticas -

**Rhino - **Blaine yo tengo una pregunta más - (al ver que tenía toda su atención le dedicó un rostro de confusión) - ¿En español qué significa eso? -

**Blaine - **… … … jajajajajaja… ok… que tomé una canción que describe más o menos cómo se conocieron y lo mucho que a Bolt le importa Mittens -

**Mint - **Ahhh ahora entiendo… aunque debí hacerlo sólo con ver a Mittens, su mirada… Aahhhhhh… - (dio un largo suspiro mientras se iba a echar al árbol frente a la casa) -

**Blaine - **Si mejor vayamos a sentarnos y a platicar un poco, vamos Rhino igual no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar jajaja -

Los tres entonces se acercaron al árbol y se sentaron para platicar sobre muchos temas… aunque no era de extrañar que sacaran a Mittens y a Bolt en cada tema, mientras en el granero las palabras comenzaron a aparecer después de que Blaine, Rhino y Mint salieran… se habían estado abrazando un largo tiempo, que la verdad en lugar de incomodarles, les gustaba muchísimo, sentir el pelaje del otro y ese calor que ya antes habían sentido cuando anteriormente se acostaban cerca uno del otro… pero ahora era diferente tal vez no sabían completamente por qué… pero era diferente.

**Bolt - **Mittens… - (había logrado reunir suficiente valor para volver a hablarle) - lo que pasó ese día con Mint… - (pero una suave pata estaba tapándole los labios) -

**Mittens - **Shhh… no te preocupes orejón… ya platiqué todo con Mint y fui yo la que malentendió todo… tú no tienes la culpa… salvo de ser lo mejor de mi vida - (estaba segura de lo que decía… pero no podía evitar sentir su rostro arder) -

**Bolt - **Jejeje, gracias Mittens… - (y ahora tenía la mente algo ofuscada…) - **¿Soy lo mejor de su vida?... wow… - **tú eres alguien muy importante para mi… no sólo por todo lo que has hecho por mi… sino por siempre estar ahí… siempre soportarme… siempre darme calor y una razón para continuar… -

**Mittens - **Jejejeje… así como lo que cantaste ahorita… en serio Bolt gracias por esa hermosa canción… muchas gracias… - (sentía que iba a soltarse a llorar… o peor… a confesar sus sentimientos… pero sabía que para Bolt era temprano… ¿o tal vez no?) -

**Bolt - **Mittens… pero… ¿Por qué te pusiste así ese día?... sé que te lastimé… pero quiero saber lo que pasó - (la tenía por los hombros y la miraba a los ojos… algo que sin saber la desarmaba) -

**Mittens - **(Suspirando se resignó… era imposible resistirse a esa mirada… sobre todo después de que le cantara) - Tenía miedo Bolt… tenía miedo de perderte si… bueno… si tenías una relación… amorosa con Mint… - (lo había dicho… no con toda la verdad… pero era cierto) -

**Bolt - **Pero Mittens… jamás vas a perderme - (le decía sonriendo con suavidad) - eres mi más grande amiga… o tal vez más… nadie podría hacer que me aleje de ti… - **tengo que dejarlo claro… nunca la dejaré sola como antes… ahora yo estaré para cuidarla - **ni siquiera Penny podría hacer eso… -

**Mittens - Para ya !... me salvas… me das un hogar… me cantas… me dices estas hermosas palabras… Bolt… por favor para… ni yo podré detenerme a mi misma - **G…Gracias… pero orejón… tu quieres muchísimo a Penny… como para desobedecerla jejeje… -

**Bolt - **No Mittens… ciertamente la quiero mucho… pero… si no fuera por ti jamás hubiera vuelto a casa… y… la verdad Mittens - (lo que estaba por decir… era algo que tenía tiempo pensando… pero le parecía algo malo o muy difícil de aceptar si tomaba en cuenta su vida… pero ahora sabía que era cierto) - Mittens… te quiero… más que… a … Penny… -

**Mittens - **(Esas palabras resonaron dentro de su cabeza… él… ese perrito que tanto significaba para su corazón… estaba diciéndole en éste exacto momento que la quería más que la niña que anteriormente significaba Todo su mundo) - Bolt… - (no pudo decir más… lo siguiente que vio era un Bolt sorprendido… un Bolt sonrojado… un Bolt al que ella estaba abrazando por el cuello… y… la cereza de ese pastel… un Bolt siendo besado por ella) -

Para ambos lo que estaba sucediendo era toda una experiencia… Mittens sentía que su corazón estaba lleno de emoción… sus mejillas le ardían… podía sentir los labios de Bolt en los suyos… era tan cálido… tan suave… tenían un sabor dulce… pero no quería abrir los ojos, sentía que apenas lo hiciera todo terminaría… Bolt no estaba tan diferente… se sentía profundamente confundido pero la razón principal no era por que Mittens estaba… besándolo en los labios… sino que sentía algo increíblemente cálido en el corazón, algo que le gustaba… y que sentía que sólo podía sentirlo con su amiga.

**Mittens - **(No quería… pero era momento… y lentamente se separo de él… aunque su mismo corazón e incluso sus labios le reclamaban esa acción) - Bolt… ehh… yo… -

**Bolt - **(No la dejó continuar) - Mittens… ¿Por qué me besaste… en los… labios? - (no parecía molesto… y más que confuso parecía ansioso por saber la respuesta) -

**Mittens - **Bueno… es que … yo… Bolt… - **¿En verdad… se lo diré ahora mismo?... - **cuando… se quiere tanto a alguien… pues… la mejor forma de… bueno… expresarlo es… así… -

**Bolt - **Entonces… como yo te quiero tanto… besándote así ¿Te lo expreso? - (parecía asombrado y alegre al conocer ese gran secreto) -

**Mittens - **Bueno… pues… pues… sí… exactamente… - (ni bien había terminado Bolt le estaba dando un beso más … aumentando con eso su sonrojo y que su corazón le latiera completamente emocionado) -

**Bolt - **(se separa de ella y sonriéndole la observa) - Te quiero Mittens y a partir de ahora procuraré demostrártelo siempre para que nunca dudes - (con eso solo lograba que la pobre gatita casi sintiera que de su clásico color negro pasara al carmín) -

**Mittens - **G.g..g.. .. . .g..gracias.. .. .. Espera !... e.e.e.h… de preferencia… ehh… .. s.. d..demuéstramelo… solamente.. c..cuando estemos a solas.. e.. es que es algo muy especial y privado de nosotros ¿Sí? -

**Bolt - **Está bien - **si ella lo dice así será… además… creo que si me gusta la idea que sea entre nosotros - **

**Mittens - **Bueno… será mejor que salgamos… los hemos hecho esperar mucho - (y pegándose a él mientras salía sonreía… no le había dicho lo que sentía realmente… pero ya habría tiempo para eso… estaba segura) -

Afuera los esperaba un espectáculo… sin duda totalmente inusual… Blaine era arrastrado por una Mint que parecía bastante furiosa mientras él luchaba por escapar… y Rhino no le ayudaba precisamente.

**Blaine - **Vamos Mint !... Déjame ir !... -

**Mint - **¿¡Cómo pudiste permitir que sucediera?... Pagarás por eso Blaine ! Voy a arrancarte la cola y a ponértela como collar! -

**Blaine - **Qué cariñosa… - (intentaba en vano escapar… así que se dejó arrastrar… pero para su suerte escuchó un ¿Qué pasa aquí? proveniente de Bolt y Mittens) -

**Mint - **(Rápidamente abraza a Mittens) - Discúlpame hermosa… creí que éste perro feo iba a cuidar bien de Bolt - (parecía apenada pero cuando se trataba de ver a Blaine parecía muy decidida de cumplir su amenaza) -

**Mittens - **¿De qué estás hablando Mint? -

**Mint - **Mira a Bolt ! tiene tantas heridas… ya Blaine me confesó que tuvieron que pelear con unos gatos… -

**Mittens - **(Ya no escuchaba a Mint… sino que abrazando a Bolt comenzó a notar sus heridas… pero ya estaban curadas casi… lentamente caminó hacia un Blaine que ya sentía su cola ser arrancada) -

**Blaine - **Mittens… e..entiendo que estés molesta… pero… en verdad no nos esper… - (pero quedó mudo al sentir como ella lo abrazaba) - ¿Mittens? -

**Mittens - **Gracias por haber cuidado de Bolt - (sonreía enormemente… no se le veía ni remotamente molesta…) - **lo dejaré pasar… ahora mismo es imposible que algo me moleste - **

**Blaine - **(Una vez que Mittens lo suelta sonríe un poco) - es… mi amigo, así que no tienes por qué agradecerme -

**Mittens - **Ahora que ya todo - **o casi todo - **ya está bien… debemos preparar algo para Penny ahora que regrese y te vea de vuelta orejón jajaja - (era increíble el buen humor que tenía… y las energías que rebalsaban de ella… y se sentía tan bien) -

Rhino, Bolt y Mint concordaron con ella y fueron a casa para ver que planeaban… pero Blaine declinando la oferta se retiró… puesto que Penny no lo conocía y no quería asustarla puesto que su raza y apariencia no eran las más… adorables…

El resto de la tarde fue todo un remolino de acciones, Penny llegó de la escuela y se alegró enormemente al ver a Bolt de regreso… nuevamente venía con algunas heridas… pero verlo tan juguetón y sano como siempre hicieron que no les diera tanta importancia… se la pasaron jugando hasta que estaba totalmente oscuro fuera… su mamá incluso se había superado preparando una gran cena para celebrar, la casa de nuevo rebosaba de alegría y felicidad, hasta que llegó la temida hora de dormir… se despidieron todos, ésta noche dormirían en la sala, Mint con Rhino cerca del sillón y Mittens junto a Bolt cerca de la cocina.

**Bolt - **Que pases buenas noches Mittens… - (bostezó completamente cansado) -

**Mittens - **Buenas noches orejoncito… - (asegurándose que nadie la viera le dio un fugaz beso) - **pronto Bolt… pronto podré… decírtelo… pero por ahora tendré que disfrutar… de este secreto -**

**Bolt - **Buenas noches… Mittens… - (y colocándose junto a ella se quedaron finalmente dormidos) -

Fuera de la casa… en el camino que llevaba a la carretera… un perro vigilaba la casa observando lo que allí había pasado…

**Blaine - **Al final las cosas han salido bien… ¿No crees eso Az? -

**Az - **No creí que me notaras… jajaja no estás tan viejo -

**Blaine - **Ya sé que tengo varios años encima… no me los tienes que recordar a cada rato… bueno… Bolt y Mittens han superado ésta parte de su camino… pero… vendrán nuevas pruebas… -

**Az - **Por lo que me contaste… hubiese jurado que era el fin jajajaja… en serio… esos dos se me hacen interesantes… - (sonreía más mientras miraba el lugar pero la cola de Blaine se le puso enfrente) -

**Blaine - **¿Fin?... jajajaja… no… esto no era ningún fin para ellos… si apenas están en el principio… -

**Az - **¿Y ahora qué?... ¿Volverás a retomar tu viaje? - (se levanta al ver a Blaine hacer lo mismo) -

**Blaine - **Creo que he elegido quedarme… quiero apoyar a Bolt y a Mittens además que no faltaran perros o gatos como Scarlet que querrán hacerles daño… y eso… no lo permitiré - (sonreía en sus palabras) -

**Az - **Sabes que dejar de movernos es peligroso para nosotros… si te quedas… podrían encontrarte… -

**Blaine - **Hay cosas por las que vale la pena arriesgarse… ¿O lo has olvidado?... -

**Az - **Hablas igual que… - (entonces pareció hacerle clic algo volteando a la casa de Bolt) - **Bolt no podría ser… ¿O sí?... ** -

**Blaine - **(Seguía sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la ciudad pero Az le tapó el paso) -

**Az - **¿Acaso Bolt…? … Dimelo Blaine !.. juro que no te dejaré pasar si no me respondes… -

**Blaine - **Si lo es o no… no lo sé… podría ser… - (voltea a ver la casa sonriendo) - pero sé que es mi amigo y quiero apoyarlo, nada más… si el pasado viene… le plantaré cara -

**Az - **Estás loco… pero bueno… jejejeje tal vez por eso nos llevamos tan bien… entonces… ¿Harás de niñera de ese cachorrito?... jajajajajajajaja… mira que intentar que esa gata y el perro se unan… no creí ver ese día… quiero quedarme también… eso valdrá mucho la pena -

**Blaine - **Eso creo… Bolt y Mittens… prepárense… por que acaban de llegar al principio de su camino juntos jejeje y no lo harán solos… -

Así Blaine junto a Az se dirigieron a la ciudad mientras en esa casita dormían un perrito y una gatita muy juntos… cálidos y felices… pero aún sin saber que el camino que habían tomado, apenas si empezaba… pero… aunque lo supieran ahora mismo no importaba… lo que les importaba era que estaban juntos… ella… sabiendo ahora lo que sentía por ese perrito tan cálido junto a ella… y él… descubriendo que había algo más en su preciada amiga… aunque aún no sabía el "qué" pero su corazón parecía saberlo y lo que viniera sabía que lo superaría si tenía a esa gatita con él y a sus amigos.

* * *

Y aqui ha terminado, o casi... este capítulo pone un final al Fic en sí... pero leyendo otros fics y a mis amigos que siempre están apoyandome.. me he planteado continuar el fic más allá de ésta parte... respondiendo algunas cuestiones que aún quedan... pero la verdad ésa respuesta se las dejo a ustedes quienes leyeron este fic y siguiern haciendolo aun despues de mis ausencias, quisiera conocer su opinion, lamentablemente en todo caso... tardaré en volver a escribir... por que me sometere a una operación pronto... y no podré escribir, cuidense mucho y de nuevo gracias por leer éste fic... La verdad tengo planeado continuarlo.. pero me gustaria conocer sus opiniones, ahora si me retiro, ya me gritan a salir de nuevo.


End file.
